Vies et mœurs des Loups
by princessMimiko
Summary: Pas un loup garou, un Loup , quelle différence ? Harry n'allait cependant pas tarder à la connaitre. Comment quelques Loups viennent jouer les chiens dans un jeu de quille, invoquant le célèbre c'est comme ça et c'est pas autrement . Créature-fic [HPDM]
1. Observations préliminaires

**Vies et mœurs des Loups**

 _Pour Halloween me voici avec une histoire de loups. On ne va pas se mentir, je ne vais pas me targuer de faire preuve d'originalité : il y a déjà beaucoup de fanfic de ce genre, j'en ai lu une partie, je suis de plus une grande fan de la série de romans de Mercy Thompson (de Patricia Briggs) et des Aventures d'Alexia Tarabotti (de Gail Carriger). Question anime, on peut dire que Wolf's Rain m'a beaucoup marqué à l'époque._  
 _Bref vous retrouverez ici et là des choses habituelles, même si j'espère vous fournir quelque chose d'un peu différent._

 _Originellement, ça devait être un one shot, mais j'ai voulu développer un peu, du coup… Mais je compte pas faire plus de 12 chapitres maximum et la moitié est déjà écrite._

Avertissement : **RATING M** pour violence et sang. Et relations entre hommes. Bein oui. HPDM mes amis !

Période : Commence à la cinquième année et prend on compte tout ce qu'il s'est passé les années précédentes.

 **Chapitre 1 : Observations Préliminaires**

-C'est un Loup.

-Quoi ? Fit Harry en plissant le nez, regardant Hermione comme si elle venait de lui dire que les révisions étaient une perte de temps.

Celle-ci inspira fortement en se retenant de lui taper sur la tête avec ses livres.

-Ce n'est PAS un loup-garou, c'est un Loup, reprit-elle pour le corriger.

Ron émit un bref son d'accord, juste pour faire genre « il avait compris » et éviter de s'attirer des comparaisons déplaisantes sur le contenu de son cerveau. Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper des masses puisqu'il haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, absolument pas convaincu, et reprit :

-Un loup, Hermione, c'est un animal tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et de moins magique.

-Pas un loup, Harry, un Loup, fit-elle en essayant d'accentuer légèrement la première lettre.

-Quelle est la différence ?

-Tu l'as devant les yeux.

Harry Potter, 15 ans, débutant tout juste sa cinquième année dans des conditions assez déplorables (à savoir avoir été ignoré comme un rat mort durant tout l'été, avoir découvert qu'on lui cachait encore un tas de trucs, ayant échappé de justesse à deux détraqueurs se promenant tranquille en pleine banlieue londonienne et avoir assisté au procès de son existence. Ah et il fallait rajouter que leur nouvelle professeur de DCFM avait, une fois de plus, l'air bien barjot) tourna la tête vers la table ronde et orpheline qui avait été placée dans un coin de la Grande Salle.

A celle-ci se tenaient rien moins que six serpentards qu'ils connaissaient bien, et hormis le fait qu'ils semblaient tous avoir été dispensés de porter l'uniforme, ils étaient on ne peut plus inchangés. Du moins Harry leur trouvait l'air toujours aussi prétentieux, et peut être même plus maintenant qu'ils formaient un petit groupe séparé des autres.

Il y avait là Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et trônant au milieu de ces deux derniers comme un souverain admirant sa Cour : Drago Malefoy.

-Quelle est la différence ? Redemanda Harry d'un air perplexe.

Pour le coup Hermione parut un peu dépassée :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ais à peine lu sur eux dans un livre, mais PUISQUE Dumbledore vient de l'annoncer à tout le monde, ça ne peut être que vrai.

-Dommage, j'avais presque cru à un canular lorsqu'ils nous ont annoncés ça à Grimmauld Place… Marmonna Ron alors que le repas apparaissait enfin sur la table.

Les trois gryffondors firent silence le temps de se servir, puis Harry reprit :

-Ils nous ont juste dit que Malefoy avait subi un changement. J'avais espéré qu'avec un peu de chance, ça l'ait rendu assez vilain pour qu'il évite de pointer le bout de son nez à l'école…

Hermione eut l'air exaspérée mais Ron approuva d'un grand sourire, secouant un morceau de pommes de terre au bout de sa fourchette en signe d'approbation car il avait la bouche pleine.

-Tu te souviens aussi que le directeur t'a demandé de te tenir à l'écart de Malefoy ? Lui rappela Hermione avec un regard sévère.

-Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre, commenta Ron.

Harry grinça des dents. Il n'en était toujours pas revenu que Dumbledore vienne lui faire la morale sur son comportement avec Malefoy après tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances. L'homme l'avait ni plus ni moins ignoré, et même durant son sermon c'était à peine s'il l'avait regardé !

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui arrivait au directeur. S'il n'était pas l'un des sorciers les plus puissants existants, il aurait presque cru qu'on l'avait remplacé par un clone maléfique.

Le seul point positif de tout ça était que pour la première année de leur scolarité, ils n'auraient aucun cours en commun avec Serpentard.

-Je me renseignerais sur les Loups, assura Hermione tout en plantant avec détermination sa fourchette dans une tourte, faisant gicler un peu de son jus tout autour d'elle.

-Je crois qu'elle était déjà morte, Hermione, lui fit remarquer leur rouquin alors qu'il observait avec une grimace les tâches qui ornaient désormais sa robe et son chandail.

-Ouppps… Désolé…

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Les cours commencèrent dans une étrange d'ambiance. Presque tous les élèves avaient le nez tourné vers la nouvelle curiosité, à savoir la meute de Loups, et Harry devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il en faisait autant. De loin.

Il n'avait pas encore échangé un seul mot avec Malefoy, étant pratiquement tout le temps chaperonné par Hermione et Ron qui obéissaient décidemment trop bien au directeur. Néanmoins leur amie était tout aussi intriguée et récoltait les informations sur cette nouvelle espèce avec avidité.

En fait, tout cela n'avait pas vraiment parut réel jusqu'au jour où un groupe d'énormes loups de la taille de poneys sortirent de la Forêt Interdite et rejoignirent le château. Les yeux arrondis comme des billes, ils avaient regardés les canins déambuler, deux d'entre eux semblant même jouer à s'attaquer, jusqu'à ce que brusquement, il n'y eut plus de loups, mais un groupe d'adolescents baillant et plaisantant.

-OK. Je baisse les bras, lâcha Ron. Ils existent bel et bien tes fichus Loups.

Il s'adressait bien évidemment à Hermione qui avait essayé de leur faire croire que contrairement aux loups-garous, il n'y avait pas de transformations, que les adolescents devant eux étaient TOUJOURS des Loups, ils possédaient juste deux formes qu'ils pouvaient arborer selon leur bon plaisir.

Après cela, ils les avaient vus à d'autres occasions sous leur forme à quatre pattes, mais jamais dans le château. Sans doute parce que Dumbledore le leur avait interdit.

Malefoy était un Loup presque intégralement blanc si ce n'était quelques pointes de reflets dorés sur les flancs. Il n'était pas le plus gros ni le plus grand, mais il possédait une belle silhouette pleine de confiance et le regard grave et sérieux. On ne le voyait jamais jouer avec les autres et ces derniers ne venaient jamais l'importuner dans l'idée de lui mordiller l'oreille ou la queue.

Zabini était aussi facile à repérer : le poil totalement charbonneux, on repérait difficilement les détails de son anatomie avec sa truffe noire et ses yeux sombres. Il avait juste une décoloration blanche sur la nuque, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

L'autre loup noir, le plus petit du groupe, était Parkinson, mais son pelage était plus nuancé, son poil virant au brun sous les rayons du soleil. Elle était celle qui semblait apprécier le plus les jeux, venant asticoter les plus grands à tout bout de champ.

Un peu plus grand qu'elle se trouvait Nott, Loup aux couleurs variant du roux au gris, son poil était plus court et faisait ressortir son corps dégingandé et fin. Il trottinait bien souvent à moitié collé contre un autre loup, sage et silencieux comme une image.

Puis venaient bien évidemment Crabbe et Goyle, énormes et gros, parfaits représentants des loups gris.

-Les Loups sont insensibles à la magie, lâcha un matin Hermione, faisant s'étrangler dans leur toast les deux garçons devant elle.

-Pardon ? Toussa Harry.

-J'ai dit que sous leur forme lupine, les Loups sont insensibles à la magie. Tu peux leur lancer tous les sortilèges que tu veux, même celui de la Mort, ça n'a aucun effet sur eux.

-C'est trop cool, siffla Ron avant d'intercepter le regard d'Harry. Ouais enfin, c'pas cool pour nous en revanche.

Harry qui avait presque réussi à oublier les enquiquinants Loups, plus préoccupé par l'affreuse Ombrage qui semblait avoir décidé de le faire passer pour un mythomane, regarda la table ronde, aujourd'hui vide, avec inquiétude.

-Et tu as réussi à savoir s'ils sont du côté de Voldemort ?

Hermione fit la moue en secouant la tête :

-Non, je ne sais pas. Et les informations que j'ai réussi à récolter sont très lacunaires. Il n'y a plus eu de Loups depuis au moins 200 ans. Les sorciers ont négligé de retranscrire tout ce qu'ils savaient sur eux… Ou peut-être même qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont une espèce magique protégée, ce qui doit à Malefoy tous ses avantages actuels. Je sais aussi, après avoir laissé trainer mes oreilles, que Malefoy est celui qui a subi la « transformation » originellement, j'ignore comment, et que ses fidèles toutous ont acceptés de se faire mordre pour lui donner une meute.

Ron haussa les sourcils, clairement impressionné par un tel sacrifice. Il ne pensait pas que des serpentards puissent accepter de perdre leurs statuts de sang pur pour aider un ami.

-Parce qu'il lui fallait forcement une meute, ironisa avec dédain Harry en jouant avec une orange.

-Figure toi que oui. Les Loups deviennent fous sans meutes. Et cela fait partie de la loi de protection : il a droit de choisir douze personnes de son choix pour se former une meute. Et il peut choisir qui il veut. Peu importe ce qu'en pense la personne.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Lâcha Harry avec horreur tandis que Ron devenait un peu pâle.

-N'importe qui ? Répéta ce dernier.

Hermione hocha gravement de la tête.

-Oui j'étais inquiète aussi alors j'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall et elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'alarmer car de toute façon les Loups choisissent des personnes en qui ils ont confiance et de l'affection. La meute est comme une famille apparemment.

-C'est un tel soulagement, souleva Ron avec ironie. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a prévenu personne de ce détail ? Du genre : « Au fait, attention à ne pas vous faire apprécier, ces bestioles mordent ! »

-Malefoy uniquement, rectifia Hermione. Seul le mâle dominant peut marquer. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs la décoloration blanche que les Loups ont tous à la nuque d'être celle de Malefoy.

-Et McGo t'as dit pourquoi il ne fallait pas que je me dispute avec Malefoy ? Demanda Harry, assez désintéressé du reste.

Hermione lui jeta un regard grave :

-Ils ont peur que ça aille trop loin et que Malefoy ne puisse retenir ses instincts et te déchiquette, tout simplement. Apparemment, Malefoy a une aura particulière qui oblige les sorciers qui lui font face à faire profil bas et ils craignent que si tu refuses de lui accorder ta soumission, il ne le prenne comme une attaque à son pouvoir. Et dans ce cas-là, c'est souvent un duel jusqu'à la soumission de l'un des deux, ou à la mort…

Harry carra la mâchoire, l'impression d'avoir de la cendre dans la bouche, caressant distraitement la cicatrice s'étalant sur le dos de sa main. Lui, se soumettre ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Tu comprends ? Lui demanda Hermione de façon complètement rhétorique. C'est pour ça que nous devons éviter d'entrer en contact avec lui.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Halloween était passé, et Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ron et Hermione continuaient à se disputer pour des bricoles, la plupart des élèves l'évitait comme la Peste, persuadés qu'il était fou, ils avaient trop de devoirs, Rogue était un connard, Sirius le trouvait décevant ( _bon sang !_ ), Ombrage était toujours la même salope castratrice et il y avait l'organisation du club secret de DCFM. Et bien évidemment, il pensait aussi souvent à la menace Voldemortienne qui planait au-dessus d'eux, et à l'Ordre du Phénix qui menait sa guerre intestine sans lui.

Tout cela le laissait dans un état de colère presque permanent. Il se sentait comme s'il voulait hurler au monde son mal-être.

Il broyait ainsi du noir en écoutant vaguement Hermione tenter très maladroitement de rassurer Ron sur ses talents de gardien au quidditch quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les Loups.

Hermione sursauta avec un petit cri de souris tandis que Ron s'immobilisa d'un air inquiet. Deux mois entier sans les croiser, Harry songeait qu'il était inévitable que cela se produise à un instant ou à un autre.

Pansy Parkinson émit un petit rire méchant avant de passer devant eux, accompagnée de Zabini qui les regarda à peine.

-Tiens les Gryffis, fit quant à lui Crabbe en se plaçant devant Ron, vous avez été bizarrement distants avec nous depuis la rentrée. On pourrait presque croire que vous nous fuyez !

Goyle émit un rire caverneux, tandis que Ron et Hermione restaient silencieux, les yeux baissés au sol. Harry sentit sa colère prendre de nouvelles proportions, songeant que s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de courber l'échine devant les décisions des adultes, ce n'était certainement pas le cas devant des élèves.

En cet instant il avait complètement oublié tout au sujet du fait qu'il ne devait pas les provoquer et attrapa un morceau de la veste de Crabbe pour le pousser en arrière :

-Dégage Crabbe, certains ici sont juste allergiques aux poils de chiens !

Il aurait aimé continuer, surtout devant l'expression plutôt déconcertée de Crabbe, mais une pression l'assaillit soudain sur le côté et il tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui venait de s'interposer entre eux.

-Ne le touche pas Potter ! Grogna-t-il en le mitraillant d'un regard d'acier.

Harry dû faire un véritable effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux et soutenir ce regard car il sentait une force invisible l'enserrer et faire pression sur lui. Cependant il était hors de question qu'il cède. Jamais !

-Depuis quand es-tu la baby-sitter de Crabbe, Malefoy ? Cracha-t-il d'un ton mauvais, ayant cependant l'impression de combattre contre ses propres lèvres qui voulaient rester fermée.

Un éclat de surprise lui répondit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, et silencieusement, Malefoy se mit à le détailler, pesant un peu plus de ce truc qu'il émettait sur lui. En réalité c'était probablement un duel d'obstination et de force d'esprit car quelque chose en Harry continuait à cabrer indéfiniment à chaque fois que le blond cherchait à le museler.

Cette agitation était visible sur son visage et sur son attitude, le brun le savait. Parfois sa tête se baissait et aussitôt il la relevait, un peu plus furieux à chaque fois.

-Harry… Gémit Hermione derrière lui.

Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Malefoy lâcha son emprise. Harry eut l'impression de percer la surface d'un lac, arrivant enfin à respirer normalement.

-Intéressant, fit Malefoy en plissant les yeux avant de le menacer : nous n'en avons pas terminé là Potter !

-C'est ça, allez vous renifler le derrière ailleurs…

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de rancune, effet accentué quand le blond rejoignit Parkinson et que celle-ci vint poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres en le dévisageant avec moquerie.

-Peste soient-ils, grogna t'il pour sa part alors que ses amis se remettaient encore de la rencontre.

-Je comprends mieux ce truc de soumission d'un coup, gémit Ron.

Hermione qui se sentait déjà mieux alla taper du poing le bras de Harry.

-Hé !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est ce qui dans les ordres de Dumbledore ou mes explications n'est pas rentré dans ta stupide petite tête ?! Tu veux à ce point être mis en morceau par un Loup de 90 kilos ?

-Je n'allais pas baisser la tête comme un toutou docile ! Pas devant Malefoy !

-Tu ne vas pas mourir en le faisant, se fâcha Hermione qui n'appréciait pas d'être traitée de « toutou ».

-Je ne peux pas, non, et tu vois ? Rien n'est arrivé !

Le groupe d'élèves qu'ils avaient entendu venir passa à ce moment-là devant eux, certain jetant un regard inquiet en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci les foudroya en retour.

-Harry…

-QUOI ?!

Elle sembla baisser les bras.

-Non, rien…

Harry récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber sans s'en rendre compte et partit à grand pas furieux vers son prochain cours pourri.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Il ne se passa pas autant de temps avant qu'il ne reparle à Malefoy. Presque le lendemain, Harry se trouva gratifié de regards appuyés, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Le blond l'avait pourtant ignoré royalement jusque-là ! Et comme il avait aussi abandonné le quidditch, merlin seul savait pourquoi, qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun, il aurait pu continuer à l'ignorer jusqu'à leur prochaine malheureuse rencontre. Mais non.

C'était comme si Harry avait appuyé sur un bouton « ON » sans s'en rendre compte. Restait plus qu'à découvrir le « OFF ».

-Baisser le regard, répondit Hermione avec un rien de reproche tandis qu'elle tricotait un bonnet pour les elfes de maison.

Ils étaient dans leur salle commune, profitant des derniers moments avant le couvre-feu.

Ron lui jeta un regard désolé :

-Tu sais qu'elle a raison. Ne sois pas si borné. Tu as déjà suffisamment de personnes qui te veulent du mal sans y rajouter la fouine !

Harry caressa de nouveau, machinalement, la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main et Hermione s'adoucit immédiatement.

-Ça te fait encore mal ?

Harry secoua la tête, distrait, et Ron se mit à se plaindre qu'il était injuste que Malefoy ne démembre pas Ombrage.

-On peut toujours le lui proposer, ricana Harry. Cette femme est tellement dominatrice, je me demande comment il la supporte…

-A tous les coups, elle lui lèche les bottes, reprit Ron. Je suis sûr qu'elle était à serpentard.

-Non, à minouland, la maison du sadisme et du mauvais gout aux couleurs rose et sang.

Ron éclata de rire et même Hermione esquissa un sourire.

Harry, content de son trait d'esprit, se reconcentra sur l'horloge et souffla lorsqu'il pensa à sa retenue de demain. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas lui-même égorgé cette femme avec sa propre plume de sang. Il rêvassa un instant en imaginant la pointe entrer dans la peau graisseuse de son cou, puis se secoua violemment.

-Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil, clama t'il en se relevant, surprenant les deux autres. Je vais faire un tour.

- _Dehors_? Glapit Hermione, horrifiée.

-Ouais, c'est le plan. Ecoutez, je prends la cape d'invisibilité, personne ne saura que je suis là, ajouta t'il rapidement, observant la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir pour lui faire des objections sur sa sécurité.

-Mais…

-Et puis vous êtes préfets, zut, vous n'aurez qu'à me couvrir si ça se découvre.

La brune prit son meilleur air scandalisé et Harry s'empressa de décamper dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape et de quoi se couvrir.

En redescendant, il assista impuissant à une nouvelle dispute de ses amis et remercia mentalement Ron qui prenait sa défense. Invisible, il sortit de la salle commune et glissa le long des escaliers endormis et paresseux jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans le château qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer. Ron avait raison : il avait trop d'ennemi et il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pouvait juste se poser et être lui-même sans qu'on ne l'oblige à être quelqu'un d'autre. Un héros, un ami disparu, un lèche-botte ou même un enfant sage.

Sortant discrètement par la porte menant aux serres, il courut sur l'herbe, inspirant à plein poumons l'air vif et mordant qui sentait la cheminée.

Persuadé qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir du château, il ôta la cape et la fourra dans une des poches de son manteau pour se mettre à sprinter de toutes ses forces vers la forêt interdite. Il espérait pouvoir semer tous ses problèmes derrière lui. Il avait toujours été bon pour courir après tout.

Arrivé finalement à l'orée des dangereux bois, il s'appuya à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, tout d'un coup beaucoup plus calme. Un bruit de branche craquée le fit cependant remonter brusquement la tête et ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il espéra que ce soit l'une des bestioles magiques du professeur Gobe-Planche, mais un rayon de lune eut vite faite de le détromper quand il aperçut Malefoy appuyé à un arbre en face de lui.

Il se crispa aussitôt, portant sa main là où se trouvait sa baguette magique, mais le blond se contenta de le regarder, tranquille. Trop tranquille. Cela hérissa Harry qui avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Tiens, tiens, Malefoy. Je pensais que tu ne t'approchais plus de la Forêt Interdite depuis notre première année. Tu t'en souviens ? Cette retenue légendaire ?

Le Loup émit un bref rire sec avant de caller sa tête contre le tronc. Il avait vraiment l'air trop confortable comme ça.

-J'ai bien peur Potter, d'être désormais celui qui fait fuir et crier comme des fillettes les plus féroces créatures de cette forêt.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi moi, répliqua aussitôt Harry en le bravant.

Cette fois-ci il eut droit à un rire étouffé et moqueur.

-Tu sais, les sentiments ont une odeur pour nous, les Loups. Et je suis navré de te l'annoncer, mais il y a bien un peu de peur en toi, très naturelle cependant. Et de façon peu surprenante, tu irradie la colère…

Malefoy se détacha de son arbre et commença à tourner lentement autour d'Harry, plus que jamais confiant. Le brun le suivit du regard tandis que le blond continuait :

-…Mais au final, ce qui domine en toi, ce n'est pas ça. Tu veux savoir ?

-Je m'en fiche, répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

-Tant pis, je vais te le dire quand même.

Harry sursauta en sentant son souffle contre lui, réalisant que le blond avait profité d'être caché par l'arbre pour l'approcher par derrière et immobiliser ses deux bras. Il y avait heureusement un tronc entre eux, mais bizarrement Harry trouvait que c'était trop peu.

-C'est le chagrin, Potter, fit la voix à son oreille. Il y a tellement de tristesse dans ce si petit corps.

Harry se rebella, cherchant à lui faire lâcher ses bras. Par Merlin, le blond semblait avoir gagné en force cet été.

-C'est que des conneries, grogna-t-il, cependant touché au cœur.

Bien sûr qu'il était triste. Il l'était depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était orphelin et qu'il ne devait absolument rien attendre des adultes. Et en grandissant les déceptions n'avaient cessé de s'accumuler et il avait beau essayer de faire face, il n'y avait aucune accalmie à l'horizon.

Il ne savait pas comment affronter sa peine autrement qu'en rugissant de colère. Personne n'avait jamais été ému par ses larmes, alors pourquoi les gaspiller ?

Malefoy le lâcha brutalement et Harry bondit en avant, se retournant presque aussitôt pour ne pas lui tourner le dos. Il réalisa alors que le blond lui avait pris sa baguette.

-Toi ! Rugit-il et son rival continua à sourire, jouant négligemment avec ce qui lui appartenait.

Il avança alors, pressant brusquement Harry de son aura de dominance. Celui-ci la repoussa de son mieux, reculant et pénétrant dans la Forêt Interdite pour chercher une échappatoire. Il doutait pouvoir faire le poids sans magie et ne voulait même pas savoir quelle humiliation lui réserverait le serpentard.

Ce dernier éclata de rire en le voyant prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Tout ça pour ne pas baisser le regard ! Tu es vraiment quelque chose Potter !

-Je t'emmerde ! Clama Harry depuis sa position, cherchant à se cacher derrière un buisson épineux.

Il savait que le Loup le suivait à son rythme.

-Là là petit chaperon rouge et or, ne sois pas si vulgaire. Tu veux jouer ? Très bien ! Jouons au loup !

Harry fronça les sourcils, la voix de Malefoy était vraiment trop joyeuse pour que ce soit bon pour lui.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à 30, continua le blond, et au bout du compte à rebours, tu auras intérêt à être bien caché, car si je t'attrape… Je te mange !

Etait-il fou ? Harry commença à sentir sa peur bien soigneusement cachée envahir son corps, lui provoquant d'horribles sueurs dans le dos lorsque le blond commença à compter à haute voix.

-…2… Potter, tu ferais mieux de bouger ton petit derrière fissa sinon la chasse ne sera pas très excitante… 3 !

Tel un électrochoc, Harry décolla de sa position et se mit à courir droit devant lui.

-4 !

Il ne put alors voir le sourire satisfait et carnassier du Loup.

Le gryffondor n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, se contentant juste de tracer devant lui comme une flèche, espérant se mettre hors de portée du blond flippant, se rappelant soudain avec acuité ce que lui avait dit Hermione au sujet d'être mis en pièce. Rapidement, il n'entendit plus le compte à rebours, et si cela le rassura sur la distance qu'il avait mise entre lui et l'autre cinglé, cela l'inquiéta pareillement, lui faisant craindre de le voir surgir à tout moment.

Finalement, à court de souffle, il chercha autour de lui un endroit où se planquer et avisa un tronc dont la base formait une cavité à moitié cachée par les feuilles mortes. Sans réfléchir, il s'y faufila et attira à lui des feuilles pour cacher sa position. L'intérieur sentait fort la flore en décomposition et il espérait que cela suffise à cacher son odeur.

Et c'est là, immobile, tachant de respirer le plus doucement possible qu'il attendit, en éveil, ignorant les blattes et autres insectes présents à ses côtés.

La nuit sembla se figer tout autour de lui, brisée de temps en temps par le hululement d'un hibou.

Puis soudain il aperçut le Loup blanc dans l'interstice de deux feuilles mortes et s'immobilisa complétement, arrêtant de respirer. Il se mit à espérer fort qu'il dépasse sa position pour continuer sa course plus loin. Mais l'animal se stoppa brusquement et se mit à humer l'air. Harry maudit alors tout ce qu'il pouvait maudire.

Le Loup ouvrit la gueule et Harry eut un aperçu de ses crocs blancs et luisant de salive. Il déglutit sans y penser et le bruit lui parut horriblement bruyant. De fait, les oreilles de l'animal se pointèrent soudainement dans sa direction et il se mit à renifler le sol.

*NON NON NON NON NON !* Hurlait intérieurement Harry en le voyant approcher de sa position.

Il pouvait se dégager par l'arrière et tout son corps se tendit, prêt à effectuer cet exploit, priant néanmoins pour que Malefoy passe son chemin.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

Harry se jeta en arrière, le loup bondit en avant, envoyant voler des feuilles tout autour de lui. Ejecté du trou, Harry se remit vite sur ses pieds, courant dans la première direction en vue.

Cela dura à peine trois minutes.

Une masse le frappa et il trébucha par terre, sur le ventre. Aussitôt il évita les crocs qui visèrent son bras, s'écartant et cherchant à se remettre d'aplomb, mais le Loup l'attrapa par le manteau et le tira à nouveau à terre. Il roula sur lui-même, mais Malefoy en profita pour l'immobiliser sur le ventre en plaquant ses deux pattes avant sur son dos.

90 kilos avait dit Hermione au hasard.

Harry, haletant, le foudroya du regard, de la terre et un peu de sang dans la bouche puisque sa deuxième chute lui avait fait se mordre la langue. En réponse Malefoy vint carrément s'installer sur son dos, l'empêchant définitivement de s'échapper. Pourtant Harry continuait à essayer, et à le maudire, déchiré entre la peur, la colère et sa fierté blessée.

La truffe du loup blanc se mit à lui renifler les cheveux, ainsi que le cou que Harry tordait dans tous les sens, espérant échapper aux crocs de cette façon.

Mais qu'est-ce que faisait ce cinglé ?

Malefoy grogna, un son qui semblait tenir plus de l'avertissement que de l'attaque, mais Harry n'en avait que faire, continuant à gesticuler. Il se figea cependant en sentant quelque chose d'humide contre sa nuque. Cela lui arracha un piaillement pas assez masculin à son gout.

-Mais… Mais… Malefoy ! Tu es en train de… Arrête ça de suite ! Arrête !

Ce que n'arrivait pas à dire Harry, c'était que le Loup était en train de lui lécher la nuque, depuis la naissance de ses cheveux jusqu'à la bosse saillante de sa colonne vertébrale. De temps en temps, il sentait les crocs frôler sa peau, cherchant à la pincer, l'écorchant légèrement, avant que la langue revienne passer dessus. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Du repérage ? Il le goutait ? Monsieur Malefoy avait peur qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas à son gout ? Ou alors il ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir à cet endroit ? Manque d'entrainement ? La langue se retira au bout d'un moment et un nouveau grondement retentit. L'adolescent se résigna finalement à hurler à l'aide.

Et les crocs du loup s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre d'Harry.

Finalement ce connard savait très bien comment faire.

 _A suivre…_

 _Voila, j'espère que ce début vous aura plût (agacé ? Frustré ? Donné envie d'un steak saignant ?). N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous serez adorables ! Et je vous dis à mardi prochain pour la suite ! (Est-ce que Harry se fera déguster ou pas, à votre avis ? )_


	2. Etude comportementale

_Eh ! Merci pour l'accueil du premier chapitre ! Vous êtes super ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant !_

 **RAR** :

 **Penny** : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite !  
 **Lalou2gwada** : Merci, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !  
 **narukaa** : oui comme m'a dit une amie, quand il y a des loups, c'est de suite bien ! Sinon j'imagine que le début était un peu longuet, mais tant mieux si la fin t'a plu. (et oui, j'aime mes Harry dominants, même si dans ce chapitre, tu l'excuseras, il est un peu hors service !)

 **Chapitre 2 : Etude comportementale**

Malefoy l'avait attrapé à la nuque, ses crocs perçant et pinçant sa peau douloureusement, l'étranglant en partie. La douleur jaillit presque à retardement et Harry glapit d'horreur, n'arrivant même pas à hurler. Au bout d'un temps horriblement long, le Loup le lâcha et la tête du gryffondor vint cogner contre le sol. Tétanisé, il n'osa plus bouger, écoutant distraitement le sang qui glissait le long de sa jugulaire et gouttait par terre. « Ploc ploc ».

Il sentait vaguement Malefoy se déplacer sur lui, s'acharner sur ses vêtement s'il en jugeait les bruits de déchirure et le froid qui s'insinua au niveau du haut de son dos, contrastant avec le feu qui envahissait sa nuque, puis une nouvelle douleur jaillit, cette fois-ci au niveau de l'épaule droite. Harry poussa finalement un cri alors qu'il avait pourtant cru ça irréalisable. Puis il se mordit fortement la joue, le poing gauche ratissant la terre dure jusqu'à se faire saigner pour tenter vainement de se délester de son mal.

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Après avoir survécu à toutes ces épreuves ces dernières années, il ne pouvait pas juste mourir comme ça ? Seul et loin de tous, par terre, mis en morceau par un Loup ? Et comme pour lui répondre, sa cicatrice se mit à le bruler violemment comme si on y apposait un fer rouge.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses souffrances étaient loin d'être terminées. Le Loup / _Malefoy_ / sembla trouver distrayant d'aller mâchouiller son autre épaule, peut-être au cas où elle aurait un gout différent, qui sait ? Harry était lui-même en train de tourner fou. Mais à sa décharge, il était en train de servir de diner à un de ses camarades de classe. Il avait mal, sa tête le lançait, et plus uniquement à cause de sa putain de cicatrice, il avait perdu ses lunettes dans sa fuite désespérée et n'y voyait presque rien. Son corps était en train de se transformer en plaie ouverte et un Loup était couché de tout son poids sur lui.

Le loup grogna à nouveau, mais Harry était à présent défait, vaincu et il ne pouvait plus réagir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues même s'il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé.

Malefoy s'étendit un peu plus sur lui et vint lécher les sillons salés, avant de s'attaquer à son cou déjà ouvert.

La douleur pulsa alors, plus forte, et Harry eut un tremblement réactif qui souleva tout son corps.

Il commençait à avoir chaud. De façon brutale et peu naturelle, du genre qui semblait vous dire que votre corps était en train de se détraquer. Harry haleta désespérément, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'émettre quelques gémissements pitoyables. De nouvelles formes vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Pas des formes, non. Les autres Loups. Ils étaient en train d'arriver et tournaient autour de leur chef, et conséquemment de lui.

Puis l'un d'eux fit mine d'approcher son visage, l'un des gros, donc soit Crabbe ou Goyle, et Harry poussa un râle furieux qui le fit obliquer et revenir un peu en arrière. Il y eu un nouveau grognement derrière lui, comme si Malefoy le grondait de ne pas se laisser gentiment manger par ses louveteaux.

Harry poussa un cri étouffé, pleins de nouvelles larmes, se sentant mourir d'impuissance.

L'autre Loup revint et cette fois-ci, bien que d'une attitude curieusement prudente, il s'approcha du visage d'Harry et le renifla. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur et à la mort. Douleur qui n'arriva pas. Mort qui ne lui fit pas la grâce d'arriver. Tout ce qui vint lorsque l'haleine chaude du Loup caressa son visage, ce fut une chose humide sur son menton et ses lèvres.

Le Loup s'éloigna aussitôt, remplacé aussitôt par un autre. Et là, pareil, des reniflements suivis d'une léchouille sur le bas de son visage. Tous y passèrent et Harry décida qu'il était en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre et de la souffrance qui sourdait de ses blessures.

Il arriva quand même à sursauter quand le premier Loup se mit à hurler. Puis d'autres voix se joignirent à lui, formant une étrange mélopée rythmée. Rouvrant les yeux, Harry aperçu leurs vagues silhouettes bondir autour de lui, élégamment, comme suivant les pas d'une danse tribale qu'eux seuls connaissaient. A l'occasion, il sentait que l'un d'eux venait le raser de près avant de reprendre sa place, remplacé par un autre.

Harry perdit vite le compte, fermant les yeux car la danse des Loups lui donnait le tournis et surtout, il était accablé par la fièvre qui s'était mise à pulser plus fort au rythme des hurlements. Comme lors d'un voyage en porteloin, il avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de le tirer de l'intérieur pour le sortir de son corps. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche prise… Il résista. Résista…

Puis ce fut le noir total.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

-Peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas revenir, proposa Ron en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait le rassurer.

Il était presque 1H30 du matin et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Il savait que son ami aurait souhaité que lui et Hermione ne l'attendent pas, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui, qui le faisait agir de façon incontrôlable, et qui les empêchaient de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Peut-être aussi que Ron s'en voulait pour l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance durant tout l'été. Un vrai meilleur ami aurait dû aller au-dessus des ordres de ses parents et tout lui raconter au sujet de la maison de Sirius et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le problème c'était qu'on ne laissait pas à Harry, ni à Ron, le droit d'être insouciants. Tout était toujours une question de vie ou de mort, alors forcément…

-Ou il a des soucis, répliqua Hermione en tordant nerveusement le livre qu'elle tentait de lire depuis une heure.

Ron savait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas parce qu'elle était toujours sur la même page.

-On devrait aller prévenir les professeurs, continua t'elle en se mettant brusquement sur ses pieds.

-Attends ! Non ! Harry nous en voudrait si à cause de nous il se fait encore punir. Ombrage ne lui laisse rien passer et elle va continuer à le charcuter !

Hermione mordit son index, littéralement déchirée entre deux situations qu'elle jugeait dans les deux cas mauvaises. Mais dans l'une d'elle, Harry ne risquait pas de mourir.

-Il ne peut pas nous en vouloir ! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas sortir en premier lieu ! Quelle idée ! Cria t'elle sur le roux afin de faire taire ses scrupules et sa peur de voir Harry lui faire la tête.

Sans lui laisser une chance de faire la plaidoirie de l'inconscient brun, elle courut tambouriner férocement à la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall, la réveillant plutôt brutalement.

Mais avec son réveil, ce fut rapidement celui de tous les autres professeurs qui se mirent à chercher dans le château, interrogeant les tableaux et les fantômes, mais personne ne semblait avoir vu le garçon. Hermione et Ron assistaient à la fouille, se jetant des regards coupables, parce qu'ils avaient vendu Harry, mais aussi parce qu'ils mentaient aux professeurs en cachant l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils étaient dehors, tentant d'éclairer suffisamment le parc, quand Rogue vint retrouver Dumbledore qui observait le branle-bas de combat d'un air digne et sévère. Ombrage était à ses côtés couverte d'une horrible robe de chambre pelucheuse à petits rubans et arborait une moue aussi méprisante que satisfaite.

-Les Loups ne sont pas dans le château non plus, annonça sèchement le professeur de potion.

Dumbledore se tendit visiblement et orienta son regard sur la Forêt Interdite.

C'est alors qu'un ensemble de hurlements très significatifs aux loups retentirent au loin, ramenés à eux par le vent. Hermione poussa un gémissement horrifié en se bâillonnant d'une main.

Elle voyait déjà dans son esprit le corps déchiqueté de son ami, ireconnaissable, telles ces carcasses de moutons éventrés que les éleveurs adoraient leur montrer à la télé pour se plaindre contre les prédateurs.

Ron vint l'attraper aux épaules, espérant la rassurer un peu, lui-même se refusant à émettre tout scénario.

-Rien ne dit qu'il est là-bas, lui murmura t'il.

Dumbledore, aussi raide que la justice inspira fortement avant de se détourner, le regard sombre :

-Nous ne pouvons pas fouiller la Forêt Interdite de nuit. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin.

-Oh non… Lâcha Hermione, des larmes coulant de façon incontrôlable de ses yeux alors que Ron l'obligeait à se détourner pour rentrer.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

L'une des oreilles de Drago frémit quand arriva avec le vent un bruit de voix humaines. Grognant au fond de sa gorge d'agacement, il s'empressa de revenir à leur camp de fortune. Il fut aussitôt rassuré de retrouver sa petite proie haletante et divagante, recouverte en grande partie par Greg, par Théo collé contre un de ses côtés et par Pansy qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire du ventre du gryffondor un oreiller. Il émit un bref son à son encontre, traduction lupine d'une remarque sarcastique et elle se contenta de bailler largement, traduction d'un « je m'en fiche, je suis très bien là ».

Il renifla le corps du brun, celui-ci semblait être repassé du froid au chaud car il ne grelottait plus. Greg approuva d'un aboiement rauque, et Drago le poussa du museau, l'enjoignant à se lever.

Le grand loup se dégagea alors et il lui indiqua de la tête l'endroit d'où venaient les voix humaines qui devenaient de plus en plus audibles.

Ici et là, on criait des « POTTER » ou des « HARRY ».

Greg grogna à son tour et comprit qu'il allait être de corvée de garde. Délaissant à regret son rôle de bouillote il partit en ronchonnant intercepter les gêneurs. Théo s'approcha alors de lui et lui lécha le museau avant de prendre la place du colosse sur le torse du garçon, même s'il recouvrait beaucoup moins de surface.

Drago contourna pour sa part le corps, venant se placer au niveau du visage. Pendant la nuit ils l'avaient tourné sur le dos même si le brun, évanoui, n'avait sans doute rien remarqué. C'était probablement mieux. Le Loup blanc sortit délicatement sa langue et se mit, du bout de celle-ci, à lui lécher les lèvres. Il fut heureux de voir la bouche du brun s'ouvrir et chercher lui-même de la langue la sensation d'humidité, déshydraté comme il l'était. Doucement, Drago fit alors glisser l'eau qu'il avait retenue dans sa gueule et si le brun s'étouffa un peu, il en avala quand même une grande partie.

Il ouvrit alors des yeux verts rendus brillant par la fièvre et émit un vague « Maman ? » avant de replonger dans ses rêves. Drago allongea alors ses pattes de chaque côté de la tête et vint fourrer son museau dans son cou, en réflex de réconfort, léchant légèrement la morsure qui ne saignait plus. Théo se rapprocha de même, rampant doucement jusqu'à être presque nez à nez avec lui.

Cependant il n'osait pas toucher à la morsure. Cela était du domaine du dominant.

Blaise et Vincent revinrent de leur chasse à ce moment et Drago releva la tête vers eux, avant de se lever avec grâce pour saluer les chasseurs. Tous deux lâchèrent leurs lapins pour venir lui lécher le museau, puis Blaise partit immédiatement renifler le gryffondor et grogner sur Pansy par la même occasion. Celle-ci tenta de lui mordre la queue en réponse mais échoua.

Comme Vince s'étonnait de l'absence de son meilleur ami, Drago lui indiqua les cris, et l'envoya lui aussi en renfort.

Deux Loups ne seraient pas de trop contre des sorciers décidemment beaucoup trop possessifs vis-à-vis de leur proie.

Il contempla à nouveau le corps de l'adolescent qui, désarmé et à moitié endormi, n'émettait plus aucune vague de colère, ne laissant plus que cette immense tristesse dont tous, ici, étaient réactifs.

Il râla un peu en commençant à dépiauter le lapin de sa fourrure, s'agaçant de cette empathie olfactive qu'il n'avait jamais demandée, et surtout jamais souhaitée.

Mais bon c'était là.

Il arracha des morceaux de chair et se mit à les mâcher consciencieusement en observant ses trois Loups câliner le garçon indomptable. Une véritable tête de pioche qu'il avait fallu abattre pour qu'elle daigne enfin se soumettre à lui. Et il savait que ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il leur faudrait l'appeler encore une nuit pour l'entendre leur répondre, et jusque-là, il fallait le maintenir en vie.

Et lui redonner des forces.

Ayant réduit la viande en bouillie, il repartit près du gryffondor pour la lui faire avaler, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait boire. Cette fois-ci ça passa moins bien, le brun ferma la bouche et essaya de recracher cette mixture gluante et froide, et il dut demander à Blaise de l'aider à lui tenir la tête droite.

Evidemment, s'occuper de lui sous forme humaine aurait été plus simple, mais pour le bien de l'opération, ils devaient garder leurs corps animal.

Plus loin, Greg et Vince s'étaient cachés, la silhouette tapie derrière des buissons. Ils observaient leur professeur de métamorphose accompagnée de Hermione Granger qui s'approchaient en direction de leur zone.

La pauvre fille appelait son ami d'un ton désespéré, tout en pleurant semblait-il, toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sentait la tristesse, mais aussi énormément la culpabilité. Greg fronça du museau car c'était deux choses qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir.

Quand finalement ils jugèrent qu'elles avaient fait le pas de trop, ils sortirent de leur cachette et leur barrèrent le passage, grondant d'un air menaçant, babines découvertes et poils hérissés.

Les deux femmes piaillèrent de terreur et eurent pour reflex de tendre leur baguette magique dans leur direction, même si elles se rappelèrent presque aussitôt que ça n'avait aucun effet sur les formes Loups.

-Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle ! Chevrota la plus âgée, se remettant un peu de sa peur et tentant de récupérer un peu de son autorité. Je vous demande de redevenir humain et de répondre à mes questions !

Les deux Loups ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

-Messieurs ! Si vous n'obéissez pas je serais contrainte de vous retirer des points et de vous mettre en retenue… Je… Nous… Nous cherchons en ce moment votre camarade, Mr Potter, alors si vous savez quoi que ce soit ou avez quoi que ce soit avoir avec sa disparition, je vous prierais de…

Greg s'avança d'un pas, claquant la mâchoire vers elles, les faisant bondir en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Harry ? Couina pour sa part Granger en hoquetant à cause de ses pleurs et de son nez qui coulait.

-Je… Nous allons revenir avec le Directeur et le professeur Rogue : vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça jeunes hommes ! Les menaça le professeur avant qu'elles ne partent toutes les deux en courant et criant car les deux Loups firent mine de se précipiter sur elles.

Les deux compères haletèrent joyeusement, puis repartirent se planquer pour pouvoir à nouveau foutre la frousse aux prochains qui se pointeraient.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

La nuit était à nouveau tombée et les Loups avaient recommencé à chanter et à danser. Drago avait repris sa place sur le corps d'Harry, le museau voguant autour de son visage pour l'encourager de petites pressions. L'adolescent répondait à coups de petits gémissements de douleur. La fièvre était remontée d'un coup et il suait à grosses gouttes ouvrant de temps en temps des yeux pleins de suppliques. Pour lui le martyr devait apparaitre interminable, d'autant plus qu'il était complètement dans les vapes.

Couché sur les feuilles mortes, son manteau tombant en loque au niveau des épaules, imbibé de sang, couvert de terre et à présent aussi de poils de couleurs différentes, il présentait un assez triste spectacle.

Mais Drago ne s'inquiétait pas car sous lui, il le sentait convulser en accord avec le rythme, au bord de la brèche.

« Réveille-toi ! Viens ! » Chantaient ses Loups. « Réveille-toi guerrier ! Pousse ton cri ! »

Et Harry luttait, indéfiniment, sa tête frappant violemment d'un côté puis de l'autre, et si Drago l'avait libéré de son poids, surement que le brun se serait tordu dans tous les sens, se serait même griffé au sang avec ses ongles.

Mais c'était une bataille qu'il était en train de perdre.

Plein d'anticipation, le Loup blanc gratta impatiemment le sol de ses pattes avant. Il grogna.

« Viens ! »

Ce fut aussi soudain que pour les autres : Drago se retrouva brusquement avec un Loup sous lui. C'était à chaque fois comme une nouvelle rencontre. L'animal était encore groggy, un peu effrayé de se retrouver les quatre pattes en l'air, surmonté par un être qui était autant synonyme d'ordre et d'obéissance que de confiance et de protection.

Le serpentard posa sa truffe sur celle du Loup noir, le laissant le respirer, comprendre qui il était, tout en admirant ses yeux restés de la même nuance d'émeraude. Ils se détachaient encore plus au milieu de ces poils sombres.

Après quelques reniflements, le nouveau Loup laissa son instinct prendre les rênes et il lui tendit son cou en signe de soumission, restant le plus immobile possible malgré l'inconfort de la position et la douleur de ses blessures. Drago renifla d'amusement : si seulement la version humaine avait été aussi docile…

Il passa sa truffe sur cette gorge, s'amusant des poils ébouriffés et le lécha pour le rassurer. Il se redressa et laissa alors le Loup lui lécher le museau en jappant doucement.

Autour d'eux les autres membres de la Meute poussaient désormais des hurlements de joie, les observant en continuant cependant à leur tourner autour, espérant pouvoir approcher eux aussi leur nouveau compagnon. Drago s'écarta alors et laissa Harry rouler sur son flanc et se faire à ce corps si différent. Fiévreux, il chercha cependant à se mettre rapidement sur ses pattes et il dût le rattraper à mi-parcours, utilisant son propre corps pour faire obstacle avec le sol.

Le gryffondor s'écarta rapidement, ne semblant pas savoir où se mettre et divagua un peu avec ses pattes, du moins jusqu'à ce que Blaise pointe le museau vers lui pour le saluer. Harry fit volte-face aussitôt en lui grognant dessus, les crocs à découvert.

L'autre Loup noir s'éloigna alors la queue entre les pattes et Drago vint mordiller gentiment la nuque du brun, là où se trouvait une belle décoloration blanche tachée de rouge, lui formant un collier, comme c'était aussi le cas aux deux épaules, pour le gronder doucement de ne pas être gentil avec les autres.

Harry grommela mais le laissa faire, l'air cependant agacé.

La fièvre devait le lâcher petit à petit maintenant qu'il était transformé et le caractère ombrageux revenait par la même occasion, tout comme une partie de ses facultés à analyser la situation.

Drago ne voulait pas le laisser trop réfléchir. Poussant un cri de ralliement, il poussa légèrement le brun et les invita à tous le suivre, partant se dégourdir des pattes devenus roides à force de rester sur place.

La troupe démarra derrière lui, Harry happé par le mouvement par des réflexes qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il trébucha un peu d'abord, peu habitué à courir avec quatre membres, et extrêmement fatigué, mais se reprit vite en voyant Pansy émettre un aboiement moqueur. Agacé, il accéléra et vint la mordre à la croupe avant de la dépasser. Il entendit à peine le glapissement de la brune car il était bien décidé à prendre ce que son corps savait être sa place et remonta la meute jusqu'à ne plus avoir qu'une queue blanche comme la neige dans son champ de vision.

Là il était bien.

Il adapta la taille de ses foulées pour courir avec les autres, découvrant alors une nouvelle façon d'être, de faire partie de quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il était encore extrêmement confus et se croyait à moitié dans un rêve.

Et il avait ses raisons de le penser, tout lui semblait bizarre : les sons, les odeurs et même les couleurs. C'était comme être sous l'effet d'une potion hallucinogène. Le seul point de repère dans tout ça, c'était le Loup blanc qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher d'un pouce, peu importe que ses muscles hurlent à l'agonie ou qu'il ressente juste l'envie d'aller se blottir quelque part pour dormir.

De préférence près du Loup Blanc.

Les Autres semblaient vouloir lier le contact avec lui mais pour l'instant il préférait les garder à l'écart et ne pas risquer un combat alors qu'il se sentait si diminué.

La promenade des Loups dura quelques minutes, le temps d'atteindre ce qui semblait être leur territoire habituel et alors le groupe se sépara, obéissant aux directives de leur leader qui leur fit signe d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Harry se demanda si ça le concernait, s'apprêtant à aller se poser dans un coin d'un air plutôt malheureux, mais aussitôt le Loup blanc lui barra le passage et lui mordilla le museau pour lui faire prendre la même direction que lui.

Cela semblait signifier un « Toi, tu restes avec moi idiot ».

Ils marchèrent alors simplement à travers la sombre forêt, semblant pour un œil humain être bizarrement les seules créatures terrestres du coin. Mais c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de repérer les micromouvements des buissons indiquant la présence de petits animaux, ou voir les mulots qui traversaient les zones découvertes sans un bruit, n'ayant guère peur des gros loups puisqu'ils leur passaient entre les pattes.

Harry les voyait en premier plan puisqu'il avait le museau baissé vers le sol, fatigué et las, trop pour même profiter de la sérénité de l'instant. Il releva cependant la tête en percevant un changement dans leur environnement.

Alors que le soleil perçait le ciel au loin, ils étaient à la frontière de la forêt, face à un grand parc et au château de Poudlard. Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait, non pas presque deux jours, mais un mois au moins qu'il avait quitté le bâtiment.

Avec sa vue revenait tout ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir alors et il crut sentir sa patte le bruler là où devrait se trouver son « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ ». Il recula inconsciemment, les oreilles couchées en arrière. Le Loup blanc vint le rejoindre et passa sa tête contre son cou. En un instant, Harry se retrouva à nouveau sur deux jambes, deux jambes qui le lâchèrent brutalement et il ne dut son salut qu'au blond contre lui qui avait passé un bras en travers de son torse et qui le soutenait.

-Là, tout doucement Harry… Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de presque le trainer vers le château.

La fièvre sembla être revenue avec ses pieds puisqu'un épais brouillard vint brouiller son esprit.

-Il faut que tu te fasses soigner maintenant, continua la voix près de lui.

Une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre. Mais qui disait des trucs vrais, alors… Et puis l'odeur qu'il avait était d'une certaine façon rassurante, même si c'était la première fois qu'Harry qualifiait une telle chose d'une odeur.

Puis soudain on le lâcha et la voix fit :

-Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver maintenant.

Il y avait le porche de l'entrée tout près et Harry se dit qu'effectivement ça devait être faisable. Il tituba maladroitement vers celle-ci, essayant d'oublier que la présence rassurante s'était éclipsée sans l'attendre.

Puis un cri raisonna et Harry tourna la tête vers le professeur Chourave qui en laissa tomber son pot de il-ne-savait-quoi .

-MR POTTER !

Il regarda vaguement ses mains, s'étonnant de les trouver couverte de terre et d'un truc qui ressemblait à du sang séché. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il tourna à nouveau de l'œil.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Le professeur de Botanique fit léviter le garçon inconscient jusqu'à l'infirmerie, considérant que c'était la première chose à faire à une heure si jeune, avant même d'aller prévenir le directeur.

L'infirmière l'accueillit avec de grands cris, détaillant la terre, le sang, le manteau déchiré, les feuilles mortes, les poils et ce qui ressemblait à des plaies avec un regard mortifié.

Elle l'avait souvent vu revenir dans des états pas possibles, le Potter, mais là c'était inénarrable. Elle laissa le professeur repartir pour prévenir l'équipe pédagogique que l'on avait retrouvé en un seul morceau le fugueur, commençant pour sa part à l'ausculter pour faire la liste de ses blessures.

-Fièvre, déshydratation, marmonna t'elle, voulant découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait avant de risquer de lui donner des potions avec des contre-indications.

Elle retira une partie des vêtements de l'enfant et nettoya rapidement les deux plaies à chaque épaule, puis, prise d'un soupçon, le retourna sur le ventre pour découvrir celle qui dévorait presque toute la largeur de son cou. Très grave, elle remit doucement les cheveux du garçon à leur place, d'un geste maternel, même si ses yeux ne quittaient pas la marque très reconnaissable des demi-lunes au bord déchiqueté.

Le garçon remua alors d'inconfort, gémissant, et elle se précipita vers son armoire pour sortir un désinfectant, un philtre pour faire baisser la fièvre et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il se réveille – surtout pas en fait- profitant qu'il ne soit pas lucide pour lui faire tout avaler.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était d'un Loup paniqué dans son infirmerie.

Il venait à peine de s'endormir quand le directeur, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Ombrage entrèrent. La petite femme affectait un air hautement important alors qu'elle se dandinait vers elle :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que nous a inventé encore cet élément perturbateur ? Sa punition sera à la hauteur de ses actes et je…

-Je vous prierais de vous taire, je viens juste de l'endormir, répliqua sévèrement Mrs Pomfresh en s'avançant pour les éloigner de l'enfant.

-Comment ?! C'est faire preuve de bien trop de gentillesse pour…

-Professeur Ombrage, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Peut-être devriez-vous laisser notre infirmière s'expliquer ?

La dame du Ministère poussa un petit son de gorge mécontent.

-Merci Albus, fit Mrs Pomfresh avant de prendre un air plus inquiet : Je n'avais pas le choix, je craignais sa réaction s'il devenait un peu trop conscient.

-Pourquoi ? Etait-il délirant et dangereux quand on vous l'a amené ? Demanda Severus.

-Non, il n'était pas conscient, mais les blessures sur son corps ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

-Les Loups l'ont-ils attaqué comme nous le craignions ? demanda Albus d'un ton sombre.

-Pas attaqué, Albus. Marqué. Mr Potter est désormais un Loup.

L'information les laissa tous sans voix, et si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, Mrs Pomfresh aurait pu profiter de l'air ahuri du vénérable directeur que rien ne semblait jamais étonner.

-Comment a-t-il osé devenir un Loup sans même l'accord du Ministre de la Magie ! S'indigna quant à elle Ombrage en foudroyant le corps allongé.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que Mr Potter ait _choisi_ cela, répliqua aussitôt férocement l'infirmière. Et ce n'est pas tout, Albus. Jusqu'ici Mr Malefoy n'avait marqué ses Loups qu'à la nuque, mais Mr Potter semble avoir eu un traitement de faveur puisque ce n'est pas seulement la nuque, mais aussi les épaules qu'il a mordu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est acharné ainsi !

Dumbledore semblait désormais très contrarié et se tourna vers son professeur de potions :

-Aviez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon sur les intentions de Mr Malefoy vis-à-vis de Harry ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ces deux-là ne se supportent pas ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait une telle chose !

-Il faut le convoquer. Si Mr Potter est rentré, c'est que les Loups le sont aussi…

-Ils le sont, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent presque d'un seul mouvement et détaillèrent l'adolescent qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, apparemment douché et changé et qui les observait avec morgue.

-Mr Malefoy, gronda Severus.

-Bonjour aussi professeur Rogue, je vois que vous avez bien trouvé mon colis.

Mrs Pomfresh manqua de s'étrangler d'indignation mais Dumbledore l'empêcha de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières.

-Mr Malefoy, nous avons eu il me semble une discussion à la rentrée sur vos nouvelles capacités, commença le directeur avec autorité, sans beaucoup de succès cependant puisque le jeune Malefoy fixait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé.

Loin de se laisser intimider, il reprit :

-La meute est un système complexe et vous ne pouvez pas vous amuser à marquer des gens pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir leur faire du mal !

-Professeur, j'ai le droit de marquer qui bon me semble, et vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite.

-PAS LUI, s'agaça Dumbledore. Pas quand tout le monde sait que vous n'avez aucune sympathie l'un pour l'autre ! Que se passera-t-il à votre avis quand il sera guéri et qu'il réalisera ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Il viendra à moi, asséna l'adolescent sans le moindre sourire ni la moindre hésitation.

-Il faut que vous vous fassiez à l'idée qu'il ne peut PAS faire partie de votre meute.

-Et il faut que vous vous fassiez au fait qu'il en fait déjà parti. Pensez à faire apporter ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements.

L'insolence du jeune homme les laissa un instant sans voix, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent lui rappeler son statut d'étudiant, Mr Malefoy se détourna et laissa les portes se refermer derrière lui. Le professeur Ombrage releva vivement le menton et se décida elle aussi à partir, annonçant néanmoins que la punition était toujours de rigueur, Loup ou non.

Ayant du mal à cacher sa colère, Dumbledore se retourna vers son infirmière :

-Je veux que vous surveilliez Harry. Au moindre signe de réveil, je veux que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger soient à ses côtés. (Puis vers Severus ) Je veux que vous cherchiez s'il n'existe pas un moyen d'annuler la transformation.

Le professeur des potions eut du mal à cacher son irritation :

-Je doute même qu'une telle chose existe…

-Je sais, mais nous devons quand même essayer… Nous avons tous besoin de lui.

A suivre…

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je ne suis pas un Loup, je ne mords pas ! 'Fin bref, tout mon amour pour vous pour cette semaine et je vous dis à mardi prochain !_


	3. Mécanisme de Défense

_Bonjour tout le monde, mardi est là et avec lui le 3eme chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier tous mes petits commentateurs, ainsi que ceux qui ont montrés leurs intérêts pour cette histoire en la plaçant dans leurs favoris ou dans leur liste d'alerte. J'espère que vous continuerez à passer un bon moment !_

**RAR :**

 **Jus :** Merci de ton commentaire enthousiaste ! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que ça ne fasse pas trop déjà vu. Sinon j'ai effectivement un rythme de parution : tous les mardis je poste un chapitre. J'ai effectivement des chapitres en avance (j'écris le 7ieme actuellement).

 **Babylon :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Et… Ouais… Dumbledore. J'ai quelques petits soucis avec sa façon de faire les choses. Pour Harry tu verra que la meute prendra les choses en mains !

 **Penny :** Hey, merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Pour la façon dont va réagir Harry… eh bien, tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir !

 **Mylene :** Merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

 **Chapitre 3 : Mécanisme de Défense**

-…Crois qu'il se réveille enfin…

-…Le respirer Ron ! Tu…

Harry émit un gémissement et se retourna machinalement pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller. Il se fichait de savoir s'il était l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours, il se sentait comme si son corps avait été piétiné par un hyppogriffe furieux.

C'était décidé, il faisait grève aujourd'hui. Et il le fit savoir depuis l'intérieur de son coussin. Le son produit ne sembla pas éclairer ses amis puisqu'une main commença à le secouer.

Il se contenta de répondre d'un grognement cette fois-là, bien qu'il commençait à se réveiller définitivement. Le coussin avait une infâme odeur de médicament.

Se redressant, il se sentit tout bizarre. Quelque chose clochait et il y avait vraiment une odeur forte et irritante qui trainait dans l'air. Comme un genre de vapeur de produit chimique. Il tourna la tête vers ses deux amis qui étaient assis sur le côté de son lit, ou plutôt d'un lit de l'infirmerie.

Quand Hermione croisa son regard, des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux et en poussant un cri, elle s'élança sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry ne réfléchit pas, il s'écarta aussi sec, montant presque sur la tête du lit, la fixant avec indignation. Instinctivement il sentait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être touché.

-Mais… Harry… Lâcha-t-elle, tout aussi déstabilisée. On s'est fait énormément de soucis pour toi ! Tu n'as pas idée !

-C'est vrai, ajouta Ron alors qu'Harry redescendait sur son lit avec prudence, écoutant à moitié.

Il avait un véritable trou dans son emploi du temps interne. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait atterrit ici, ni ce qui lui valait un tel émoi de la part de son amie.

-On est quel jour ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, heurtant apparemment la sensibilité d'Hermione qui en était toujours à la séance « lamentation ».

Mais qu'était-il sensé faire ? S'excuser ? De quoi ?

-Vendredi, lui fit grâce de répondre Ron. Il est presque 16H. Le professeur Chourave t'a amené ici ce matin très tôt. Et si c'est ce que tu te demandes, la dernière fois que l'on t'a vu, c'était mercredi soir, quand tu as décidé brusquement de sortir risquer ta vie dehors.

Deux nuits et presque deux jours donc… Ca semblait curieusement court. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plus que ça, comme dans une espèce de purgatoire brûlant puis glacial. Il y avait… Malefoy. Malefoy avait été là. Il…

Harry revoyait les yeux brillants du serpentard alors qu'il lui annonçait son intention de le manger s'il le rattrapait. Et il s'était caché, et le grand Loup blanc l'avait trouvé, l'avait retenu au sol et… L'avait mordu… Plusieurs fois.

Machinalement, sa main vint se lever jusqu'à sa nuque, son corps se glaçant d'effroi en sentant sous ses doigts l'affreuse cicatrice qui courait le long de son cou.

Pourtant il avait aussi d'autres flash du Loup blanc. Des souvenirs bien plus positifs. En train de le rassurer, de l'aider… De l'approuver. Et il se souvenait aussi comment il s'était senti libéré à courir avec les autres Loups, au sein et non pas à l'extérieur de quelque chose.

Quoiqu'il fasse dans sa vie, il avait toujours l'impression d'être à l'écart. L'enfant bizarre, le Survivant, le seul gamin à être coincé de force chez lui en été quand les autres se retrouvaient et s'amusaient. D'ailleurs c'était à cause de ce dernier point qu'il n'avait même pas l'impression de faire partie du groupe de ses amis, qu'il était placé en retrait de Ron et d'Hermione qui vivaient des choses beaucoup plus normales de leurs côtés. Et ça l'agaçait tellement.

C'était pourquoi, ô combien cela avait été jouissif de tendre sa gorge au Loup blanc, de lâcher prise et de rentrer dans la masse, avec les autres. Etonnement, alors que son corps rejetait de façon allergique une telle chose, il avait éprouvé un très grand plaisir à se soumettre. Un plaisir tel qu'il ne pouvait pas y penser sans rougir et mourir d'envie de recommencer.

Son esprit avait juste quelques difficultés à faire la connexion entre Drago Malefoy, le mec qui lui menait la vie dure depuis quatre ans, et le Loup blanc.

-TU NOUS ECOUTES HARRY ?! Hurla Hermione, l'obligeant à se tourner à nouveau vers eux.

L'odeur proprement irritante s'accentua et sembla l'intoxiquer. Il toussa pour tenter de la retirer de sa gorge, puis découvrit qu'elle venait des deux humains devant lui.

-Ne m'hurle pas dessus Hermione ! La prévint-il. Et je t'écoute si j'ai envie de t'écouter ! Si c'est pour t'entendre me faire des sermons comme quoi je n'aurais pas dû sortir, c'est INUTILE ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

La sorcière lui adressa un regard tueur qu'il tint sans ciller et alors celle-ci devint livide et baissa brusquement les yeux, l'air mortifiée et furieuse.

-Tu réalises que… Commença-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je suis un Loup, continua pour elle Harry.

Il venait effectivement de le réaliser lui aussi, parce qu'il venait d'obliger la brunette à se soumettre.

Il aurait peut-être dû paniquer à cette idée, vérifier que tous les membres de son corps étaient à leurs places, mais comme il ne se sentait pas foncièrement différent et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans sa tête, cela lui parut inutile.

De toute façon, l'avait-on jamais traité comme un sorcier normal ? Non. Eh bien maintenant il avait l'avantage de pouvoir dire qu'il ne l'était pas.

Un Loup… Comme un animagus plus gros et ayant l'avantage de ne plus craindre la magie.

/Comme Sirius/

Pour l'instant ça ne semblait pas vraiment dramatique.

-C'est pas sympa, Harry, intervint Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Tu la connais, tu sais qu'elle a vraiment eu peur pour toi.

Lui ne sentait pas aussi fort qu'Hermione, pas l'irritation en tout cas, l'odeur était plus douce, comme du soulagement, épicée cependant d'une note de colère. Rien que par l'odeur, Harry pouvait déduire que Ron était mieux dans sa peau que ne l'était leur amie. Du moins il ne se sentait pas la nécessité de s'imposer à lui.

-C'est pas contre Hermione, c'est instinctif, répliqua Harry d'un ton grognon. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi.

-Tu n'es pas un peu… Bouleversé ? C'est horrible ce que Malefoy t'as fait !

Il était vrai que le moment du marquage avait été horrible, Harry avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se faire dévorer par la meute. Ce qui laissait une inconnue dans cette histoire : Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-il choisi ? Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, alors pourquoi le prendre, lui, alors qu'ils se détestaient depuis leur première année ?

-Ce qui me bouleverse actuellement, c'est que j'ai loupé la retenue d'Ombrage hier soir et qu'elle va me le faire payer.

A cette seule pensée, son mal-être qui l'avait lâché grâce aux Loups l'envahit de nouveau, avec une vague nausée.

Bizarrement, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se sentait encore moins armé pour faire face à tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il était juste… Mentalement fatigué.

Ce fut donc avec un air abattu qu'il accueillit Dumbledore et l'affreux Rogue qui venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

*Comme des oiseaux de mauvais augures…* Songea t'il.

Il cligna follement des paupières quand les deux sorciers approchèrent en amenant avec eux de nouvelles odeurs désagréables. Décidemment, tout le monde était agacé de lui ! Voilà qui faisait plaisir…

-Je vois que tu es réveillé Harry, commença Dumbledore d'une voix calme contredite par son odeur.

-Comme d'habitude, vous avez le don pour vous attirer des ennuis, enchaina Rogue en le toisant avec mépris.

Harry sentit de violents frissons traverser son corps. Si autant l'hypocrisie du directeur ne faisait que le blesser, l'attitude de cet homme le rendait malade. Il se leva aussitôt debout sur son lit, se fichant bien d'à quel point il avait l'air ridicule ainsi. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas que cet homme le traite comme s'il était son inferieur et son souffre-douleur. Si Rogue avait des problèmes, il n'avait qu'à aller se défouler sur un punching ball.

-Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna l'homme en le fusillant du regard, se retrouvant obligé à lever la tête.

-Ne . me . donnez . PAS . d'ordres ! Cracha Harry devant l'homme qui refusait de baisser les yeux.

-Harry, s'il te plait, calme toi, tenta Dumbledore. Nous allons juste tranquillement discuter de ce qui est arrivé car je ne doute pas un instant que Mrs Pomfresh nous surveille depuis son bureau et qu'elle ne souhaite pas te voir te surmener. J'ai demandé à…

Mais c'était à peine si Harry l'entendait, il ne pouvait quitter du regard l'homme qui le défiait volontairement.

Entretemps, Dumbledore continuait à parler :

-…Je t'avais pourtant déconseillé d'approcher Mr Malefoy, et je dois avouer que je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas fait preuve de la sagesse que j'attendais de ta…

Aveugle en l'occurrence à la tension de la situation, ou trop habitué aux joutes entre son maitre des potions et Harry, il ne prévit pas ce qu'il avait pourtant imaginé concernant ce dernier et le blond.

Ulcéré, Harry se jeta sur Rogue, prenant aussitôt sa forme de Loup.

Puisque ce dernier refusait de se soumettre il ne restait plus qu'à régler ça dans le sang. Ses crocs se refermèrent violemment sur le bras de l'homme, déchiquetant sa robe pour arriver jusqu'à la chair. Rogue poussa un cri étouffé et Harry se sentit sourire : Ah ! Il faisait moins le malin maintenant !

Refusant de le lâcher, il commença à faire de violents mouvements de la tête pour lui arracher l'avant-bras.

Instinctivement, le professeur de potion avait attrapé sa baguette et jetait des sorts, mais ces derniers semblaient juste ricocher sur son poil.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa Mrs Pomfresh s'enfermer dans son bureau avec Hermione et Ron qui poussaient de grands cris, dépassés, aussi effrayés par le Loup qu'inquiets pour Harry.

-LACHEZ-MOI ! Grimaça Rogue en attrapant son museau de son autre main pour le forcer à s'éloigner, lui tirant désagréablement sur une babine.

Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui laisser son bras. Oh ,non. Il allait le prendre et l'installer sur un piédestal quelque part. Oui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, ce sera très bien.

-Harry, je t'en prie, lâche le professeur Rogue ! Faisait Dumbledore derrière en tentant de garder un ton apaisant.

-Mr le Directeur, haleta Rogue, son visage se recouvrant de grosses gouttes de sueur : Vous devriez aller chercher Mr Malefoy, peut être que lui, il l'écoutera.

-Je m'y refuse. Je ne peux pas laisser un enfant capricieux prendre le contrôle de Harry.

Pourtant, à la mention de Malefoy, Harry avait tendu l'oreille. Une part de lui se demanda si ce bras valait de ne pas aller retrouver son chef de meute immédiatement.

D'un autre côté, peut être que son chef de meute serait ravi s'il revenait triomphant avec et le lui offrait…

-Il vous suffit de baisser les yeux et de montrer un peu d'humilité Severus, reprit Dumbledore. J'ai bien peur qu'Harry ait considéré que vous défiiez son autorité.

-Je ne vais pas m'aplatir devant un élève !

-Vous le faites bien devant Mr Malefoy.

-Ce n'est PAS pareil !

-Severus, reprit Dumbledore avec un ton plus en accord avec son odeur. Vous me faites regretter d'avoir fermé les yeux toutes ces années sur votre comportement avec ce garçon !

Et vlan ! Rogue devint encore plus livide, comme s'il venait de se faire frapper au visage. Harry réalisa alors qu'il y avait aussi des structures hiérarchiques chez les humains et que de toute évidence, Dumbledore était le dominant de Rogue.

Plein de honte et écumant de colère rentrée, l'homme s'immobilisa et baissa le regard.

Harry se sentit déçu. Il aurait vraiment voulu ce bras, mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas insister et de faire preuve de miséricorde bienveillante.

Avec méfiance, comme s'il lâchait en vérité un serpent venimeux qui pourrait lui sauter à la gorge à tout instant, il déverrouilla sa mâchoire et retira ses dents du bras avant de s'éloigner à distance correcte. Mâchant sa salive, il grogna pour la forme, se persuadant que Rogue n'avait pas bon gout même si l'arôme ferrugineux du sang était le même pour tous.

Puis il décida d'aller rejoindre son clan. Il trottina ingénument jusqu'à la porte et celle-ci se referma brusquement avec un son de verrou. Décontenancé, Harry se rendit tout de même jusqu'à elle pour pousser de la patte l'un des battants, puis comme rien ne se passait, il se souleva pour jouer de ses pattes avant sur la poignée, mais en vain. La porte était verrouillée magiquement.

Se détournant, il partit aussitôt à la recherche d'une autre sortie même s'il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il fit le tour de la longue salle pour repasser d'un air désespéré devant Dumbledore qui soignait les lacérations de Rogue et se mit à gratter férocement la porte en couinant de dépit, tentant de passer le museau par l'interstice.

Il voulait retrouver son clan !

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu dois rester ici le temps que nous trouvions une solution viable à ton nouvel état, annonça Dumbledore.

Harry tourna à peine la tête vers le vieil homme pour recommencer à gratter de toutes ses forces sur la porte, avant de se défouler tout simplement sur elle, se jetant dessus en poussant des grognements furieux, puis, alors qu'il sentait l'odeur familière de son Loup blanc, il tenta de repasser le museau sous la porte, émettant une série de couinements tristes.

Ils étaient derrière la porte ! Il le sentait ! Et eux aussi le sentaient !

Furieux, Harry fit un véritable bond en arrière de frustration, secouant vivement de la tête, puis il se retourna vers les deux hommes responsables de la situation et montra les crocs.

Sentant le danger, Dumbledore tourna sa baguette vers lui :

-Harry, je ne voudrais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne vas plus m'en laisser le choix…

Le brun n'avait pour intention que de les menacer et leur faire suffisamment peur pour qu'ils déverrouillent cette fichue porte. Une part de lui songea qu'il aurait pu redevenir humain, mais il n'avait pas sa baguette, c'était Malefoy qui l'avait, et puis il était bien plus en sécurité sous cette forme. Moins vulnérable. Particulièrement face à cet homme qui souhaitait le contrôler.

Harry ne pouvait deviner où commençait et s'arrêtait la bienveillance de Dumbledore à son égard, mais maintenant qu'il était Loup, il pouvait lire à travers les rides de son visage et l'homme s'attendait à le voir obéir aussi sagement que Rogue. Et cette relation n'avait rien à voir avec l'image du grand-père bienveillant ou du mentor que Harry s'était imaginé.

Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, parce que ce n'était pas une émotion qu'il pouvait sentir, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il continuait à fuir son regard ?

De toute façon Dumbledore ne pouvait plus obtenir ce genre de choses de lui, parce que sa fidélité appartenait désormais au Loup blanc.

Harry fonça vers eux et le directeur lança sa baguette en avant avec un sort bref et sonore.

Le Loup noir s'éclata le museau contre une grille et se secoua vivement de surprise. Ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, il réalisa que le sorcier l'avait mis EN CAGE !

-Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sur toi Harry, mais je peux l'utiliser autrement, commenta Dumbledore en affectant un air triste et déçu. Je veux que tu saches que cela me désole vraiment, mais je fais ça pour ton bien.

Harry se jeta sur les barreaux en un saut, grognant de colère.

-Je pense que ton nouvel instinct te déboussole, mais Mr Malefoy n'est pas une personne de confiance. Oublies-tu qui est son père ? Qui il sert ? De plus, il n'a jamais montré que mépris à ton égard. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'ai fait ceci que pour pouvoir se défouler sur toi ou pour te livrer plus facilement à Voldemort…

Il ne l'écouta pas, à peine. Dumbledore parlait sans savoir. S'il ignorait encore tout ce qui concernait la famille de Malefoy et sa situation par rapport à Voldemort, Harry savait que le transformer pour en faire un bouc émissaire serait complétement idiot, et pour cause : il était trop dominant pour cela. Il était plus dominant que tous les autres membres de la meute à l'exception bien évidemment du Loup blanc et les autres Loups l'avaient accueilli avec joie malgré qui il était.

Quelles que soient les raisons de Malefoy, le livrer ou le faire souffrir n'en faisaient certainement pas partis.

Le sorcier secoua tristement la tête.

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons tout faire pour t'aider.

*JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE AIDE !* Clama Harry, ce qui prit la forme d'un long hurlement.

Dumbledore fit sortir Mrs Pomfresh, Hermione et Ron du bureau et tous les deux le regardèrent avec chagrin de loin, lui assurant eux aussi qu'ils feraient tout pour l'aider. Harry mordit l'un des barreaux en réponse, faute de pouvoir les frapper pour leur bêtise.

Rogue prit bien le temps de passer devant lui avec un sourire mauvais et méprisant :

-Je retire 100 points à Gryffondor. Pour agression d'une figure d'autorité.

Il eut néanmoins un geste de recul lorsqu'Harry se jeta à nouveau sur les barreaux en claquant des mâchoires, les yeux fous et la salive écumante.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglé… Lâcha-t-il avant d'essayer de reprendre sa contenance malgré le fait qu'il marchait plus vite que d'habitude pour mettre de la distance.

*J'TEN FOUTRAIS DES FIGURES D'AUTORITE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS J'LE PRENDRAIS TON BRAS ! ET TOUTES TES CONNERIES D'ALLURES SOUMISES NE M'EN EMPECHERONT PAS !*

Il y eut un timide « bonne nuit » de Hermione, avant qu'elle ne parte en retenant ses sanglots, soutenue de Ron. Dumbledore murmura quant à lui quelque chose à la grande peinture près de l'entrée avant de lancer un nouveau sort et suivre le mouvement sans un regard pour Harry. La porte de l'infirmerie se referma avec un nouveau claquement de serrure, le laissant tout seul dans l'immense pièce.

Harry hurla de toutes ses forces, appelant en pleurant ses compagnons.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Depuis l'extérieur parvenait à peine quelques faibles rayons de lumière lunaire qui éclaboussaient le sol et des yeux humains se seraient à peine acclimatés à aussi peu d'éclairage, un Loup, par contre, même sous forme humaine, s'en contentait tout à fait.

Il était très tôt, et presque trop tard pour Drago qui remâchait encore son agacement contre Pansy qui avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous habillés de noir, comme les gentlemen –et gentlewoman-cambrioleurs qu'ils étaient censés être.

« Le diable est dans les détails », disait-on.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il fit signe à Gregory et à Vincent de faire le guet, tandis qu'il faisait se rapprocher Théodore et Pansy. A trois, ils s'attelèrent à décortiquer le verrou magique de Dumbledore pendant que Blaise s'assurait que toutes les peintures dormaient.

Ce n'était pas par l'opération du Saint Esprit que le vieux magicien savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce château, ni à quel moment il devait arriver pour tomber à pic. Tous les tableaux, statues et armures qui jalonnaient la structure étaient ses espions personnels.

Il fallut presque vingt minutes pour réussir à débloquer les portes.

-Et le sort de silence ? Chuchota Pansy.

-Il nous est plutôt utile en l'occurrence, marmonna Théodore.

Drago approuva silencieusement, avant de faire signe aux trois autres de se replier vers eux, ne laissant que Vincent en faction devant les portes. Pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie, ils eurent une nouvelle mauvaise surprise qui les secoua tous de colères.

Leur nouveau Loup était retenu dans une petite cage !

Celui-ci se mit sur ses pattes aussitôt, les oreilles dressées et sautilla de joie de les voir, passant son museau par les barreaux pour tenter de se rapprocher d'eux, couinant d'anticipation, mais Drago dût d'abord jeter un sort aux peintures de l'infirmerie, particulièrement celle à côté de la porte, où il avait vu la nurse se lever brusquement pour prendre la direction d'une porte. L'image tomba endormie par terre avant de l'avoir atteinte.

Puis il fallut calmer tous les autres.

-On va le libérer, ok, et on va le ramener avec nous, psalmodia t'il en frottant vigoureusement les cheveux de Théodore et de Pansy qui s'étaient collé à lui et fourraient le nez dans son cou.

Heureusement que Gregory et Blaise étaient trop occupés à essayer d'approcher Harry pour le consoler, même si ce dernier, méfiant, s'éloigna légèrement des bords de la cage.

Ayant réussi à rassurer ses deux émotifs, Drago se dirigea droit vers son nouveau Loup qui se rapprocha à nouveau, se jetant presque à terre pour lui montrer son ventre, la gorge tendue dans sa direction. S'il avait été un chat il aurait sûrement ronronné lorsque Drago vint lui caresser le cou à travers les barreaux.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, on va te sortir de là.

-Quel monstre est Dumbledore pour l'avoir enfermé comme un animal ?! S'insurgea Pansy.

-Geste désespéré de celui qui voit les évènements lui échapper, railla Drago. Je suis sûr qu'il pense faire bien, mais il est en manque cruel d'informations sur nous.

-Je pense que l'on peut faire fondre ces barreaux avec un très fort sort de chaleur, annonça Théo avant de fixer Harry : Il est fin sous sa forme humaine, je suis sûr qu'avec juste deux barreaux en moins, on pourrait le faire passer.

-Bon plan, approuva le blond avant de fermer sa main sur une touffe de poil du Loup et de penser très fort à sa volonté de le faire redevenir humain.

Aussitôt les poils disparurent et il se retrouva à serrer le cou du gryffondor qui le fixait d'un air fatigué. Drago retint un grognement en voyant qu'on l'avait à peine soigné et que personne ne l'avait laisser se doucher et enfiler un change propre. On lui avait juste ôté son manteau, ses chaussures et son tricot.

-Tu es trop gros sous ta forme de loup, lui souffla t'il. Alors reste dans un coin tranquille pendant qu'on s'occupe de cette merde.

Il le lâcha et contourna la cage pour rejoindre Pansy, Théo et Blaise qui posaient déjà la pointe de leurs baguettes sur deux barreaux ciblés. Harry se releva sur son séant et rampa vers le fond opposé, là où il se fit attraper par derrière par Greg qui s'occupa de le maintenir à sa place. Drago hocha la tête face à l'initiative, sachant que le petit brun était de toute façon trop éreinté pour riposter. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ses frères-Loups.

Ils enclenchèrent à pleine puissance leur magie, regardant le métal rougir peu à peu. Lorsque le rouge passa à l'orange, puis au blanc, ils le virent commencer à fondre comme une bougie, de grosses gouttes d'acier coulant rapidement jusqu'à former une flaque au sol. Drago lança un aguamenti dessus pour la refroidir et éviter à tout le monde des brûlures inutiles.

Après ça, ils extirpèrent le prisonnier de sa geôle.

-Je… Commença le brun, mais Drago le coupa aussi sec :

-Pas le temps pour les discussions, on a déjà trainé trop longtemps ici. Greg !

Le châtain hocha de la tête, puis souleva le gryffondor pour le jeter sur son épaule. Celui-ci émit un cri de protestation.

-Tu n'es pas plus lourd qu'une plume, grimaça Gregory en le fusillant du regard. Ça t'arrive de manger des fois ?

-Je peux marcher !

-On y va, ordonna Drago en faisant la sourde oreille.

Le brun bouda alors, semblant comprendre qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se résoudre à être transporté comme un sac de farine.

-Je peux te porter comme une mariée, aussi, si tu veux, lâcha Greg d'un air goguenard et pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard tueur et un doigt d'honneur.

Aussitôt dit, les serpentards, plus un gryffondor délivré, quittèrent l'infirmerie en refermant les portes comme si rien ne venait de se passer, avant de se diriger en silence vers les cachots. Mais plutôt que de descendre totalement, là où se trouvait la maison de Serpentard, ils obliquèrent au premier sous-sol, vers un couloir qui n'était habituellement jamais usité des élèves ou même des professeurs. Le seul à jamais y mettre les pieds jusqu'alors devait être Rusard pour accéder aux deux réserves du fond.

Là se trouvaient les anciens appartements des parents des élèves de Serpentard, utilisés à une époque où le Poudlard Express n'existait pas et où le trajet se faisait à l'appréciation de chacun. C'était là que Drago et la meute vivaient désormais, derrière un passage gardé par une statue de loup.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés dans ce qui leur tenait lieu de salon, Drago se permit de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement pendant que Pansy s'exclamait joyeusement : « KIDNAPPING REUSSI ! ».

Harry semblait pester d'être toujours sur l'épaule de Greg, mais à la place de se plaindre de ce fait, il s'informa :

-Quel est cet endroit ?

-C'est notre salle commune, répondit Blaise en allant s'affaler sur une banquette basse qui formait un U autour d'une table.

-Ne commence pas à t'installer Blaise, le prévint Drago, s'attirant un soupir en réponse. Va plutôt préparer la chambre.

-Ouiii…

Puis comme un commandant sur un champ de bataille, il se mit à donner des ordres à chacun :

-Pansy, va faire couler un bain. Théo, trouve des vêtements à sa taille pour dormir. Ce crétin de Directeur ne nous a pas apporté ses affaires ! Vince, des serviettes propres et une nouvelle brosse à dent.

Chacun parti aussi sec effectuer sa tâche malgré leur fatigue.

-Pensez à vous changer aussi, ajouta t'il en observant son propre pull noir au col roulé.

-Que… ?!

Il retourna son attention sur le « pauvre » gryffondor dépassé par les évènements et s'approcha de lui, posant les doigts sur sa nuque pour caresser la cicatrice de sa marque :

-Les questions seront pour demain.

Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui, déterminés et scrutateurs :

-Très bien… Mais en attendant… Est-ce que je pourrais être reposé sur le sol ?

-Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Greg.

Harry ouvra la bouche, sans doute pour répliquer que s'il était né avec deux pieds, c'était pour pouvoir se tenir dessus, mais Drago l'en empêcha :

-Greg a raison, c'est inutile puisqu'il va t'envoyer directement dans la baignoire.

-QUOI ?!

-Le bain est prêt ! Chantonna Pansy depuis une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Faisant fi des protestations du brun, le blond suivit Greg jusqu'à la salle de bain, là où lui et Pansy commencèrent à déshabiller Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je peux me laver tout seul !

-Tais-toi et profite, le coupa Pansy en déboutonnant sa chemise jusqu'en bas, peu dérangée puisque le brun avait les mains occupées à tenter de garder le pantalon que Drago lui arrachait sans pitié.

Sa chemise fut d'ailleurs tirée jusqu'à ses poignets, et Drago, agacé, lui retira ses chaussettes d'un coup sec, avant de le chatouiller sous les côtes pour l'obliger à lâcher.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Potter, tu n'as pas à être pudique devant nous.

Il réussit enfin à tirer son pantalon jusqu'à terre, le débarrassant de sa chemise d'un même mouvement pour le laisser juste en caleçon.

-Si on avait été qu'entre garçon, ça se tiendrait, riposta Harry, mais ELLE, elle est là !

-Pansy nous a tous déjà vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Oui et si tu veux savoir qui a la plus petite…

-PANSY ! Firent toutes les voix masculines, venant de différents points du dortoir.

Elle roula des yeux, très amusée.

Drago secoua la tête, affligé, avant de profiter d'un moment de relâchement du brun pour lui arracher son caleçon. Ce dernier couina au courant d'air, mais n'eut guère le temps de s'enrhumer puisque Greg le souleva pour le déposer dans la baignoire.

Harry poussa un gémissement au contact de l'eau chaude, avant de se relâcher brutalement devant le confort que cela lui apportait. Drago comprenait : trois jours sans se laver, quelle horreur !

Il ralluma l'eau en se rendant compte que le bain se teintait d'un rouge brunâtre, et sans demander la permission, attrapa l'avant-bras du gryffondor pour observer ses morsures, s'assurant que Mrs Pomfresh les avaient refermées correctement. Au moins, sur ça, elle semblait avoir fait son travail.

-Je peux me laver tout seul, vous savez… Commença à protester à nouveau Harry alors que Pansy faisait s'écouler du shampooing dans sa main.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris : on ne te lâche pas jusqu'à demain ! Lui apprit-elle en venant mouiller ses cheveux avant de les shampouiner.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Rentrer dans mon dortoir de gryffondor et…

-Tu penses sincèrement que tu arriveras à dormir là-bas ? Le coupa Drago en passant un gant plein de savon sur son visage. Avec leurs odeurs, leurs contacts, et la possibilité d'être poignardé dans le dos par leurs soit-disantes bonnes intentions ?

Il eut un rictus satisfait en voyant qu'il l'avait mouché et ne put s'empêcher de continuer à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, toujours très heureux de pouvoir rabaisser les rouge et or :

-Je suis sûr que Dumbledore t'a dit qu'il faisait ça pour ton bien.

Il savait qu'il avait gagné car le brun cessa aussi sec ses protestations, se laissant faire en fixant l'eau, furieux. Et malheureux. Cela ne fit d'ailleurs qu'empirer les attentions des autres Loups qui ne cherchaient qu'à le réconforter en le dorlotant de leur mieux.

Au vu de ses réactions gênées, il était évident que personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui, ce qui expliquait le peu d'affection qu'il semblait porter à sa famille adoptive. Drago ne se faisait cependant pas trop de souci : ses louveteaux allaient bien vite le décoincer de ce côté-là.

Théodore revint avec des vêtements : un boxer à lui et une chemise de nuit à Drago, ce qu'il valida avec appréciation. Rien ne valait un vêtement portant son odeur sur son nouveau Loup qu'il avait somme toute fort bien choisi. Oui, il était très satisfait de lui-même sur ce coup là.

-Il va falloir te remplumer Harry, commenta Vince qui était là avec les serviettes et qui voyait avec quelle facilité Greg le soulevait. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour ne pas t'envoler quand tu es sur ton balai.

-Un attrapeur DOIT être léger, répliqua machinalement le brun en se laissant emmitoufler dans le drap de bain.

-N'empêche, ça se voyait pas sur ta forme de Loup. Tu dois avoir une sacrée épaisseur de poil. Comme tes cheveux, s'amusa Pansy en frottant ces derniers avec une autre serviette.

-Mes cheveux sont parfaits.

-Ceci est rigoureusement inexact, se moqua Drago en attrapant sa brosse à dent pour commencer lui aussi à se préparer pour la nuit.

Théo, Vince et Blaise étaient déjà en chemise et ils prirent le relais de l'habillage d'Harry. Sans Pansy pour l'intimider, il y eut moins de cris de pucelle outragée.

Le rituel du soir, effectué à 2H du matin, se termina finalement, avec un Potter heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait encore aller aux toilettes tout seul. Le calme était revenu, Pansy et Blaise se tartinaient la peau de crème de nuit, Drago lui, finissait ses habituelles opérations capillaires, à savoir, coincer chaque mèche lustrée d'une lotion avec des barrettes afin d'éviter tout cheveu rebelle le lendemain matin.

Le nouveau membre du clan, le seul à ne l'avoir jamais vu comme ça auparavant, éclata de rire en l'apercevant, et Drago se vengea en ordonnant d'un signe à Greg de récupérer le brun et de le balancer sur son lit.

-JE SAIS MARCHER ! Répliqua ce dernier en perdant toute trace d'amusement, alors que cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien porté comme une mariée.

Drago émit un ricanement méchant, avant de les suivre et d'assister au largage du gryffi sur le grand lit aux draps et couvertures préalablement ouverts.

C'était la chambre de Drago, même s'il était rare qu'il en ait le seul usufruit. Comme c'était les appartements des parents de serpentards, il reprenait les couleurs et le style, avec néanmoins un standing plus élevé. Il n'y avait certainement pas de baignoire dans les dortoirs par exemple, et pas plus de cheminée dans chaque chambre, ni de bureaux de travail personnels et petits fauteuils confortables.

Drago se laissa tomber à côté du brun, s'étalant avec bonheur. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi !

Son voisin commença à vouloir de nouveau protester, mais Blaise vint lui aussi les rejoindre, suivi rapidement par Théo qui se lova entre eux comme un chaton, et Pansy qui monta carrément sur le brun avec un grand sourire, se servent de ses pectoraux comme coussins.

-Oh, que j'aimerais pouvoir voir la tête du directeur quand il rentrera dans l'infirmerie au matin, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir de contentement.

Greg et Vince prirent alors place à chaque bord en ramenant les draps et les couvertures sur eux.

-VOUS PLAISANTEZ ?! Couina finalement le nouveau venu, figé d'horreur devant ce tas de Loups-serpentards.

-Tais-toi, je rêve de dormir depuis ce matin, gémit Pansy. On a dû aller en cours cet après-midi, NOUS !

Elle frotta sa joue contre lui et bailla en fermant les yeux alors que Théo venait chercher de même le contact en s'accrochant à lui. Blaise les imita en venant plonger sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier était plus que cerné.

-Ils… Je ne comprends pas… Ils ne sont pas censés me détester ? Finit-il par lâcher en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à Drago.

Le blond lui jeta un sourire moqueur en croisant les bras derrière la tête :

-Plus maintenant. Tu es leur frère et ils t'ont accepté. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi et ils avaient hâte de t'avoir avec eux, c'est pourquoi ce soir ils te collent comme de la glue.

Apparemment encore décontenancé et sceptique, le brun refit un tour des visages l'entourant. Drago ricana lorsqu'il sembla abandonner toute résistance en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son coussin, l'air cependant peu tranquille.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, lui conseilla-t-il, car c'est à ça que va ressembler ta vie désormais !

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut un Dumbledore estomaqué qui s'immobilisa à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et plusieurs gryffondors matinaux qui hurlèrent d'effrois en découvrant leur sablier de points.

A suivre…

 _Voila voila, que pensez-vous de ce tas de Loups ? On en apprendra plus sur eux désormais et j'espère que leurs caractères sans masques de serpentard vous plairont. En tout cas, moi je m'amuse bien avec eux ! Je vous dis à mardi prochain !_


	4. Comportement social

_Bonjour ! Voici votre chapitre du mardi mes adorables lecteurs ! Prêts à faire un peu plus connaissance avec la meute ?_

 **RAR :**

 **Paille** : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont.

 **Mylene** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Si tu déteste Dumbledore, attends de voir ici Ombrage en action ! Pour Harry et Drago… eh bien il va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant pour avoir ta réponse !

 **Chapitre 4 : Comportement social**

Poudlard. Samedi matin. La seule chambre occupée par les Loups était plongée dans la pénombre, la douce chaleur de corps enchevêtrés et le ronronnement doux des ronflements curieusement synchronisés.

Alors qu'il dormait merveilleusement bien, Drago Malefoy fut arraché violemment des bras de Morphée par un hurlement de loup, un appel qui résonnait uniquement dans sa tête et qui venait tout droit de la statue à l'entrée de leur appartement.

C'était leur sonnette d'entrée, annonçant que quelqu'un était à leur porte.

Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qui le demandait.

Il s'étira langoureusement, décidé à faire poireauter le directeur, puis admira avec une satisfaction un peu béate sa meute, prise dans un sommeil profond. Même son nouveau venu était endormi et ce, malgré sa gêne d'hier, n'ayant pu résister à la chaleur confortable des corps contre lui et à l'odeur rassurante de ses compagnons. Les Loups étaient des créatures sociales et tactiles, Potter ne pouvait pas lutter longtemps contre cela.

L'admirant, avec un certain sentiment de possessivité, plus fort encore qu'avec ses autres Loups – et après tout il s'était refusé à lui avec combativité- il caressa les marques de cette obstination, aux épaules, avant de laisser courir le revers de sa main le long d'un bras aux muscles nerveux, la peau joliment ambrée, jusqu'au dos de la main.

Là, il eut un froncement de sourcil, et attira celle-ci à lui, observant les étranges marques qui se trouvaient dessus.

« _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ » lut-il en cicatrice.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce… Rejetant son agacement à voir que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait marqué de son empreinte, il s'efforça de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait donner une chose pareille.

*Plume de sang* Songea t'il rapidement, et les liens logiques se firent aussitôt dans sa tête alors qu'il jetait pour la première fois un regard plein de pitié sur le brun.

A quel point les personnes sensées le protéger avaient tout foiré ?

La sonnette retentit à nouveau dans sa tête, plus insistante et il grogna d'agacement parce que c'était quand même un samedi matin.

S'extirpant de Gregory et de Théodore, il attrapa sa robe de chambre et retira toutes les barrettes de ses cheveux d'un sort, les laissant retomber à merveille autour de son visage. Après quoi, il se présenta à l'entrée de leur salle commune, faisant pivoter la statue de l'entrée pour se planter devant, un bras appuyé contre le mur, une autre sur sa hanche pour bien montrer son mécontentement.

-On attend toujours les affaires de Potter, annonça t'il aux deux adultes sans leur laisser le temps de dire la moindre chose.

Il s'agissait effectivement d'Albus Dumbledore, dans une ridicule robe jaune poussin qui semblait vouloir agresser les yeux du blond, et de la fidèle servante du Ministre, Dolores Ombrage, slash professeur de défense contre les bisounours, slash grande inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Cette femme avait perdu toute crédibilité à ses yeux le jour où elle avait commencé à leur apprendre qu'il fallait commencer par s'excuser avant toute pensée de contrattaque, puis, si le conflit était inévitable, appeler le Ministère au secours. Parce qu'il était évident qu'avec le zèle et l'efficacité de leur chère brigade d'Auror, ils ne seraient pas tous déjà morts quand ils arriveront.

-Mr Malefoy, je sais que vous vous êtes rendus dans l'infirmerie pendant la nuit pour enlever Mr Potter…

-C'est une accusation ?! S'insurgea Drago avec un splendide ton hypocrite. Vous avez des preuves ? Je ne pense pas.

-Nous savons que Mr Potter est dans vos appartements en ce moment, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix raisonnable.

-Et qui vous dit qu'il ne s'y est pas rendu de lui-même ?

-Malade, il aurait fait fondre deux barreaux de sa cage, retiré mon verrou et aurait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Ca, ça ne regarde que vous, le contra Drago qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche avant de prendre un air bien plus inquiétant : une cage, vous dites… ?

-Ne jouez pas les ingénus, les tableaux ne se sont pas endormis tous seuls.

-Mais encore une fois, vous n'avez aucune preuve pour nous accuser, nous, en particulier. Et je tiens à ajouter que même si nous l'avions fait, nous aurions été dans notre droit, Potter fait partie des nôtres désormais.

La petite femme, silencieuse jusqu'ici, se racla la gorge de façon insistante pour réclamer leur attention. Drago tourna brusquement son regard sur elle, la toisant de son regard d'acier.

-Je ne suis pas au courant des mesures prises par notre Directeur, mesures apparemment inadaptées, mais j'ai écrit au Ministre de la Magie hier soir et j'ai reçu sa réponse ce matin. Il n'était pas heureux du tout par la nouvelle, d'ailleurs (fit-elle de sa voix onctueuse en levant la tête vers Dumbledore) il vous tient en partie pour responsable, pour ne pas avoir eu la lucidité d'apporter un traitement particulier à Mr Potter qui, de toute évidence, est très perturbé. Nous n'étions pas certains que le laisser avec les autres élèves était une bonne idée, et maintenant qu'il est un Loup, c'est totalement inapproprié. Le Ministère est prêt à mettre en place un dispositif particulier pour s'occuper correctement de lui et lui fournir l'éducation dont il a besoin. J'ai ici un…

Elle commença à sortir un papier, surement un nouveau décret d'éducation qui cette fois-ci concernerait précisément une seule personne, mais Drago le lui arracha des mains et le parcourut, se retenant de ne pas hurler de rire devant le manque de subtilité du gouvernement.

Il rebaissa la tête vers la petite dame qui lui souriait hypocritement, lui rendit cette grâce, et déchira en deux le document signé du sceau du Ministre sous son visage cette fois-ci déconfit.

Il en fit deux autres morceaux et les roula en boulette qu'il jeta derrière lui.

-Je vais préciser deux petites choses, commença Drago. Harry James Potter, élève en 5eme année de Poudlard à Gryffondor, ne vous appartient, ni à vous Mr le Directeur, ni au Ministère. Il est A MOI. Je l'ai revendiqué et je l'ai eu dans mon plus grand droit comme le stipule la loi. Et le seul fait qu'il soit un Loup fait de lui un enfant émancipé qui ne dépend plus que de son chef de meute, qui est… Tiens ! MOI ! La vie est bien faite vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire le concernant et que nous attendons toujours ses affaires.

Puis devant l'air outragé de Dolores Ombrage :

-Et vous pouvez dire à notre cher Ministre que s'il a à redire de MES choix, il n'a qu'à s'adresser à mon père. Vous savez ? L'homme qui le finance en grande partie et qui vient le secourir quand il fait de la merde ? Ah oui, et aussi de se calmer avec la presse, parce qu'à force de nous enfoncer à coup de pied l'idée que Potter est cinglé, on va finir par croire qu'il nous prend vraiment pour des crétins. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on est samedi matin et j'ai une meute à m'occuper.

-J'aimerais parler à Harry, intervint Dumbledore qui était resté de marbre durant toute l'entrevue. Et c'est une demande en tant que directeur de cette école.

-Si c'est juste pour l'école, vous pouvez attendre. Il dort actuellement. Bien au chaud et dans un lit, luxe primaire que vous lui aviez apparemment refusé.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir.

-Dites-lui que…

Mais Drago avait déjà tourné les talons et refermé derrière lui. Lui vivant, Dumbledore n'aurait pas accès à son Loup de sitôt.

Néanmoins, il était un peu secoué par la ferveur qu'ils mettaient tous à s'emparer de la vie d'un enfant, sans aucun scrupule et sans qu'aucun ne se préoccupe de son bonheur. Encore une fois, il n'était pas le genre de personne à compatir, mais il était difficile de rester insensible lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à face avec des réalités dérangeantes telles que ce décret visant à, ni plus ni moins, enfermer Potter à Ste Mangouste comme s'il était atteint de démence.

-C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on n'a pas de parents ? Demanda Vincent qui se tenait adossé au mur du salon, près du vasistas d'entrée. Un tas de connards peuvent se pointer et te faire subir toutes leurs merdes parce qu'il n'y a personne pour te défendre ?

-Le pire Vince, c'est qu'il y avait des personnes, mais elles se sont toutes montrées démissionnaires. Bien inspirées par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore probablement, lui répondit Drago avec un sourire acide.

-De la confiture de fraise, marmonna alors le brun, faisant se retourner son ami.

-Comment ça « de la confiture de fraise » ?

-Potter aime ça le matin au petit déjeuner. Je vais lui en ramener pour le brunch.

-Si tu te portes volontaire pour chercher la nourriture, tu devrais d'abord t'habiller, commenta Drago. Je te laisse la salle de bain en premier. En échange, je t'emprunte ta chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais écrire une autre lettre à mon père.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Quand Harry se réveilla, la pièce où il se trouvait était encore dans la pénombre et de nombreux bruits d'activités et de discussions arrivaient depuis une autre pièce. Pour terminer, surtout, il y avait deux grands yeux sombres qui le fixaient.

-Chouette, tu es réveillé, fit une Pansy Parkinson, la tête dans ses mains, et toujours vautrée sur lui.

Les évènements de ces derniers jours revinrent aussitôt à son esprit et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment réussi à s'endormir au milieu d'un tas de serpentard.

-Tu sais que ce que tu fais est considéré comme une chose plutôt flippante ? Lui demanda-t-il sans oser bouger.

-Te regarder dormir ?

-Ouais.

-Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu dors, tu fronce les sourcils et ça te donne l'air si sérieux comme si tu chassais les méchants pendant ton sommeil.

Elle lui sourit et se releva sur ses coudes pour lui embrasser les lèvres. Harry piqua net un fard et chercha vainement à reculer, sans succès parce que la brune se redressa pour s'asseoir sur lui.

-Relax Harry. C'est notre façon d'apaiser les dominants, lui expliqua t'elle. Il n'y a rien de sentimental ou de sexuel là-dessous. C'est juste… Une pulsion. On ne peut rien y faire. Tu pourrais te retrouver à faire la même chose à Drago sans y penser.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu envie de…

-Tu l'as déjà fait sous ta forme de Loup, le coupa sèchement Pansy.

Harry ferma les paupières, se souvenant qu'effectivement, il avait léchouillé avec enthousiasme le museau du Loup blanc.

-OK. Alors quand tu faisais ça à Malefoy, ce n'était pas parce que tu étais sa petite amie, conclut-il parce qu'il était vrai que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé en la voyant l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

D'ailleurs, ça les avaient travaillés un peu, Ron, Hermione et lui, parce qu'ils avaient vu Malefoy embrasser Nott aussi.

-Brillante déduction. Je ne peux pas être la petite amie de Drago.

-Pourquoi ? Releva Harry qui trouvait curieux l'utilisation du verbe « pouvoir ».

-Tu aimerais le savoir ! Le nargua-t-elle. Tu n'auras qu'à demander ça à Dray.

Avec un petit rire sadique, elle se poussa de lui et sautilla jusqu'à sortir du lit. Harry l'observa, à moitié ébahi, ayant du mal à accepter cette brutale intimité avec ceux qu'il appelait encore la semaine dernière ses ennemis. Il sentait pourtant qu'il ne se positionnait plus de la même façon vis-à-vis d'eux. S'ils le cherchaient, ils le trouveraient, mais il ne se voyait plus leur faire du mal. Au contraire, il se sentait bizarrement responsable ce de qui pourrait leur arriver.

-Les gars ont préparés un brunch, tu viens ? Demanda Pansy en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer.

Il la chassa d'une tape sur la main pour pouvoir descendre par lui-même, considérant qu'il avait suffisamment été assisté hier, et espéra vraiment qu'une discussion avec Malefoy éclairerait toute la situation.

Suivant Pansy hors de la chambre, il redécouvrit la pièce principale des appartements de la meute : c'était une pièce au plafond en voutes, tenu par plusieurs pylônes et arches et dépourvue de fenêtres même si deux puits de lumière apportaient sa dose de clarté. Harry songea que Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, ça faisait très grotte ou caverne.

Harry y voyait très bien pourtant, et son esprit logique lui disait qu'il y voyait même TROP bien étant donné qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

Sans doute un avantage à sa nouvelle situation.

Dans le coin de la pièce dépourvu de portes, il y avait une banquette en U qu'il avait déjà repérée hier, ainsi qu'une table basse actuellement recouverte de délicieuses choses qui sentaient très bon le petit déjeuner dominical en famille. Et une partie d'Harry se sentit comme un chiot secouant joyeusement la queue parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de brunch.

Du côté sans assise, il y avait plusieurs coussins de diverses tailles et variantes de vert et d'argent qui formaient un joyeux patchwork. Blaise Zabini était couché sur eux de tout son long, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Assis de l'autre côté, il y avait Théodore Nott qui écrivait dans un petit carnet, et Drago Malefoy qui lisait un livre.

Harry se détourna de cette vision tranquille pour tomber sur le spectacle de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle occupés à faire des pompes dans un coin. Goyle les faisait d'une seule main, l'autre était repliée dans son dos.

-Je sais, c'est des grands malades, approuva Pansy face à son silence éloquent.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Fit Zabini en se redressant. On attendait plus que vous pour manger.

Ils étaient tous déjà habillés, même si Crabbe et Goyle ne portaient pas de haut, exhibant sans fard leurs muscles. Cela faisait que seuls Pansy et Harry étaient encore en tenue de nuit, ce qui ne semblait cependant déranger personne, et la jeune fille le poussa sur la banquette pour le placer près de Malefoy qui referma son livre.

Le brun fut soudain prit d'une horrible envie de s'étaler sur les genoux de ce dernier et de lui tendre le cou, mais il se retint en crispant des poings. Pansy sembla se ficher de ses scrupules comme de ses premières chaussettes, puisqu'elle vint monopoliser leurs genoux à tous les deux pour présenter sa gorge au serpentard qui lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres dans le doux creux, inspirant son odeur.

Quand il releva le nez, c'est elle qui vint fourrer avec bonheur son visage dans son cou, avant de se dégager et de partir de l'autre côté, près de Nott. Goyle vint pour sa part s'installer près de Harry, laissant à Crabbe le soin de s'asseoir avec Zabini sur les coussins.

Harry osa alors jeter un coup d'œil sur son voisin de droite, un peu mal à l'aise, et s'agaça finalement de voir Malefoy le regarder avec un sourire narquois, apparemment conscient de ses efforts pour rester digne.

-Malefoy, le salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête en se tenant droit comme un I.

-Potter. Bien dormi finalement ? Pas trop senti en position de faiblesse ?

Harry piqua un fard, admettant qu'il avait vraiment fini par se détendre, bercé par les respirations tout autour de lui.

-Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il avec réticence.

-En effet, fit alors le blond avec suffisance avant de prendre quelque chose sur la table.

C'était la baguette d'Harry. Le brun se rappela alors que le serpentard la lui avait subtilisée avant de se lancer dans son jeu de chasse à l'homme. Il la récupéra avec plaisir, même si pour être franc, il se sentait bien moins fragile maintenant qu'il était un Loup. D'ailleurs, si la situation actuelle lui aurait autrefois parut horrible sans baguette, il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus en sécurité avec elle.

*C'est parce que je SUIS en sécurité. Je suis au milieu de la Meute et notre protecteur est juste à côté de moi…*

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il quand même.

-C'est toujours ça que tu as. Et ta chouette, ajouta Malefoy en levant un doigt vers Hedwige qui se tenait perchée sur une poutre du plafond, avec deux autres hiboux qui paressaient, la tête sous l'aile.

-Mais par où… ? Commença Harry en se demandant comment les oiseaux avaient pu entrer avant de se rappeler des puits de lumières qui donnaient certainement sur l'extérieur.

-Ceci dit, reprit le blond, Dumbledore ne nous a toujours pas fait parvenir tes affaires alors tu vas devoir te contenter de ça.

-Où sont mes vêtements d'hier ?

-Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Pansy. On les a brûlés ! Ils étaient bien trop vilains !

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je vais pas rester en chemise toute la journée !

-Je te prêterais des vêtements, intervint calmement Nott. On a à peu près la même taille et la même carrure alors ça devrait aller.

Harry fit la mine, mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire à part cela. Mais vraiment… Aller jusqu'à bruler ses vêtements… Heureusement qu'il avait un uniforme de rechange.

Un claquement de main le fit revenir vers Malefoy qui semblait réclamer leurs attentions.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, et que notre nouveau Loup n'est plus retenu à l'infirmerie, nous pouvons l'accueillir officiellement parmi nous.

Harry se sentit encore plus observé qu'il ne l'était jusqu'ici, et rougit légèrement de voir que les regards étaient tous positifs. Il ne s'en étonnait plus vraiment, pas après cette nuit et les éclaircissements de Malefoy et pas après le petit numéro de Pansy, qu'il n'arrivait déjà plus à appeler « Parkinson ».

Parce que si Pansy pouvait se révéler être autre chose que méchante et méprisante, si elle pouvait lui sourire et agir avec lui comme si elle l'appréciait, alors il fallait qu'il soit moins définitif au sujet des autres.

En tout cas, cela le changeait agréablement de la défiance et du mépris de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti accepté.

Il eut l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

-Je… Je ne sais pas toujours ce qui me doit d'être ici, parmi vous. Mais merci de m'avoir aussi bien accueilli. Je sais que je ne suis pas un serpentard, ni un ancien ami, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça. Ni… De mes autres problèmes, continua-t-il plus mornement.

-Pas d'inquiétude, lâcha Zabini. Tiens, regarde, Vince est même allé chercher de la confiture de fraise juste pour toi.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers le voisin du black qui rougit un peu, avant de pousser un bocal dans sa direction avec un air fier de lui et attentif à la réaction de Harry, comme s'il attendait une félicitation.

-Euh… Merci.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça, répondit Crabbe en se rengorgeant, comme si ce n'était pas du tout une chose flippante qu'il ait suffisamment espionné Harry pour savoir ce genre de chose.

Pour faire bonne mesure, et aussi parce qu'il aimait vraiment ça, Harry attrapa un toast pour l'enduire de confiture, et cela sembla encourager les autres à commencer eux aussi le repas. Durant un moment, il n'y eu plus que des bruits de porcelaine, d'assiettes qu'on remplissait de viandes chaudes ou froides et d'œufs brouillés, et de théière qui versait du thé ici et là. Goyle semblait ne pas se contenter d'une seule assiette, du moins ce fut ce que pensa Harry avant qu'il réalise que le châtain était en train d'en remplir une pour lui.

-Je ne vais pas manger tout ça, intervint-il quand celle-ci atterrit sous son nez.

-Ce n'est pas discutable, répliqua ce dernier avant de chercher l'appui de Malefoy : Hein, Dray ?

-Non, en effet, ce n'est pas discutable, Fit celui-ci. Les changements de formes consomment non seulement de la magie, mais aussi de l'énergie. Et comme on ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin de le faire, il vaut mieux s'assurer de n'avoir aucun risque d'hypoglycémie.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon tu tombes dans les pommes, lui répondit Goyle. C'est déjà arrivé à Pansy.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu sais, les filles. Elle faisait un _régime_.

Harry se retourna alors vers sa montagne de nourriture et se dit qu'il allait faire un effort. Tomber dans les pommes était vraiment trop humiliant pour qu'il laisse ça lui arriver devant les autres. Même si voir Malefoy approuver ce qu'il faisait provoquait en lui deux sentiments opposés.

-Pendant que tu manges, je vais te mettre au courant des règles qui nous concernent à Poudlard, fit ce dernier en se tournant légèrement vers lui pour être plus à l'aise.

-Oh, il existe un règlement spécial pour les Loups ?

-Disons qu'on l'a mis au point au début de l'année avec le Directeur. Premièrement, nous avons nos propres appartements comme tu peux le constater. Et quand je dis « nous », cela te comprends aussi. Désormais tu dormiras ici, et ne me fait pas l'injure de me faire répéter pourquoi.

Harry fit la moue, retenant effectivement son commentaire. En plus, dormir ici n'était pas vraiment si désagréable : c'était plus calme et tous semblaient avoir leur propre chambre quand ils ne décidaient pas de jouer à la pile de Loups dans le même lit. Et puis il y avait la BAIGNOIRE.

-Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus aller dans la salle commune des gryffondors ?

C'était surtout ça, le point qui l'ennuyait.

Malefoy haussa des épaules :

-Si tes amis te donnent le mot de passe, tu peux. C'est juste qu'après le couvre-feu, ta place légitime est ici et que tu pourrais perdre des points ou obtenir une retenue.

-Perdre des points à gryffondor pour être dans la salle commune des gryffondors ?! S'exclama Harry en soulignant l'aberration que c'était.

-C'est comme ça. Autre chose concernant nos appartements : la statue qui les garde laisse le passage à tout Loup. Il n'y a pas de mots de passe, tu as juste à poser la main dessus. Et j'ai réussi à obtenir qu'aucun Non-Loup ne puisse entrer ici sans ma permission. Autrement dit, tu es en sécurité entre ces murs. Ni Dumbledore, ni le professeur Rogue ou cette parodie de professeur Ombrage ne peuvent t'atteindre.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher son expression, oubliant que les Loups arrivaient à sentir ses émotions. Ces derniers mots l'avaient plus soulagé que tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire jusque-là. Evidemment, ça ne signifiait pas que sa guerre était terminée dehors, mais ici, il pouvait se reposer, il pouvait juste être lui-même. Il se figea en sentant une main caresser sa nuque et releva brusquement la tête vers Malefoy qui le fixait sans expression, sa main toujours sur son cou.

-Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Pas que c'était désagréable, au contraire, mais il avait beaucoup plus de mal à assumer sous sa forme humaine les sentiments que ça provoquait. Surtout quand ce n'était pas le Loup blanc face à lui, mais Drago Malefoy.

-Plus tard, biaisa le blond en retirant sa main et en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Pansy qui gloussait. Il y a d'autres choses au sujet de ce règlement. Nous suivons les cours comme les autres élèves, avec nos maisons respectives. C'est pareil pour le Quidditch.

-Oh, je peux encore faire du Quidditch ? Releva Harry en découpant un morceau de dinde froide.

-Bien sûr. Si tu y arrives toujours.

-Bein c'est que toi, tu ne fais plus partie de ton équipe, alors je me suis dit que c'était à cause de ce truc de Loup.

-Pour moi, oui. C'est un peu difficile quand on est un Loup dominant d'obéir aux ordres d'un capitaine, surtout quand c'est un imbécile. Et puis je n'aime pas l'idée d'être coincé sur un balai si je dois me transformer pour aller au secours de l'un d'entre vous. Donc oui, j'ai renoncé au Quidditch en équipe. Mais si tu me le demande, je ne serais pas du tout contre y jouer avec toi. Parce qu'il n'y avait ici que de piètres attrapeurs. La meilleure c'est Pansy et quand je dis la « meilleure », ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment.

-Ah bah merci ! Fit celle-ci en gonflant les joues d'un air boudeur.

-Donc, reprit Harry. Je continuerais à faire comme avant mais je dois rentrer ici pour le couvre-feu.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, semblant assez peu heureux de son résumé.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera comme avant. Tu sous-estime tes instincts actuellement parce que là, tu es avec nous, et tu réalises bien, j'espère, que tu es bien plus détendu que tu ne l'as été depuis le début de l'année ?

C'était vrai mais le brun n'avait pas très envie de l'avouer. C'était juste… Irréel. Anormal. Du gros délire. Putains de Loups.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu m'as espionné ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je sentais ta colère, tout le temps, en continue. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es ENFIN calme.

-J'ai des raisons pour ça… Marmonna Harry en jouant avec une pomme, essayant désespérément de retrouver sa colère bien chérie qui s'était fait la malle, sans pour autant lui donner l'impression d'être tout seul et nu.

Et ça, il savait qu'il le devait aux personnes l'entourant.

-J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre, Potter, que tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas un Loup… un Loup particulièrement nerveux et agressif, et qu'en dehors de ces murs, ce sera difficile de te contrôler, surtout si tu n'es pas avec nous. C'est pourquoi je te demanderais de manger à notre table au moins une fois par jour, même si à mon avis, dans les premiers temps, cela risque d'être plus courant. Si tu arrives à te contrôler, tu pourras aller manger avec Weasley et Granger. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu l'auras deviné par toi-même, mais Dumbledore nous interdit de changer de forme dans le château. En échange, on a le droit de sortir la nuit pour nous dépenser et de sécher les cours du matin pour nous reposer. A part lorsqu'il y a un contrôle de prévu. Et bien évidemment, c'est à nous seuls de rattraper les cours manqués.

-Mais on a manqué deux jours de cours là, rappela Harry.

-C'était inévitable. Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec Dumbledore, mais ne t'en fait pas. C'est mon privilège. Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. Ah, et, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué, mais il nous a aussi demandé de ne plus porter l'uniforme.

-C'est lui qui vous l'a demandé ?

Il était vraiment surpris pour le coup. Ses amis et lui avaient pensés que c'était un truc qui venait d'eux, afin de pouvoir défiler dans les couloirs avec morgue et air supérieur à l'appui.

-Oui, c'est lui. Afin qu'on nous repère rapidement au milieu des autres élèves. (Malefoy eut un nouveau rictus arrogant) Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que c'est une chose qui nous déplaise. J'ai beaucoup plus de classe dans mes vêtements de tous les jours !

Harry roula des yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à certaines tenues que seul le blond était capable de porter sans avoir l'air ridicule. Comme l'un des pantalons extrêmement moulants qu'il portait en ce moment.

Il croqua dans sa pomme et comme son voisin semblait en avoir terminé avec lui et finissait sa propre assiette, il en fit de même, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et essayant de mettre en ordre les questions qui n'avaient pas encore de réponses. Le blond les lui avait promises aujourd'hui et il espérait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Cependant, il comprenait que la table du brunch n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour cela, pas là où Pansy pouvait se moquer d'eux, pas là où Goyle le fixait comme son coach sportif personnel, où Crabbe était attentif à sa nourriture préféré. Heureusement que les deux autres étaient calmes.

-Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Demanda finalement Pansy. Ne me parlez pas de devoirs ou de rattrapages ou je me pends.

-C'est moi qui me pendrais, marmonna Goyle que l'idée ne semblait pas plus séduire.

-On sort dehors, répondit calmement Malefoy. Il a neigé ce matin, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

Zabini fit la mine mais Pansy poussa un cri d'excitation purement enfantin.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Crabbe.

-L'odeur de la neige, répondit le blond en tapotant le côté de son nez avec un air hautement satisfait. Elle était dans les couloirs et sur les hiboux.

-Vous croyez qu'on aura la possibilité d'activer une méga bataille de boules de neige avec les autres et les gryffis ? S'interrogea Goyle avec l'air un peu effrayant de quelqu'un voulant étouffer des gens dans la neige.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant à se mouiller et à avoir froid, fit remarquer Zabini en rajustant le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un poseur Blaise, répliqua Pansy. Tout dans l'allure, rien dans les couilles.

-Tu vas voir si j'ai rien dans les couilles ! La menaça Blaise en se précipitant sur Pansy, bousculant Nott qui était tranquillement en train de siroter son thé et qui grogna d'agacement.

La brune quant à elle, se leva sur la banquette et bondit au-dessus de Malefoy pour se positionner derrière Harry en gloussant hystériquement, se servant de lui comme bouclier.

-Ne vous disputez pas les enfants, grogna Malefoy et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui faisait dire à Harry que, tragiquement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait cela.

Ce qui fut confirmé par Pansy, le regard brillant de malice :

-Oui PAPA !

A suivre…

 _Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Je peux vous dire que mardi prochain, ce sera le temps des explications entre Drago et Harry (et d'autres choses XP). Passez une bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours aussi appréciées !_


	5. Parade nuptiale

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui… Des réponses. Et un chapitre qui mérite sa mention M (et pas pour sa violence si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…) Bon appétit !_

 **RAR**

 **Babylon** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite t'ira concernant Harry et Drago !

 **Mylene** : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir (et me rassure toujours). Ce que Drago veut… eh bien, disons qu'il doit beaucoup faire avec son nouvel instinct. Eh oui, Pansy et Blaise… Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu en découvriras sur les autres au fil des chapitres ! (bon pas trop dans celui-ci puisqu'il est réservé à notre couple)

 **Chapitre 5 : Parade nuptiale**

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu croire Malefoy quand il lui avait dit que les choses seraient différentes à l'extérieur de leurs appartements. C'était un réflex acquis depuis longtemps que de ne rien croire de ce qui sortait de la bouche du serpentard.

Harry réalisait qu'il allait devoir travailler là-dessus.

Marchant au milieu des couloirs vers le parc, il essayait de disparaitre parmi les autres Loups, profitant de l'extravagant et improbable manteau de fourrure blanche que portait le prince des serpents.

Il avait de nombreuses raisons de ne pas se sentir à l'aise. Déjà, il n'avait pas ses propres vêtements sur le dos, mais ceux de Nott, ce qui était deux fois plus classe que ce qu'il avait jamais porté et deux fois moins son style habituel.

Même si d'après Pansy, le style « épouvantail » n'était pas un style.

Il avait eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre en se regardant dans le miroir, et pas lui du tout. Si un de ses proches devait le voir comme ça… C'était aussi honteux que s'il avait décidé de se prostituer.

En fait, c'était tout à fait ça : de la prostitution vestimentaire.

Il reniait tous les codes en quoi son groupe d'ami croyait, dont la règle n°1 était qu'un BON habit était un habit confortable, large, fonctionnel et possiblement rouge.

Puis, bon, il n'était pas en train de trainer avec les bonnes personnes, ce qui faisait totalement de lui un traitre. Sa présence à cette place était comme celle d'un canard au milieu d'un groupe de cygne. Il y avait fausse note et tous ceux qu'ils croisaient le voyaient.

Et ça c'était le dernier problème parce que Harry ne supportait pas leurs regards… Ou plutôt, il ne les supportait PLUS, parce qu'au fond, cela faisait depuis la rentrée qu'on le fixait avec dégout ou moquerie, et il avait senti son niveau d'agressivité grimper à peine le premier escalier franchi.

Il se retenait vraiment avec peine de s'emmitoufler contre l'affreux manteau blanc devant lui, juste pour renifler l'odeur calmante de son chef de meute et espérer pouvoir disparaitre.

Heureusement ils réussirent à atteindre le parc sans croiser l'un des membres de l'A.D.

Là, ils découvrirent avec une joie rafraichissante la neige qui recouvrait le paysage.

Même Zabini qui n'avait fait que râler jusque-là.

La neige avait toujours eu un effet thérapeutique sur Harry, comme si en se plaçant comme un large manteau sur les choses, elle était aussi capable de s'enrouler autour de ses émotions et de les anesthésier. L'odeur aussi, était inimitable. Légèrement piquante, semblant tout purifier.

-De véritables gamins, soupira Malefoy, l'air peiné pour eux quand Goyle se laissa tomber dans la poudreuse à la suite de Zabini que Crabbe avait poussé dans un tas de neige.

Il y avait dans son ton un rien d'affection, bien caché, qui surprit Harry.

Il les regardait désormais tous se batailler en s'envoyant de la neige, une douceur au fond des yeux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Et si tu me racontais enfin toute cette histoire de Loups ? Demanda t'il alors en le fixant et le blond poussa un petit soupir avant d'hocher la tête et de lui faire signe de s'éloigner avec lui.

Bien évidemment, il fit en sorte de toujours avoir les Loups dans son angle de vue, mais ils allèrent assez loin pour obtenir une intimité semblant nécessaire.

Malefoy repéra un arbre tordu qui émergeait de la neige et se hissa d'un mouvement sur l'une des solides branches basses.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté Dumbledore à mon sujet ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il m'a raconté quoique ce soit, répliqua Harry qui tenta d'avoir l'air de rien, s'appuyant dos au tronc.

-Ton groupe m'a évité dès le début de l'année. C'est assez clair, non ?

-Il nous a juste dit que tu avais subi un changement. C'est tout. Ah, et que JE ne devais pas t'approcher parce que tout le monde était sûr que tu me découperais en petits morceaux. Comme tu vois, la confiance règne, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Malefoy haussa des épaules.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas un conseil tout à fait stupide. Je n'étais pas moi-même certain de ce qui allait t'arriver avant de te plaquer sous moi dans la forêt.

Il sourit devant son air outragé, ce qu'Harry ne trouva pas amusant du tout.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pensais peut être à me tuer, ou mieux : me livrer à Voldemort ? Cracha-t-il. Mais peut être que tu y penses toujours ?

Il aurait aimé le faire réagir, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du nom du mage noir, mais le serpentard resta curieusement calme.

-Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Potter. Mais c'est normal, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé une fois que tu as réussi à te sauver, l'année dernière.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé alors ?

Curieux d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire sur la métamorphose de Malefoy, il se détacha du tronc inconsciemment, son corps tendu vers le Loup originel. Le coin des lèvres de ce dernier se releva en un rictus arrogant.

-Au début des vacances, Voldemort a fait mander mes parents, vexé comme un gamin à qui on a piqué sa sucette, parce que mon père n'avait fait aucun effort pour le ramener à la vie, ni pour promulguer ses idées. Il a donc décidé de le punir… A sa façon. Moi j'étais tranquillement en train de vaquer à mes affaires chez nous lorsque le père de Vince et celui de Greg sont arrivés et m'ont littéralement kidnappé pour m'amener à eux. Je ne te cache pas que, non seulement j'avais très peur, mais qu'en plus je me sentais trahi. Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle… Je les connais depuis que je suis enfant. J'allais jouer chez eux… J'avais toute confiance en eux…

-C'est difficile de savoir en qui on peut vraiment avoir confiance, accepta de compatir Harry d'une voix lointaine, ne sachant que trop bien quel sentiment c'était.

Il voulait tellement écrire à Sirius en ce moment… Et il se promit de le faire dès que tout serait plus clair… Sans savoir cependant si son parrain le soutiendrait face à Dumbledore ou le traiterait encore comme une déception...

Il chassa l'homme de son esprit car Malefoy continuait son histoire :

-Pour punir mon père, Voldemort avait décidé de me faire avaler la première fiole de potion qui tomberait sous sa main. Les flacons étaient tous couverts de toile d'araignées, les noms effacés par le temps, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi.

-Ça t'a transformé en Loup, déduisit Harry.

-Pas immédiatement. Ça m'a surtout fait souffrir l'enfer pendant plusieurs semaines. De la fièvre a ne put en finir, que rien ne calmait. Mes parents étaient effondrés, désespérés. Et furieux. Mon père a renié tout engagement avec Voldemort en protestation. Et je ne te dis pas ce qu'il pensait alors des Crabbe et des Goyle…

-Ton père a… Tu veux dire que ta famille ne soutient plus Voldemort ?!

-Comment tu réagirais toi, si on faisait boire une potion au hasard à un de tes enfants ? S'indigna Malefoy en le fusillant du regard. Et puis comment veux-tu qu'ils continuent à le suivre alors que leur unique fils est désormais un hybride ?

-Il ne t'a pas renié alors…

-Mon père mérite un peu plus de crédit que ça. Non, il ne m'a pas renié. Il fait tout au contraire pour me rendre les choses faciles. Evidemment mes parents n'ont pas accueilli la nouvelle en sautant de joie, mais tu vois, j'étais vivant et je ne souffrais plus, même si je devenais une grosse bête blanche à l'occasion.

Harry voulut dire qu'il était vraiment étonné par la réaction de Lucius Malefoy, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas trop titiller le Loup blanc avec ce sujet. En plus, il était finalement rassuré en sachant que Voldemort ne serait pas un problème entre lui et la Meute.

-Voldemort n'a pas été intéressé par cette race ? Demanda-t-il alors. Je veux dire : on est quand même insensible à la magie. C'est une capacité qu'il rêverait sans doute de posséder…

Malefoy étouffa à peine un rire narquois :

-Lui ? Devenir un Loup ?! Impossible. Lui, ce qu'il aime, c'est avoir une domination totale sur ses suivants. Il veut pouvoir leur faire du mal et ne se préoccupe nullement d'eux. Un Loup dominant s'inquiète toujours pour ceux de sa meute. Il veut qu'ils soient heureux. Il se jettera en premier sur le danger pour les protéger.

Le regard de Malefoy dériva peu à peu vers lui pour le harponner de toute son intensité. C'était comme être caressé des yeux et le brun se sentit brusquement tout bizarre et bien moins confiant.

-Tu veux dire que tu ferais ça pour moi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de se censurer.

Malefoy se contenta de lui adresser un sourire arrogant et le cœur d'Harry tapa brutalement dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi moi ? Haleta-t-il difficilement. Pourquoi les autres d'ailleurs ?

-Vince et Greg… C'était par vengeance pour ce que leurs pères m'ont fait. Ils ont pris ma vie, j'ai donc pris la vie de leurs héritiers. Mais Greg et Vince étaient d'accord. Eux aussi s'étaient sentis trahis, en plus je pense qu'ils ne se voyaient nulle part ailleurs qu'à mes côtés. Puis je l'ai proposé à Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Théo a immédiatement accepté pour échapper à son père et à Voldemort. Pansy l'a fait, soit disant parce que ça lui permettait d'être entourée de beaux mâles, mais je pense qu'elle voulait surtout rester avec nous. Quant à Blaise… Eh bien Blaise est quelqu'un de difficile. Dire qu'il a fait ça par ennui ne serait pas exact, mais pas loin de la vérité non plus.

Apprendre les raisons des autres lui fit réaliser qu'en fait, il les connaissait déjà. Il y avait de sacrés liens entre ces six-là, et Harry se sentait presque minable d'avoir pensé durant toutes ces années que les serpentards n'avaient pas de cœur et ne restaient près de Malefoy que parce que les voutes de sa famille étaient bien remplies.

Les gryffondors avaient bon dos parfois. Etre la maison de la bravoure ne faisaient pas d'eux des parangons d'humilité et de bon sens.

-OK, vous êtes amis depuis très longtemps et de toute évidence tu veux vraiment les protéger. Mais justement, moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce tableau ? A part dénoter ? Pourquoi as-tu fait de moi l'un des vôtres alors que nous avons toujours été à couteaux tirés ?

Malefoy sauta de sa branche, ses pieds atterrissant sans bruit dans la neige. Avec son manteau blanc, il semblait faire partie du paysage, son être doté de la même beauté un peu sauvage et curieuse qu'arborait un monde enneigé.

Harry baissa le regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il remarquait qu'il pouvait le trouver beau. Son cœur continuait à battre trop fort et trop vite et quand le serpentard ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, cela ne fit qu'empirer.

Il n'osa pas lever la tête, le regarder, alors qu'une main touchait avec douceur sa joue froide, pour glisser en une caresse vers sa nuque marquée.

-Depuis tout ce temps, je cherchais quelqu'un… Une personne, précise. Mais personne ne convenait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et d'ailleurs je ne savais pas quels critères pourraient décider de qui serait bon ou pas. Il y avait juste ce trou, à mes côtés, que je DEVAIS combler et je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps il était là à me pointer le fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de manquant. J'ai fait le tour de toutes mes connaissances, sans même penser une seconde que je devrais me tourner vers quelqu'un qui m'insupportait… Enfin… C'est un grand mot j'imagine… Mais face à toi, j'ai commencé à comprendre. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un capable de me résister un peu.

Le souffle chaud de Malefoy vint chatouiller son front, mais il resta immobile. Et le blond continua :

-Besoin de quelqu'un aussi fort que moi sur qui je pourrais me reposer. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais apporter quelque chose et qui pourrait trouver une certaine satisfaction à son état de Loup.

Harry déglutit. Une autre main voyageait dans ses cheveux, lui envoyant des ondes très agréables dans tout le corps.

-Quelqu'un que je pourrais chahuter sans avoir peur de l'effrayer ou de le contraindre. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais confier mes louveteaux en toute confiance.

Il se rapprocha et son corps toucha celui de Harry tandis qu'il venait se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer suavement la suite :

-Et alors tout est devenu clair. Ma colère envers toi venait simplement du fait que depuis le début je t'ai désiré à mes côtés. Et il y a toujours eu ta place, là, vacante, attendant le moment où tu réaliserais que c'était là où tu devais être… Ou que j'ai les moyens de t'y installer de force. Je l'ai compris au moment même où tu t'es mis à me fuir. « Mon » petit chaperon rouge et or. Je te l'ais dis, je t'ai prévenu : si je t'attrapais, je te mangeais. Cette nuit-là j'ai fait de toi mon compagnon. Je t'ai fait pour que tu sois mien…

Malefoy avait affermi sa prise sur sa nuque, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Harry était complétement paralysé, le corps et l'esprit en surchauffe. Alors quand la mâchoire du blond se décala vers le bas et que sa bouche vint se presser sur la sienne, il resta muet de stupeur, décortiquant à peine ses émotions.

Malefoy l'embrassait.

Son premier baiser…

La main dans ses cheveux attrapa un ensemble de mèches et tira, l'obligeant à tendre le cou, l'autre venant l'immobiliser à la gorge. Profitant de l'étonnement de Harry, une langue lécha ses lèvres avant de s'immiscer dans sa bouche.

C'était chaud, humide et intrusif. Bizarre et excitant.

Ça toucha sa propre langue, glissa en une caresse sur elle, chercha à la rendre, elle aussi, prisonnière, ça l'empêchait de respirer correctement, le laissant erratique, crispé et immobile.

Son premier vrai baiser…

C'était comme avoir Malefoy partout autour de lui, et partout en lui. Littéralement envahi.

Il se sentait comme une ville venant d'être conquise.

*Tu peux le repousser* Fit une voix dans son esprit.

Il ne se rappelait plus avec qui il aurait aimé avoir ses premiers baisers, même s'il avait la conscience aigüe que ce n'était certainement pas avec lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il serait incapable de le regretter.

Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter cela.

Son cœur continuait de tambouriner férocement, comme s'il se trouvait au fond de sa gorge, et tout d'un coup, il émit la pensée furtive que cette langue pourrait être autre part sur son corps. Ou même _dans_ son corps. Ce fut alors comme si de la lave se déversait le long de sa colonne vertébrale directement en direction de son sexe, la sensation était si brutale qu'il haleta et que tout son corps sembla se mettre au garde à vous dans un frisson pour recevoir le mieux possible tout le plaisir qu'on pourrait lui offrir. Malefoy ricana contre sa bouche et la main qui tenait sa gorge commença à faire des va et vient entre celle-ci et la longueur de son torse, voyageant sous les pans de son manteau pour caresser ses tétons durcis qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa fine épaisseur de pull.

-On dirait finalement que le petit chaperon n'est plus contre le fait de se faire croquer ?

Tout ce qu'il fut capable d'émettre ressemblait à un gémissement alors qu'il venait de lui-même à sa rencontre.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi excité et c'était comme découvrir une nouvelle facette de son propre corps. Quelque chose d'honteux, de sombre et de sacrément intéressant qui avait semblé attendre caché quelque part en lui qu'il se décide enfin à le lâcher.

Il releva finalement les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de Malefoy. Un univers argenté comme une pluie de paillettes scintillantes. Un sentiment d'acceptation l'envahit tout entier, comme un « ok, ce serait cet homme, très bien ». Les conséquences ? Quelles conséquences ?! Harry ne pensait pas aux autres, à ses amis, à son parrain, à l'Ordre, à la bonne morale ou au monde sorcier. Il en avait marre de devoir réfléchir à chaque geste ou mot qu'il faisait et de devoir contenter les autres à ses dépens.

De lui-même, agrippant ses épaules, il vint poser un baiser sur la bouche du blond, puis lécha timidement du bout de la langue les lèvres bien dessinées.

-Je n'ai jamais… Avoua-t-il contre elles, jetant un regard entendu à Malefoy.

Il n'avait que quinze ans après tout, et personne ne l'avait vraiment encouragé à envisager un tel acte vu qu'alors il n'avait même pas passé les étapes préliminaires.

Malefoy l'attira à lui, l'embrassant d'une simple pression, et il sentit son sourire, comme s'il le trouvait mignon ou drôle en cet instant.

-Pas ici. Je veux jouer Potter. Je veux te chasser à nouveau, annonça t'il contre sa tempe. Alors cours. COURS !

Il le repoussa presque brusquement, le laissant un instant déboussolé, puis Harry réagit à l'ordre, sautant dans sa forme de Loup pour détaler vers la Forêt Interdite sans un regard en arrière.

L'excitation changea elle aussi, pour se ruer dans ses pattes et dans son cœur, le rendant horriblement joyeux avec l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Malefoy allait regretter son petit jeu parce que Harry était désormais bien plus rapide que la dernière fois.

Allongeant ses foulées tant qu'il n'était pas encore dans les bois, il songea qu'il avait bien l'intention de se laisser rattraper à un moment ou à un autre, mais pas avant d'avoir fait courir dans tous les sens son Loup blanc.

C'était un simple jeu entre eux, comme _toujours_ – bon sang, comment n'en avait-il pu pas s'en rendre compte, Malefoy et lui étaient de tels gamins ! - sauf que cette compétition promettait une récompense pour les deux parties. Peut-être même que le lot du perdant serait bien plus appétissant pour Harry.

Il hurla de contentement en entendant le lourd pas du Loup blanc derrière lui. Lui aussi était rapide, mais ce n'était pas encore terminé.

Lorsqu'il tenta de lui mordiller le flanc, Harry fit volteface et d'un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter, il visa la queue blanche qui fouettait l'air. Il savait qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de faire ça. Personne n'embêtait le chef de meute, à part son compagnon, et Malefoy avait dû se sentir seul, parfois, à regarder ses louveteaux jouer sans pouvoir participer.

Harry connaissait tellement ce sentiment, c'était comme lorsqu'il était écarté des choses amusantes parce qu'il était le Survivant.

Il ne réussit pas à toucher sa cible et fut gentiment mordillé à l'échine avant de s'esquiver, reprenant sa course folle au milieu de la forêt recouverte d'un manteau blanc.

Il courait, et en même temps, comme une prière, à travers chaque trace qu'il laissait dans la neige, il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il aurait aimé faire et vivre. Des sorties en famille, des voyages à l'étranger, voir la mer, avoir quelqu'un pour le rassurer et le défendre quand il se sentait mal, ne pas devoir batailler pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard, avoir une petite amie (ou plutôt un petit ami apparemment), aller au restaurant, pouvoir se promener dans les lieux sorciers comme n'importe quel sorcier lambda…

Une vie libre et normale.

Derrière lui, aussi enthousiaste, c'était comme si Malefoy le comprenait et rajoutait ses propres souhaits. Et puis il poussa un hurlement, comme un cri de pure victoire envers la vie, et Harry lui répondait en l'imitant.

Libre, libre, il était libre !

Ils étaient libres.

Ils continuèrent à se rejoindre, puis à se chasser, jusqu'à ce que le Loup blanc lui saute dessus, les envoyant tournebouler dans un nuage de poudreuse, les membres enchevêtrés. Malefoy vint lui mordiller une oreille que Harry chercha à lui arracher en râlant, avant que la truffe blanche ne se mette à exiger l'accès à sa gorge. Heureux de lui répondre, le Loup noir tenta de se vautrer sur le dos, étalant son cou sous le regard du dominant, quelques flocons s'accrochant à son poil sombre. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptiblement succulent à être à la merci de quelqu'un qui veillait réellement à son bien-être.

Les crocs se refermèrent légèrement sur sa peau mais pas assez pour faire saigner ou même causer le moindre mal, et en un brusque mouvement, Harry se retrouva humain et affalé sur Malefoy, humain lui aussi, qui se servait de son manteau de fourrure comme protection contre la neige.

*Ce manteau est juste énorme* pensa distraitement Harry alors que le serpentard picorait de baiser sa gorge, avant de se focaliser sur un point et de commencer à le lécher, aspirer sa peau, puis la mordiller.

Oh, joli, son premier suçon.

-Parce que les Marques ne suffisait pas peut être ? Geignit-il sans le penser, juste pour se plaindre parce qu'il se sentait comme devant être particulièrement choyé pour cet instant.

-Non, répliqua férocement Malefoy. J'ai déjà dû me retenir, mais je voulais vraiment te mordre partout, irréductible rebelle. Je voulais que chaque morceau de ta peau te rappelle que je t'avais vaincu et que tu t'étais soumis à moi.

-Je ne crois pas que le combat était très équilibré…

-Tais-toi. Je suis un serpentard et pour nous la fin justifie toujours les moyens, répliqua le blond avant de lui mordre doucement le nez et de reprendre : Tu es à moi.

Le regard qu'il lui lança ne laissa pas de doute à Harry : il n'attendait qu'une seule réponse. Donnée de façon volontaire et sans protestation. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en sentant son corps s'enflammer de plaisir et de désir à la seule idée des mots.

-Oui. Je suis à toi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Malefoy pour qu'il commence à le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant profondément, n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de le mordre doucement ici et là. Harry rigola dans sa bouche en songeant qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à voir son corps couvert de traces étranges.

Il était toujours aussi surpris d'obtenir sa liberté en se laissant mettre une chaine. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui : sa vie était sur le point de changer, et pour la première fois, ça partait enfin dans le bon sens.

Dans SON sens à lui.

Malefoy le défit de son manteau, de sa chemise et de son pantalon qu'il envoya voler un peu plus loin, avant de les faire basculer, se plaçant au-dessus d'Harry qui se pelotonna dans l'impossible mais confortable manteau de fourrure avant d'aller crocheter ses jambes nues aux siennes. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sous le haut du serpentard, caressant les muscles délicieux de son dos, appréciant la peau aussi brûlante que la sienne.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas si innocent que ça hier, quand tu me déshabillais, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, triomphant.

Le sourire pervers qui dévora le visage de son vis-à-vis ne put en effet le tromper, et ce dernier laissa cet air voyager le long de son torse, de son ventre, jusqu'à attraper une jambe d'Harry pour la tirer en avant et pouvoir embrasser et lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Harry sentit un millier de frisson agiter son corps et poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir. Malefoy semblait pareillement prendre du plaisir à passer sa joue et son nez sur la zone sensible, comme s'il se gorgeait d'un gout et d'une odeur, tous deux délicieux. Le brun le maudit alors d'être quasi hors de portée de ses mains, souhaitant pouvoir l'agripper et l'attirer à lui pour le sentir à son tour, et l'embrasser, le lécher…

Mais c'est alors que le visage plongea entre ses jambes et que sa bouche se referma sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer. La sensation fut si violente et inattendue qu'Harry poussa un cri inarticulé qui ressembla vaguement à un « Ho putain ! » et tenta d'envoyer ses hanches en avant. Tenta parce qu'au final, Malefoy maitrisait très bien tout ce qui se passait en bas.

Il continua à haleter des « hooo » émerveillés et affolés, ses mains ayant finalement rejoints ses propres cheveux, alors que le serpentard continuait à mouiller son boxer en suçant son membre à travers, laissant de temps en temps ses dents le frôler doucement.

Légèrement frustré par la barrière de tissu, Harry attrapa l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et commença à le pousser vers le bas. Deux autres mains vinrent alors l'aider dans cette entreprise, joueuses et impudiques. Ses jambes furent passées d'un seul côté, le temps que le tissu rejoigne le reste des vêtements.

Le brun était désormais complètement nu. Que Malefoy soit encore tout habillé ou qu'il fasse moins de zero degrès dehors n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. Il se sentait brûlant et le corps contre lui l'était tout autant.

Et au contraire, le contraste avec le froid rendait le tout intense.

Elle lui permettait de mieux sentir la chaleur et l'humidité de la langue qui taquinait son sexe en petites ou longues caresses, tandis qu'une des mains de Malefoy en tenait doucement la base. L'autre était enroulée autour de la jambe qu'il avait à nouveau passée sur son épaule pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de trop se tortiller.

Parce que c'était ce que faisait Harry, incapable de rester immobile face à l'afflux de sensations délicieuses qui voyageait dans tous son corps. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le spectacle que lui offrait, Malefoy, en train de s'amuser dans son entrejambe et en même temps il ne pouvait PAS ne pas regarder. C'était hypnotique, à la fois gênant et horriblement excitant.

Ainsi c'était donc ça une fellation ? Il était à moitié conscient des gémissements qui passaient le barrage de ses lèvres sans permission, trop occupé à chercher un peu de contrôle dans tout ça.

Très dur. Surtout pour lui qui était si peu habitué au sexe. Pour ne pas dire « pas du tout ».

Rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière alors qu'il était sous l'assaut d'une pointe de plaisir, il eut à peine le temps de prévenir Malefoy avant de succomber à son orgasme.

Pendant un instant tout fut blanc, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent et lorsque son esprit redémarra avec lenteur, il était toujours sous l'impact, comme si un liquide magique arc en ciel et pétillant courait désormais dans ses veines.

\- Ouah, lâcha-t-il en fixant le ciel et les ramures des arbres. Putain. Pourquoi j'ai jamais fait ça avant ?

Il entendit le rire de Malefoy et baissa la tête vers lui, étonné. Le son était tout à fait inédit et dépourvu de la moindre méchanceté. Et là, comme ça, il ressemblait à un ange. Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il se redressa alors pour attraper son visage et doucement, initier un vrai baiser en essayant de ne pas être trop maladroit, mais en y mettant toute sa reconnaissance.

Merlin seul savait quand il aurait pu connaitre ça si Malefoy n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie. Et si cela aurait été aussi bien.

-La suite risque d'être un peu moins confortable, prévint cependant le blond quand leurs langues, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Mais tu me fais confiance ?

Harry l'entraina avec lui au sol, caressant sa joue, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Jusqu'ici il n'avait rien eu à redire.

-Oui, lui répondit-il. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Rester aussi détendu que tu ne l'es en ce moment. Et me dire si jamais je te fais du mal.

Le brun s'efforça de ne pas réagir au mot « mal », songeant pour sa part que rien ne pourrait être pire que la morsure du marquage. Malefoy lui sourit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en attrapant l'une de ses mains pour la conduire à sa propre entrejambe.

Le contact avec la bosse chaude et dure qui tirait contre le tissu du pantalon électrisa Harry, tout en le faisant rougir.

-Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi ? Ronronna le serpentard contre sa gorge. Comme un fou, mais je vais y aller doucement, promis.

Le fard d'Harry s'accentua, se sentant fondre comme neige au soleil à l'idée qu'il était celui qui pouvait produire cela. Malefoy semblait si imperturbable la plupart du temps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu que confiant, en colère ou effrayé, mais il découvrait qu'il pouvait devenir ardent et empressé.

Tenant toujours sa main prisonnière contre son érection palpitante, Harry le sentit passer un doigt sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses nues pour récupérer le sperme qui s'y était déposé. Puis ce même doigt vint s'insinuer entre ses fesses et déposer le liquide contre l'anneau de chair qui se trouvait là, le massant d'abord en de petits gestes doux et circulaires avant de s'y insinuer.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était juste bizarre, pas si désagréable et en fait il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se focaliser là-dessus vu que son assaillant s'amusait à le distraire en cherchant ses zones érogènes. Ca, plus la main d'Harry toujours collées là où elle était, Malefoy avait réussi à réveiller de nouveau son érection.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ça possible en un si petit laps de temps.

Cependant, il ne put pas ne pas remarquer le deuxième doigt qui s'inséra en lui, car le mouvement commença à le tirer de façon inconfortable. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'apprivoiser la nouvelle sensation qui l'étirait de l'intérieur, toujours plus profondément. Avec tout le reste, c'était comme si son cerveau lui envoyait conjointement des informations de plaisir et de douleur qui finissaient par se fusionner en un « huum oui encore plus ». Aujourd'hui était définitivement le jour des nouvelles expériences.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Malefoy en cessant de martyriser son oreille.

Il y avait un point de peau précis derrière, à la jonction de la nuque, qui transformait Harry en créature tout à fait docile et ouverte à toute proposition.

Harry gémit un « ouui » très convainquant en agrippant l'érection de Malefoy. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le blond glapit légèrement et éloigna la main coupable. Le brun profita un instant de la courte accalmie, laissant le blond écarter son pantalon, pour se calmer un peu. Décidemment, il n'avait presque pas d'endurance.

La laaa tout allait bien, self control, tout allait b… Huuu…

Quelque chose de très chaud et de très dur se trouvait à son entrée, le faisant frémir d'anticipation tout le long de son corps. Il déglutit. Malefoy le recouvra à nouveau et intuitivement, Harry agrippa la chemise qu'il avait gardée.

-Tout doucement… Murmura ce dernier contre ses lèvres et il le sentit pousser.

Harry s'efforça de se rappeler qu'il devait respirer.

C'était bien plus gros et bien plus chaud. Etonnamment chaud d'ailleurs. Harry était même surprit de le ressentir, pensant que l'intérieur de son propre corps devait bien équivaloir en terme de chaleur.

Le sentant sans doute se crisper légèrement, le serpentard fit un mouvement vers l'érection d'Harry mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Non. Non. Si tu me touche, je jouis. Obligé, haleta t'il.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit. Le visage du blond était au-dessus du sien, aussi haletant que lui, marqué par la concentration, les yeux brillant de désir. Harry lâcha la chemise pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, comme s'il voulait figer cette image dans sa mémoire.

Ca semblait si difficile d'arriver à se contrôler, et pourtant il le faisait pour lui, pénétrant doucement pour éviter de le blesser. Harry songea qu'il pouvait supporter tout l'inconfort du monde en échange. Même celle de cette longueur en lui.

Puis ils s'immobilisèrent et Malefoy sembla respirer un peu plus normalement. Il semblait néanmoins toujours se forcer à garder le contrôle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-Je crois. Tu ne me fais pas mal…

Enfin, s'il restait immobile, un mouvement de bassin lui avait envoyé une pointe de douleur assez désagréable sur le moment. Il ne devait pas trop s'agiter, même alors que le bassin de son compagnon était appuyé contre son érection.

Lorsque le blond commença à bouger en lui, il ne put que compter sur les frottements de leurs deux corps pour lui faire oublier le reste. Il savait que Malefoy donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour que ça se passe bien. Pour la personne pénétrée, homme ou femme, la première fois n'était jamais une simple partie de plaisir, il le savait. Tout le monde le disait et Harry s'était senti se dégonfler à l'idée de devoir faire forcement du mal à une fille, un jour.

Il se sentait donc très heureux que les choses se passent ainsi finalement.

Il passa les bras autour du cou de Malefoy et se laissa aller dans les sensations tandis que ce dernier perdait les dernières miettes de son self control et le pilonnait de plus en plus vite. Douleur/Délice, tout ça envahissait l'esprit d'Harry au point de l'empêcher de penser, le premier ne faisant qu'accentuer le deuxième. Telle une délicieuse volonté interdite, il mordait dans une pomme d'Eden sous les yeux de tout le monde sans aucune honte. Plus. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus, plus fort, plus douloureux, plus bon, toujours plus… Son corps s'agita de violents frissons nerveux et il partit lui-même arracher de force sa jouissance. Au bord d'une brèche tel un funambule… Avant d'être jeté de force dans le vide.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on appelait l'orgasme « la petite mort ».

Il mordit violemment l'épaule de Malefoy, succombant une deuxième fois à l'extase. Son cri rauque mourut contre la peau blanche et sanglante. Il se sentit se répandre entre eux et plongea à nouveau dans les bras du confort post-orgasmique en se serrant contre le blond, légèrement hébété, mais pleinement libéré.

Il remarquait à peine que Malefoy continuait à se mouvoir en lui, marchant sur le même bord que lui, les muscles tendus par l'effort… Jusqu'à le rejoindre dans le vide.

Harry le sentit se crisper brutalement contre lui, essayant en vain de taire un râle de plaisir qui le fit sourire. Quelque chose d'intime, de beau et plaisant à voir. Il ne regrettait vraiment rien. Le blond resta ainsi immobile un petit moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de se laisser tomber sur lui de tout son poids, épuisé.

Le brun caressa sans y penser ses cheveux, d'humeur cajoleuse, et se doutant que le garçon contre lui en avait besoin.

Il ne le lâcha pas, restant à respirer son odeur contre son cou le temps que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Il se sentait incroyablement serein, comme si toute la colère qu'il ressentait s'était dissipée dans toute cette orgie d'énergie dépensée. Et le monde tout autour d'eux était calme, simple, chaque son assourdi par le manteau neigeux.

-Ceci est le rapprochement inter-ennemi le plus rapide de tous les temps, laissa finalement tomber Harry.

Malefoy émit une sorte de rire étouffé.

-Tu voulais continuer à tourner autour du pot ?

-Non.

Vu ce qu'il s'était passé, non, absolument pas.

Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes et se mit à l'observer comme s'il cherchait des marques de blessures. Harry songea qu'il en aurait effectivement quelques-unes, mais que c'était le serpentard qui allait assumer le plus de bleus. Il l'avait agrippé comme un noyé.

Un instant il pensa à s'excuser de l'avoir mordu au sang, puis songea qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

Ça ressemblait à un juste retour des choses.

-Il y a quelque chose qui coule de mon derrière, dit-il à la place en fronçant les sourcils, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment agréable.

-Ah… Je crois que c'est à moi. Attends.

Attrapant sa baguette qui se trouvait juste à côté, il lança un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas et il se sentit à nouveau sec et moins poisseux.

\- Bien mieux, approuva-t-il.

Le serpentard en profita aussi pour jeter un sort de cicatrisation à sa blessure, sans émettre le moindre reproche. Il n'en semblait pas vraiment malheureux.

-Bon, ce n'était pas trop mal, pour une première fois, commenta-t-il à la place d'un air doux.

-Quoi ? C'était ta première fois à toi aussi Malefoy ?! S'indigna Harry.

-Déjà, étant donné que tu m'as recouvert de ton sperme deux fois, je pense qu'il est raisonnable de dire que tu peux m'appeler Drago. Et deuxièmement, on doit être les deux premiers à l'avoir fait de notre génération. Et si tu crois Finnigan qui prétend l'avoir fait depuis la troisième année, tu es plus crédule que je ne le croyais.

-Peut-être… Je lui laissais le bénéfice du doute… Mais tout le monde sait que Zabini l'a fait en quatrième année.

Le blond pouffa de rire.

-Du pipeau. Il a peut-être fait quelques trucs, mais n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Harry se sentit idiot en pensant que tous les gryffondors de leur année avaient senti leur virilité être insultée d'être encore vierge quand un serpentard ne l'était plus. D'ailleurs à y penser, ça n'aurait pas dû faire réagir Seamus si ce dernier avait effectivement perdue sa virginité en troisième année…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je pensais que tu gérais bien la chose, moi.

-Justement pour que tu penses ça. Tu n'aurais pas été très en confiance si j'avais commencé à t'étaler mon inexpérience.

-N'empêche que tu as bien géré.

-Je me suis renseigné au moment même où j'ai compris que ce genre de choses pourrait arriver. J'ai même du lubrifiant dans la commode de ma chambre.

-Attends… Si tu étais prêt et que tu savais que ça allait arriver, pourquoi on a fait ça, dehors, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, dans la neige, sur cet affreux manteau ?

Drago fourra son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

-J'avais pas envie d'être interrompu, marmonna t'il d'un ton presque boudeur.

OK, Harry avait oublié qu'il y avait cinq autres Loups plutôt indiscrets.

-Mais… suis sûr que sur un lit ça doit être mieux. Il faut vraiment qu'on essaie, ordonna t'il avec sérieux et un œil gris se tourna vers lui, attentif.

Harry continua :

-Oui, il faut vraiment qu'on s'entraine. Beaucoup. Souvent. Pour être meilleurs !

Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ça, il n'était pas prêt d'y renoncer. Et puis il pensait vraiment que tout cela pourrait être mieux avec le temps.

-Tous les soirs ? Demanda d'un ton faussement innocent le blond.

-S'il le faut !

-Accordé, céda sans trop de difficulté Drago en venant l'embrasser sur la gorge.

Harry ne fit rien pour cacher le large sourire béat qu'il adressait au ciel cotonneux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, peu pressé de cesser le contact, mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avoir froid, ils durent se résoudre à se relever et sécher leurs vêtements pour se rhabiller.

Ce fut toujours aussi calmement qu'ils prirent le chemin du parc, Harry ne cessant de passer d'une forme à une autre pour tester ses nouvelles capacités. C'était follement amusant, comme s'il était un espèce d'animagus naturel et chacune des formes lui permettait d'appréhender ce qui l'entourait de façon différente.

Quand ils rejoignirent finalement le parc, le reste de la meute les attendait, certains complétement trempés comme Zabini. Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Seule Pansy se tenait aussi fraiche qu'une fleur et se précipita à leur rencontre avant de se figer brusquement avec un air offusqué très peu crédible :

-Mais vous sentez à plein nez le SEXE ! (Puis en se retournant) Vous entendez ça vous autres, ils sentent le SEXE !

-PANSY ! Firent tous les garçons à différents stades d'exaspération ou de mortification concernant Harry.

-Roooh quoi ? C'est la vérité. Faites pas vos puceaux de service.

Tel un feu follet, elle évita une boule de neige et vint tournoyer près de Harry, des étincelles pleins les yeux :

-Oh si c'est pas mignon, ça, Harry tu es couvert de l'odeur de Dray !

-Bah… Euh… Bégaya Harry, très embarrassé.

Pas qu'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait vraiment cacher son rapprochement avec Drago, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi flagrant.

La serpentarde vint se pendre à son bras, se frottant la joue contre d'un air câlin, avant de le regarder à nouveau avec une lueur sournoise dans les yeux :

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler « Maman » maintenant ?

Harry se crispa et tourna vivement la tête vers Drago qui semblait brusquement intéressé par un point très loin de l'autre côté, même si ses épaules tressautaient de façon très suspectes.

Les rires des autres Loups ne furent pas timides, eux, et le gryffondor, gronda, tout poil hérissé :

-SUREMENT PAS !

A suivre…

 _Merci aux chansons de Mylène Farmer de me soutenir lors de ce genre de scène (si vous voulez savoir, ça a été écrit sous « Que mon cœur lache »). J'espère que vous avez beaucoup beaucoup apprécié. Et… Demain c'est mon anniversaire… Je dis ça, je dis rien. Hein._  
( _Mais les petits mots aident toujours à surmonter l'épreuve du « un an de plus/trop »)  
Je vous dis dans tous les cas à Mardi prochain les Louloups ! _


	6. Réactions épidermiques

_Aye ! Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est l'heure du chapitre des Loups ! Mais je tiens d'abord à remercier tous les gentils lecteurs qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, ça m'a fait si plaisir !_

Maintenant, les réponses aux Anonymes :

 **No name** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, et oui, la relation Harry/Drago ne traine pas, parce que je tiens à ce que cette histoire soit « courte ». Parce que j'ai vite tendance à transformer mes histoires en monstre à plus de 50 chapitres si je ne me contrôle pas ^^'.

 **Babylon** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai apporté du bonheur. La confrontation avec les gryffons (enfin, surtout Ron et Hermione) n'est pas dans ce chapitre, mais le suivant !

 **Guest** : Merci ! Ici Drago est très protecteur (mais c'est normal, les Malefoy protègent ce qui leur appartient :p)

 **Penny** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que le rapprochement Harry/Drago ne te pose pas de problème. Et oui, j'imagine que la réaction des deux lions est à craindre… Tu verras cela pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le suivant !

 **Dagon Aalssy/ Yuugure :** Merci !

 **Mylene** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui le rapprochement est rapide (mais surtout du point de vue physique) mais à l'origine cette histoire était censée être un one shot, alors je n'ai pas choisis de rendre les choses difficiles !

 **Elendil** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis super contente que cette histoire te fasse passer un bon moment !

 **Chapitre 6 : Réactions épidermiques**

Comme il se l'était promis, la première chose que fit Harry une fois rentré dans la salle commune des Loups, fut d'écrire une lettre à Sirius. Il emprunta ici et là du parchemin, une plume et un encrier et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait dire en faisant fi des autres qui s'agitaient bruyamment au sujet d'une vengeance de Zabini.

Il ne voulait pas que Sirius apprenne la nouvelle de sa transformation par la Gazette – qui devait probablement préparer son article – même si le professeur Dumbledore avait peut-être déjà tout dit aux membres de l'Ordre. Le brun espérait de tout cœur que son parrain se montrerait plus conciliant que la dernière fois, même si c'était une nouvelle autrement plus « grave » que le fait que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il prenne le risque de venir près de Poudlard, d'être capturé et d'être renvoyé à Azkaban.

*Non, Sirius, je ne suis pas mon père. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a élevé et je ne sais presque rien sur lui….*

Une ombre s'abattit sur sa lettre, et il remarqua Malefoy qui s'était assis à côté de lui sur la banquette. Il s'était apparemment à nouveau changé et portait un large pull beige qui semblait tout doux.

-Tu es encore en train de déprimer, constata t'il en ouvrant un livre sur un marque page en bois de la forme d'un serpent.

-J'écris à Sirius. Mon parrain.

-Je sais qui est Sirius Black, c'est un cousin.

-Il n'est pas un criminel comme la Gazette le dit. Il n'a pas trahi mes parents et tout le reste, affirma aussitôt Harry, ne supportant pas tous ces mensonges à son sujet.

-Ca aussi je le sais. Je sais même que c'est un animagus qui prend la forme d'un gros chien noir. (devant l'air surpris d'Harry il continua) Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est un secret de polichinelle pour les familles de Mangemorts, et pas que. Je suis sûr que plein de personnes au Ministère sont conscientes qu'un innocent a passé douze années en prison, et s'en sont sûrement gaussées.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, refusant de croire une telle chose cruelle. Certes le Ministre Fudge était juste un crétin malfaisant et sa servante, Ombrage, une psychopathe, mais de là à croire que d'autres personnes les dirigeant étaient aussi mauvaises…

-Le Ministère est pourri Harry, répliqua le blond comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Mon père le sait très bien vu qu'il a passé toutes ces années à corrompre sans la moindre difficulté tous ceux qu'il voulait. Enfin, presque, il y a des irréductibles, heureusement, mais ceux-là seront sûrement les premiers à mourir lorsque Voldemort commencera à bouger.

Drago le vit frissonner et haussa les épaules, assez indifférent à ce problème apparemment.

-Tu as peur que ton parrain te rejette lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es un hybride ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Ce serait plutôt étrange venant de quelqu'un du côté de la « Lumière ».

-Non. Je sais qu'il ne fera aucune différence. Son meilleur ami est un loup-garou, alors tu penses… Non, ce n'est pas le problème…

-Quel est-il alors ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner : moi, fils unique d'une famille de mages noirs dévoués à Voldemort ?

Le ton ironique avait un rien amer, même si Harry admirait vraiment la façon dont il disait le nom honni sans même hésiter. Il avait vraiment dû souffrir l'enfer durant les premiers temps de l'absorption de la potion pour perdre toute peur et la remplacer par de la haine.

-J'ai peur qu'il refuse de me soutenir pour donner raison à Dumbledore.

Harry siffla Hedwige qui vint se poser sur son bras, roucoulant avec douceur tandis qu'il caressait tendrement ses plumes.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? Fit Harry à Malefoy. Avoir l'impression que sa vie est dans les mains d'une personne ? Pour tous les gens qui m'entourent, c'est toujours : « Dumbledore a dit que ce serait le mieux pour toi », « Attends, je dois d'abord demander la permission à Dumbledore », « Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore Harry ». Je ne peux presque rien faire sans l'autorisation de quelqu'un qui n'a, dans les faits, aucun lien avec moi ! C'est lui qui me retient prisonnier chez mon oncle durant les vacances alors que j'aimerais être partout sauf là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a décidé ça en me déposant chez eux après la mort de mes parents. Mais je me demande quel droit il avait à faire ça ? Peut-être qu'on m'aurait effectivement placé chez eux au final, mais ça aurait eu un peu plus de sens que d'être quasi kidnappé par Hagrid et déposé sur un pallier parce qu'un vieux sorcier l'avait décidé d'un commun accord avec lui-même !

Il fit une pause pour humecter sa bouche sèche.

-Donc, ouais, cet homme s'est approprié le droit de régenter ma vie, mais quand je lui demande de signer ma lettre pour Pré-Au-Lard, ah ! Tout d'un coup il n'est plus mon tuteur. Je l'aimais bien quand j'étais plus jeune, peut-être, il est vrai, parce qu'il me caressait dans le sens du poil. Me donnait l'impression que j'étais « particulier » dans le bon sens, à une époque où j'en avais vraiment besoin. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais juste qu'il cesse de s'immiscer dans ma vie.

Il se détendit légèrement en sentant la main de Drago caresser sa nuque et jeta un coup d'œil sur le serpentard qui fixait le vide.

-Je parie que tu as quelque chose de très sarcastique en tête. Ouais, j'imagine que je me plains comme une pauvre chose lamentable.

Il sourit avec amusement et Harry sut que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Etre Loup dominant semblait empêcher le blond de lui dire des choses inutilement blessantes, ce qui d'après lui, était plutôt une bonne chose.

-Je note quand même que tu as avoué être privilégié par le Directeur, fit le serpentard.

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? Tu es un partenaire horrible, s'indigna Harry en accrochant sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige.

Il tendit son bras :

-A Sirius ma belle !

Elle s'envola gracieusement vers l'un des puits de lumière et Harry la regarda disparaitre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme :

-Heureusement que tu sais faire d'autres choses de bien.

La main sur sa nuque l'agrippa en pince en punition.

-Si tu veux mon avis d'expert…

-Je voudrais surtout un œil extérieur…

-… Toi et les autres avaient laissés Dumbledore avoir ce pouvoir sur vous. Tout ça, c'est juste de la manipulation, rien d'autre. L'homme se présente comme bienveillant et se fait petit à petit inévitable en faisant croire aux personnes l'entourant qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire sans lui. C'est comme ça que mon père a fait de Fudge son pantin. Ce dernier n'arrive plus à prendre de décision sans en référer d'abord à lui.

-OK. Et comment je fais pour arranger ça ? Demanda Harry en creusant le dos pour essayer d'échapper à la main qui lui tenait toujours fermement le cou.

-Tu me laisses gérer le directeur et tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas, affirma t'il en le lâchant finalement. Certains pouvoirs n'existent que si tu leur prêtes attention.

Il posa néanmoins une main sur sa cuisse pour l'attraper et le faire pivoter vers lui. Harry fixa la prise sur sa jambe, puis le garçon, en se demandant ce qu'on lui réservait, encore.

-Harry, désormais tu n'as plus à écouter ses ordres et il n'a plus aucun droit sur toi. Il n'en a jamais eu d'ailleurs. Même tes tuteurs officiels n'ont plus rien à te dire : être marqué au sein d'une Meute t'émancipe automatiquement aux yeux de la loi. Désormais tu ne dépends plus que de ton chef de Meute , et moi, je te dis que tu n'iras plus jamais passer tes étés chez ton oncle si tu ne le veux pas. Tu n'auras plus aucune obligation à y retourner et…

Malefoy ne pût en dire plus car à ce moment il se retrouva les bras pleins d'Harry Potter qui mouillait désormais son pull de larmes.

-Euuh… Ey… Harry ?

Sa voix était un peu paniquée. Apparemment le Grand « dominant » avait encore quelques lacunes dans son rôle. Il jetait des regards de SOS vers le reste de la meute qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Si tu savais… Haleta finalement Harry contre lui. Si tu savais ce que j'ai attendu pour que quelqu'un me dise ça un jour.

Le soulagement était au-delà de tous les mots. Et même si dans ses rêves les plus fous, c'était Sirius qui lui disait cela, il l'aurait accepté de n'importe qui. Privet Drive était comme son enfer personnel, sa kryptonite, et il en haïssait jusqu'à la moindre barrière, jusqu'au moindre massif de fleur. Ca et la vie « normale » des Dursley, leur façon de lui rappeler à tout instant qu'il n'était qu'un parasite, qu'une anomalie et qu'en dépit du sang et de l'hérédité, il n'était ni voulu, ni aimé.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, étant désormais un Loup… Ouais, il aurait été meurtrier de le laisser retourner là-bas. Quoiqu'il en sentait Dumbledore capable. Il évita aussitôt de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu lui déclarer de sirupeux à ce sujet.

Doucement, Drago vint masser son dos en mouvements rassurants, lui rendant son étreinte. C'était agréable. Il sentait bon et sa joue reposait sur de la laine toute douce.

-A mon sens, commença le blond d'une voix basse, Sirius Black n'a pas la moindre leçon à te faire, pas après t'avoir abandonné pour partir se venger et se faire avoir comme un idiot. A lui, à Dumbledore, à tous ceux qui auraient dû être là pour toi, tu n'as rien à leur prouver. C'est eux qui te doivent des excuses.

Harry ne répondit rien et profita juste des premiers mots gentils que Drago Malefoy lui accordait.

Une gentillesse discrète et délicate, un peu timide, qui ne fit que renforcer Harry dans ses impressions qu'il n'avait rien à regretter.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée de samedi à l'intérieur de leur refuge. Et si Harry n'aurait pas été contre tester immédiatement le lit et son utilisation à des fins crapuleuses, il comprit vite qu'il lui faudrait d'abord satisfaire les « louvetaux » s'il voulait un moment en tête à tête avec leur chef. Il se retrouva donc à faire une partie de jeux de société avec tout le monde, parce que c'était apparemment une tradition chez eux.

Il y avait néanmoins une variante très serpentarde à cela : peu importe le jeu, de l'argent était toujours misé. Harry se retrouvait donc à jouer au jeu des sept familles sorcières avec six galions qu'il avait plus ou moins réussis à récupérer au jeu des petits balais et à celui du jeu de l'Oie Magique.

Alors qu'il regardait ses moitiés de famille Black et son autre moitié de famille Rosier (et la grand-mère Weasley que cherchait vainement à obtenir Goyle dans toutes les mains sauf la sienne), il essayait de ne pas bailler, sentant la fatigue retomber petit à petit sur lui. Apparemment une grasse matinée n'avait pas suffi à rattraper son quota de sommeil.

(Ou bien c'était dû à ses amusements de l'après-midi… Certainement, en fait.)

-Pansy, dans la famille Malefoy je voudrais la fille, annonça tranquillement Drago.

La brune poussa un bruyant soupir en lui passant la carte avec un air de martyr :

-Dray, pourquoi essaies-tu toujours d'avoir ta famille ? Je paris que tu n'avais aucune carte d'eux avant de commencer le jeu !

-C'est une question d'honneur.

Sur la carte une peinture de fille aux longs cheveux platine cligna de l'œil à Drago d'un air complice, puis elle sembla lui murmurer quelque chose et il se retourna à nouveau vers la fille du groupe.

-Ah non ! C'est de la triche si elle te dit les cartes qu'elle a vues dans mon jeu ! Je proteste ! Ou au moins je veux voir les tiennes !

-Eh ! Non !

Il y eut une certaine agitation alors que la jeune fille grimpait sur la table pour assaillir le blond alors que Crabbe tentait de la retenir.

Harry l'observa un instant, perplexe, avant de se pencher vers son voisin de droite, le calme Théodore Nott.

-Hey, Nott…

-Théo, le rectifia-t-il en levant les yeux de son propre jeu, le gardant bien à l'abri de son regard.

-Oui, désolé, Théo. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander… Pansy a toujours été comme ça ? Je veux dire… Aussi exubérante ? Elle me faisait l'effet d'une fille plutôt guindée avant.

-Elle l'était. Mais elle n'a plus rien à perdre maintenant alors je suppose qu'elle se montre plus spontanée, répondit calmement le châtain en faisant fi du vacarme des trois autres.

-Comment ça « elle n'a plus rien à perdre » ?

Le serpentard le fixa un moment d'un air calculateur avant de poser ses cartes faces retournées.

-Tu le sais sans doute, Drago nous a laissé le choix à moi, Blaise et Pansy. Moi je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Entre mon statut de sang-pur et une vie de peur et d'esclavage, le choix était vite fait. Tout plutôt que de recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Pansy… Elle ne gagnait rien à tout ça, c'est plutôt le contraire. Mais au bout de deux semaines de réflexion, elle a décidé de le faire quand même. Tu sais ce qu'a fait son père après ça ? Il l'a chassé de chez eux en disant que désormais « elle n'avait plus aucune valeur ».

Harry sursauta, choqué par la dureté des mots et retourna son regard sur la brune qui riait désormais aux éclats entre les bras de Crabbe.

-Juste parce qu'il lui serait difficile de se marier, comme si la virginité de son sang avait été souillée, il ne pouvait plus rien obtenir de valable d'elle. C'est déshonorant pour un père de penser une chose pareille. J'aurais aimé être là pour lui griffer le visage jusqu'au sang. Enfin… Notre cas à tous est assez semblable, tous nos parents nous ont reniés. Seuls les Malefoy ont acceptés de partager le poids de leur fils. Et heureusement qu'ils sont là, sinon on n'aurait pas su quoi faire.

-J'ai encore un peu du mal avec le concept de «Lucius Malefoy gentil », grimaça Harry et son interlocuteur émit un sourire presque carnassier.

-Oh, non, ce serait une erreur de penser qu'il est « gentil » ou tout genre de niaiserie que véhicule des gens comme Dumbledore. Disons que nous avons une définition sensiblement différente de ce que signifie « noblesse ». Etre noble pour vous, c'est faire de bonnes actions qui vous vaudront un bénéfice mental ou social. Etre noble pour nous, c'est assumer les conséquences avec toutes leurs responsabilités, même désagréables, en se préoccupant assez peu de nos convictions ou de ce qu'en penseront les autres. « Noblesse oblige » comme on dit. Et je dois dire que dans la situation, Lucius Malefoy s'en est sorti avec panache.

-J'imagine que c'est réconfortant de savoir que je ne me suis pas trompé sur tout le monde.

-On est jeune, c'est normal de nous faire des premiers avis peu profond sur les personnes qui nous entourent. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais cherché à voir plus loin que ta façade moi non plus. C'est rassurant de se forger un monde simple où les contrastes sont bannis. Ça rend tout plus intense aussi.

-Tu ne me fais pas l'effet de quelqu'un de « simple », tu sais. A t'écouter parler, c'est moi qui me trouve simplet.

-Il fait cet effet à tout le monde, intervint Zabini qui les écoutait depuis quelques minutes. Le mieux c'est d'hocher la tête comme si tu savais de quoi il parlait et il finira par se lasser.

-Blaise… Râla Théodore en le fusillant du regard.

Le métis lui renvoya un grand sourire plein de dents.

Harry songea que la technique du serpentard ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. C'était exactement ce que Ron et lui faisaient avec Hermione. Mais lorsque le garçon aux cheveux châtains se pendit à son bras avec des yeux de chiots, il ne put décemment aller dans le sens de Zabini.

Théo et Pansy… Ils avaient quelque chose de spécial tous les deux, et leurs places dans ce tout que formait cette meute était sans se tromper celles des petits derniers de la fratrie, à qui les parents passaient tout et qui rendaient fous les plus âgés.

Juste… Pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il dans le rôle du « parent » ?

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

-Pansy ne rigolait pas, hein, quand elle a dit vouloir m'appeler « Maman »… Marmonna Harry, le lendemain, les bras pleins de Pansy et Théo qui s'étaient infiltrés pendant la nuit dans le lit de Drago.

Ce dernier depuis le bord du lit où il s'habillait haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « A ton avis ? ».

-Tu vas manger si tôt ? On est dimanche, tu sais, continua Harry qui s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la douceur de la couette, absolument décidé à ne pas quitter ce cocon douillet.

-Dumbledore et moi devons avoir une petite discussion, expliqua Drago. J'aimerais faire ça rapidement, avec l'espoir, peut-être, qu'il arrêtera de retenir ta malle en otage.

-De toute façon tu n'aimeras pas ce qu'il y a dedans, maugréa doucement le brun.

-Comme tu me connais bien, chantonna t'il narquoisement avant de s'approcher et de s'appuyer sur un de ses bras pour le surmonter.

-Tu es un partenaire horrible, répéta Harry en le fusillant du regard.

-Au contraire, je suis parfait pour toi, je sacrifie mes pauvres pupilles pour que tu ne ressembles plus à un vieil épouvantail abandonné.

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un baiser sur ses lèvres, indifférent aux iris verdoyants de colère.

-Tu devrais tenter la Grande Salle aujourd'hui. Juste… La table des Loups, d'accord ? Je te confie les enfants, chéri !

Le blond s'éclipsa aussitôt, profitant que Pansy soit toujours à moitié vautré sur Harry. Il voulut lui hurler une remarque bien sentie, mais ne put au final qu'émettre un gémissement ressemblant à un « Je ne suis pas prêt à être la maman de qui que ce soit ! ».

Il bouda un moment, stupidement, puisqu'il n'y avait personne de réveillé pour le voir, puis au moment où il replongeait dans les limbes du sommeil, il sentit un doigt toucher son front.

Sa cicatrice.

Rouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux de Théo qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Pansy, mais fixer les gens dans leur sommeil, c'est juste flippant.

-Désolé, j'étais curieux.

-Quoi ? De toucher LA Cicatrice ? Demanda Harry avec un ton indiquant qu'il trouvait ça ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Aussi redondant cela soit-il de le dire, ta cicatrice semble cicatrisée.

-Quoi ?

-D'habitude elle est un peu rouge, rosée dirons-nous et parfois même elle devient carmin, le contour un peu gonflé, comme si elle était enflammée…

-OK, ça et la confiture de fraise de Crabbe. Vous avez passé les 4 dernières années à m'observer à la loupe?

-Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai juste l'œil pour les détails. Mais oui, sinon, Crabbe cherchait ta nourriture préférée pour savoir dans quoi il pourrait déposer un poison, au cas où Dray le lui demanderait. (Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur son coussin de désespoir) Toujours est-il, Harry, que ta cicatrice est actuellement blanche et presque plus visible.

Le brun se redressa aussi sec, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu me raconte pas des craques ?

-Tu pourras le voir dans le miroir tout à l'heure, répondit calmement Théo en reposant à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule.

La cicatrice infernale qui disparaissait ! Voilà qui était assez génial pour qu'il souhaite fêter noël à l'avance ! Les gens allaient peut être enfin cesser de le regarder comme s'il avait un œil en plus à cet endroit !

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était dû à ce truc de Loup ou au retour de Voldemort ?

-Tant mieux, cette cicatrice était vilaine, marmonna Pansy encore à moitié endormie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise façon de penser.

« Tant mieux ».

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Drago, comme la plupart des élèves du monde entier, n'aimait pas mettre les pieds dans le bureau du Directeur. Autrefois il aurait délégué sans scrupule une telle corvée à un autre serpentard, ou même à ses parents, mais sa façon de voir les choses avaient changées depuis sa transformation. Il assumait finalement que le pouvoir s'accompagnait de responsabilités, et ces responsabilités de devoirs. Ce n'était pas uniquement une réalisation incombant à sa nature de Loup, cela venait surtout de ce qu'il s'était passé cet été.

De la plus chère leçon que lui avait apprise son père.

-Je suis venu au sujet des cours que la meute a manqués jeudi et vendredi, lança Drago en se tenant debout au milieu de la salle ronde tandis que Dumbledore était confortablement installé derrière son bureau et le jaugeait comme un élève désobéissant.

L'homme prit une plume et la plongea dans un écrier pour commencer à écrire sur un parchemin :

-Vous vous rendez bien compte que si je vous ai permis de continuer votre scolarité ici c'était dans l'optique que vous fassiez des efforts pour vous comporter comme des élèves ordinaires ?

-Oui monsieur. Nous faisons tout notre possible mais cela ne fait que quelques mois et il peut arriver certains impondérables. Ces deux jours étaient des impondérables.

Oui, il n'aurait pas pu deviner que Harry résisterait autant à la transformation. Les autres avaient tous cédés la première nuit.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous attaquer à Harry n'était pas prévu ?

L'homme était sceptique même s'il n'en montrait rien et en cela, Drago ne pouvait pas lui donner tort : évidemment qu'il avait prévu cela. Il avait traqué sa proie et attendu le moment propice pour l'aborder.

-Avec tout mon respect, cela ne vous regarde pas Mr le Directeur.

-Pour vos actes j'aurais tout à fait le droit de vous expulser de l'établissement, répondit sereinement l'homme en le regardant gravement.

La menace, si c'en était une, n'affola pas outre mesure Drago qui s'y attendait.

-Vous en auriez _le droit_ , mais vous ne le pouvez pas. D'abord, parce que mon père est membre du Conseil de l'Ecole et qu'il possède toutes les armes nécessaires pour vous faire renvoyer… Et parce que si je pars, Potter partira avec moi. Je sais que votre plus grand souhait actuel est de l'éloigner de mon influence, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

-Vous avez l'air très confiant dans le fait qu'il accepterait de quitter Poudlard, qui est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maison pour lui, pour vous suivre, vous, le camarade avec qui il s'entend le moins.

-Poudlard ETAIT ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maison parce que vous avez empêché qu'il en ait une bien à lui. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Votre entreprise de manipulation est en train de se retourner contre vous. A un point où ça en est risible. Vous vous êtes arrangé pour être le libérateur qui offre à ce pauvre garçon quelques gouttes d'espoir, mais à rester radin, vous êtes devenu l'oppresseur. Et JE suis celui qui lui offre la liberté. JE suis celui qui l'écoute et qui lui fait du bien. Maintenant, qui pensez-vous qu'il va suivre ?

Dumbledore plissa les yeux, le fixant désormais avec une condescendance non dissimulée.

-C'est donc cela. Vous le montez contre moi.

-Si vous voulez le voir comme ça. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai rien contre vous du moment que vous restez à votre place, Mr le Directeur. Cessez donc de tenter d'interférer avec l'intégration de Potter à la Meute et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Je ne peux pas faire cela, vous vous en rendez bien compte ?

-Ce que je me rends compte, c'est que mon choix vous déplait magistralement et que vous vous comportez comme si vous aviez le droit de m'approuver. Venant d'un parent de Potter, je l'aurais compris. Venant de vous, je ne puis être que vaguement dépité par vos actes. Si cela doit durer plus longtemps, allez-vous m'inviter à m'asseoir, oui ou non ? Craqua t'il finalement en montrant d'un geste l'une des chaises.

-Enfin Mr Malefoy… Vous auriez dû savoir par vous-même que Mr Potter faisait partie des personnes que vous ne pouviez pas changer. Il n'est pas n'importe qui et a un statut particulier au sein de notre communauté.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, le Ministre m'a fourni une liste de personne que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher et si étrangement s'y trouve toute sa famille et un certain nombre de famille de ses amis, Harry Potter n'est mentionné nulle part.

Il retint un ricanement en voyant le directeur désespéré, certainement en train de maudire Fudge de toutes les manières imaginables.

Sans y être invité, parce que l'homme ne semblait pas capable de faire preuve de la plus simple courtoisie, Drago partit s'asseoir, en ayant assez de se sentir comme un prévenu en plein procès.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans tous ces états. C'est fait et il n'y a plus rien à y changer. Mes petites souris m'ont apprise que le professeur Rogue cherche désespérément un antidote, mais c'est une entreprise vaine. Ne croyez-vous pas que mon père n'a pas engagé les meilleurs pour moi ? Payé des fortunes pour des bribes de vieux parchemins ? Il n'y a rien à faire, Mr le Directeur, sinon de vous résigner.

Il croisa les jambes nonchalamment, espérant pouvoir gagner cette joute ainsi, mais l'homme se leva lentement de sa chaise, sa silhouette obstruant la lumière provenant de la fenêtre, le tout d'un dramatisme semblant excessif. Drago repéra la manœuvre et put apprécier une fois de plus le talent de Dumbledore pour se mettre en scène, talent sans lequel la plupart des politiciens n'arriveraient à rien. Il se sentait néanmoins inquiet sur ce qui allait arriver.

L'homme réussit à lui donner l'impression d'être dominé sans attaquer directement ses instincts de Loup. Sans doute parce qu'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Mais son odeur était celle de la colère.

-Me résigner ? Il n'est pas question uniquement de moi, Mr Malefoy. Ce que vous voulez faire, c'est plonger toute la population sorcière dans la résignation. La résignation d'être la proie de terribles mages noires et d'un règne de terreur. Vous savez que Lord Voldemort est de retour, vous le savez très bien puisque c'est à cause de lui que vous êtes désormais ce que les vôtres ont toujours méprisés avec la plus grande force !

Techniquement, Dumbledore ne devrait pas savoir une telle chose. Drago renifla avec mépris en songeant que cela confirmait les soupçons de son père concernant le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier n'était qu'un traitre.

-Seriez-vous en train de mettre sur mes épaules la chute possible de notre gouvernement ? A moi ? Un adolescent de 15 ans ? Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

Drago sursauta et incapable de retenir son instinct se transforma brusquement, grondant doucement contre le directeur pour le prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin. Ce dernier avait fait la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait : il avait manifesté sa mauvaise humeur en envoyant voler de son bras tout ce qui se trouvait à portée sur son bureau.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a matière à rire Mr Malefoy ?! Vous êtes en train de détruire ce que d'autres ont mis tant de temps à mettre en place afin de protéger la société sorcière ! Vous riez sur le sacrifice de nombreux sorciers ! Vous insultez la mémoire de James et Lily Potter et rendez vain leurs sacrifices ! Que penseraient-ils de ça ? Que penserait Harry de ça ? Harry a un rôle à jouer, une mission qui lui incombe et il n'a pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec vous et vos chiots ! Vous êtes une nuisance pour lui et ce que vous lui avez fait l'est aussi ! Avec un peu de chance nous pourrons nous accommoder de sa nouvelle nature, mais je ne vous laisserais pas lui mettre des idées néfastes dans la tête !

De tout ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre… Eh bien ceci n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Drago avait assisté au monologue en sentant sa cage thoracique s'élever et descendre fortement, comme si ce qu'il ressentait peinait à se libérer. Indignation. Incompréhension. Puis cet amusement macabre qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il était face à ce que l'humanité pouvait faire de pire.

Se forçant à récupérer le contrôle de lui-même, il redevint humain. Il avait beau être habité par une certaine envie de meurtre, il allait rester calme. Son calme à lui du moins.

-Des idées néfastes ? Demanda t'il légèrement, attrapant au vol l'expression amère du directeur : comme celle qu'il est, lui aussi, un adolescent de 15 ans ? Que sa vie devrait être aussi douce et légère que celle des autres enfants ? Qu'il a les même droits et devoirs qu'eux, et pas plus ? Qu'il a lui aussi le privilège d'être protégé quand on s'attaque injustement à lui ? Que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a résisté à un sort de Mort lorsqu'il avait un an qu'il tombe sous la loi d'un règlement spécial ? Qu'un homme qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec lui, aucun lien de parrainage, aucun lien de tuteur, n'a pas le droit de tyranniser son entourage pour l'enfermer dans une cage ?

-Il…

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour vos divagations le concernant. Vous semblez vous imaginer que parce que Potter a « vaincu » Voldemort à un an, il lui… quel était votre terme ? Ah oui : Il lui « incombe » de le tuer cette fois-ci aussi, et que la première fois, toutes les morts qui sont arrivées n'étaient là que pour accomplir cette destinée, mais ça, c'est un véritable délire de votre part. Il n'y a PAS de sens à la mort, et je vous interdits d'émettre quoique ce soit sur ce que penseraient James et Lily Potter parce que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une famille. Vous n'en avez pas. Vous êtes seul et votre cœur est aussi sec qu'un désert. Ce que James et Lily Potter voudraient, c'est que leur fils soit heureux et pas en pleine dépression comme c'est le cas ! Et en premier lieu, aucun enfant de 1 an ne devrait avoir à vaincre un Mage Noir, et aucun adolescent de 15 ans ou même plus, ne devrait avoir à le faire quand un putain de Mage Blanc de plus de 60 ans et toutes les médailles et honneurs possibles est là pour le faire ! Alors, je vais vous le dire clairement : vous ne mettrez pas la possible chute du gouvernement sur mes épaules ou sur celles de Potter, parce que c'est à vous, et à tous ces incapables d'Aurors qu'on pait avec NOS impôts de se bouger les fesses pour mettre fin à cela !

Le directeur avait déposé ses mains à plat sur son bureau en partie vide et fixait résolument les pieds de Drago en fronçant ses sourcils sur ses yeux d'un bleu brillant d'humidité.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Je n'avais aucune envie d'en arriver là mais il y a…

-Mr le Directeur, l'arrêta le blond. Rien de ce vous pourrez dire ne changera mon avis. Désormais Potter devra être traité comme n'importe quel autre élève et je me suis arrangé pour que Dolores Ombrage en soit avertie. Elle a certainement reçue ce matin une lettre très éclairante du Ministre lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de mettre Potter en retenue, plus le droit de le toucher, de lui parler ou même de le regarder. Je n'ose même pas croire que vous ignoriez ce qu'elle lui faisait en retenue, alors votre air désolé, croyez bien qu'il me passe très loin au-dessus de la tête.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas un homme insensible…

-Etrange comme vos mots et vos actions semblent désaccordés.

-… Et je suis faillible, comme tout être humain. Vous pouvez penser que j'ai fait du mal à Harry, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est dans l'optique d'un but bien plus global que le bonheur d'une seule personne. Vous comprendrez lorsque vous aurez plus vécu.

*Oh le salaud… Le coup de la sagesse dû au grand âge. J'aurais dû le voir venir !*

Heureusement que la froide logique était toujours là pour contrer ce genre de boniment.

-Je trouverais votre voie louable si seulement c'était votre propre bonheur que vous sacrifiiez. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas, ça m'évoque juste une étrange vision de bébé égorgé sur un autel pour faire tomber la pluie. Si vous, vous pouvez vivre sur ce genre de méfait, alors vous n'êtes guère différent de moi ou de n'importe quel mangemort. Parce que j'ai l'honnêteté de penser que je pourrais facilement vivre là-dessus, je suis un égoïste et je ne prétends pas être le fer de lance de la Lumière. Par contre, là où ça ne va pas, c'est quand on s'attaque à mes parents et à ma Meute, parce que là, c'est tout à fait différent.

Il espérait finalement que Dumbledore ait compris la simple équation de « Harry fait partie de la meute DONC Harry intouchable ». Il ne savait plus comment l'expliquer sans devenir encore plus impoli.

Ou dangereux.

Parce que lui arracher Harry lui donnerait désormais l'impression de perdre un morceau de lui-même.

-Bref, ceci fut une discussion TRES enrichissante, Mr le Directeur, mais maintenant j'aimerais assez que vous donniez l'ordre de déplacer les affaires de Potter, retiriez quelques points en nous assignant en retenue pour que tout soit réglé et que l'on n'en reparle plus.

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faites…

Drago leva juste les yeux au ciel. Le sorcier devant lui tenait beaucoup trop à lui imposer son point de vue ridicule et refusait décidément de réaliser qu'avec lui, il était tombé sur un os. Drago n'était pas influençable.

Le seul qui avait le droit de l'influencer, c'était son père.

Poussant un immense soupir, le directeur finit par faire léviter un papier jusqu'aux mains du blond. C'était la liste de leurs retenues.

A suivre…

 _Voila voila pour aujourd'hui ! Dans le chapitre suivant Harry quitte sa grotte et se confronte au reste de l'école ! A mardi prochain !_


	7. Hyperosmie

_Bonjour les loups, c'est mardi et comme vous êtes affamés, voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris du dernier chapitre, vous le savez, c'est ça le carburant de l'écrivain ! Bon je vous laisse avec le premier contact d'Harry avec le reste de la population poudlarienne !_

 _RAR :_

 _ **Elendil**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, il est la « maman » d'une meute de serpents qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je suis contente que la confrontation avec Dumbledore soit réussie. Et plus qu'un horcruxe de moins, je dirais que c'est l'implication forcée de Harry dans le combat qui a disparue ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Hyperosmie**

La Grande Salle était comme un grand marché de Noël. L'odeur puissante des stands vendant du vin chaud se mélangeait avec l'arôme plus doux des sucreries, celui piquant de la charcuterie, floral des savons ou ambré des encens. Ils étaient plus ou moins prégnants selon les lieux où l'on se baladait, formant ainsi une symphonie changeante.

Harry se demandait comment il arrivait aussi bien à repérer les émotions basiques des personnes l'entourant, jusqu'à ce que Théo lui en donne la réponse. Les émotions étaient dues à un afflux de molécules chimiques dans l'organisme, et celles-ci, pourvu qu'ils soient relativement près, pouvaient être interprétées par un organe détecteur se trouvant dans la bouche, au niveau du palais des Loups.

C'était le même principe qu'avec les phéromones, ces molécules émises par animaux et même humains pour attirer des reproducteurs. Dans le cas présent, cela provoquait juste une légère empathie, la molécule faisant croire un instant au Loup qu'il ressentait l'émotion concernée.

En bref si quelqu'un était triste, il se sentira triste. Si quelqu'un était en colère, il se sentira en colère.

Il craignait déjà ce qu'il allait sentir.

Entouré par la Meute, pleine de la sensation de contentement d'être ensemble, heureusement, c'était vivable. A peu près. Parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression, assis à cette table ronde, d'être devenu la cible de tous les regards de la salle.

Osant jeter lui-même un œil au-dessus des épaules de Goyle, il put constater avec un fond de satisfaction sadique qu'il n'y avait plus de moqueries ou de mépris dans les yeux des autres élèves. Non, ils étaient INQUIETS.

Parfait. Qu'ils craignent à en perdre le sommeil qu'Harry vienne les dévorer pour se venger de la façon dont ils l'avaient traités. C'étaient tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

Et maudite soit cette population sorcière qui agissait comme une girouette.

Il tenta de calmer sa colère, c'était difficile. Il y avait ces moments où il aimerait que tous autour de lui meurent pour se retrouver enfin véritablement seul et entouré par le silence. La solitude qu'il ressentait au fond de lui aurait enfin un sens et il n'entendrait plus tous ces mensonges à son sujet. Et parfois c'était assez intense pour qu'il en oublie que certains avaient cru en lui, que certains l'aimaient.

Comme Hermione et Ron qui le fixaient avec intensité depuis la table des gryffondors, semblant vouloir lui passer des messages télépathiques tout en se murmurant des choses entre eux.

*Confrontation inévitable.* Conclut-il en lui-même en se détournant.

Il passa sans y penser son regard sur la table des serdaigles et sourit en tombant sur Luna Lovegood qui lui adressa un regard rayonnant, semblant heureuse pour lui, puis il glissa sur quelqu'un qu'il s'étonna d'avoir en partie oublié.

Cho Chang.

La voilà celle qui avait hantée ses pensées l'année dernière et lui avait redonné foi en la vie ces derniers mois. Toujours aussi belle et délicate. Toujours aussi triste aussi. Elle ne le regardait pas, buvant mélancoliquement son thé du matin.

C'était à elle qu'il aurait voulu donner son premier baiser, mais ça ne s'était pas fait… Et peut-être que ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Harry lui souhaitait de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait ramener son cœur à la vie. Il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à faire une telle chose. Il ne pouvait pas être un pilier, quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, comme l'était Drago Malefoy pour les Loups.

Il s'autorisa alors à observer la table des professeurs. Dumbledore n'était pas là : forcement il devait être avec Drago, et heureusement cette vieille chauve-souris de Rogue était absente aussi.

Les cours de potions allaient être un massacre… Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année il regrettait de ne plus avoir cours en commun avec serpentard. La présence des autres Loups l'aurait peut-être apaisé. Sans eux, il ne jurait de rien. Peut-être que si Rogue l'ignorait tout irait bien… Ou peut-être que son professeur se retrouvera avec un bras en moins.

La psychopathe bonbon rose était là par contre et elle ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Pas du tout même, et le pauvre professeur Flitwick subissait ses foudres en la fixant comme s'il se posait des questions sur sa santé mentale. Harry craignait le moment où leurs regards se croiseraient, et pétri inconsciemment le dos de sa main de ses doigts.

Mais ça n'arriva pas et Goyle lui prit la main pour l'écarter, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

-Je sens bizarre ? Demanda Harry même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Tu sens la tristesse et la peur. Tu sens l'exact contraire du bonheur. Mais ça va, Dray nous as dit que ça allait mettre du temps à disparaitre et parfois Pansy sent comme ça aussi.

Harry déglutit, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire. Tout seul, il pouvait se cacher la tête dans le sable et se persuader qu'il allait bien, mais quand d'autres te disaient qu'ils avaient la preuve de ton mal-être, alors c'était plus difficile de se voiler la face.

Goyle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Ça ira Potter.

Il y avait tellement de certitude dans ces quelques mots. Il se demanda si le serpentard avait jamais douté de quoique ce soit ou s'il avait toujours été ce roc incassable de conviction.

-J'ai des envies d'homicides et toi tu me dis que ça ira ?

-Il y a plein de bestioles à tuer dans la Foret Interdite si tu veux, répondit-il comme si à ses yeux, cela réglait le problème.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ricana légèrement en s'imaginant plonger dans le terrier d'Aragog pour massacrer de l'acromantule. Hagrid, où qu'il soit actuellement, ne serait pas très content avec ça.

-Merci, dit-il quand même avant de se concentrer sur la fin de son petit déjeuner.

Drago avait sans doute raison : ça mettrait du temps à disparaitre. Mais ça ira d'autant plus vite qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à revoir les Dursley et que sa fichue cicatrice s'était enfin décidée à se comporter normalement.

C'était comme se purger lentement d'un poison.

Il fut très fortuitement détourné de ses pensées maussades par l'arrivée du courrier et de Hedwige qui laissa tomber pas moins de trois lettres sur ses toasts beurrés. Il les récupéra aussitôt avant qu'elles ne soient trop poisseuses, et offrit un morceau de l'un des toasts gâchés à sa coquine de chouette :

-Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de viser autre chose que la nourriture ?

Hedwige hulula joyeusement avant d'avaler tout rond ce qu'il lui proposait, mordillant délicatement son doigt à la fin.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais… Fit-il en détaillant les noms sur les missives.

Sirius, Rémus et Molly… Aïe.

Par expérience il valait toujours mieux commencer par la lettre de la matriarche Weasley. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire tandis que Pansy offrait des morceaux de bacons à Hedwige.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cette chouette magnifique…

Harry lui sourit rapidement avant de déplier la lettre de Rémus.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ? S'enquit Zabini de l'autre côté de la table. En général, quand on reçoit autant de courriers d'affilés, c'est soit que c'est son anniversaire, soit qu'on a fait une grosse connerie.

\- On n'est pas le 31 juillet, ajouta inutilement Crabbe.

-Brillante déduction Vince…. Soupira Théodore dans sa tasse de thé.

-Non, ça va. Je m'y attendais, répondit Harry. Du moins je m'attendais à un moment ou à un autre à recevoir une lettre affolée de Molly me demandant si tout allait bien, si je voulais rentrer et si on me nourrissait bien…

-On essaie, grommela Goyle en réponse avec ce dernier fait.

-C'est qui Molly ? Demanda Pansy en le regardant avec méfiance comme si elle l'accusait de le tromper avec une jeune et belle fille.

Oh, eh bien, réalisa-t-il après coup, elle pensait peut-être à Drago.

-Molly Weasley. C'est la mère des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny, Pansy. Et elle est très heureuse en mariage.

Cela sembla rassurer tout le monde, comme une bande de gamins se crispant d'inquiétude à l'idée du divorce de leurs parents. Harry avait soudain envie de leur rappeler que Drago et lui n'étaient PAS mariés.

-Et l'autre, c'est une lettre du Professeur Lupin, qui se propose de m'aider si j'ai un problème avec ma nouvelle nature. De lui écrire si j'ai des questions, des doutes, tout ça…

-Ah oui, c'est un loup-garou, se rappela Théodore. Et il avait l'air de bien t'aimer.

-C'était un ami proche de mes parents. On continue de correspondre même si je préfèrerais le voir plus souvent…

Il referma la missive avant de fixer la dernière, celle de Sirius.

Les autres étaient semblables à ce qu'il avait prédit, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment son parrain avait réagi à cette affaire. Il pouvait se montrer très imprévisible.

Le groupe de serpentards eut la délicatesse de s'orienter dans d'autres conversations en le voyant si sérieux et préoccupé, et Harry respira profondément avant de trouver le courage d'ouvrir.

Il resta un instant décontenancé devant la fine ligne qui ornait simplement la page :

« _On doit se rencontrer Harry. Fixe un rendez-vous, j'y serais._ »

-Quoi ?

Il lut à nouveau, essayant de décrypter l'état de pensée de l'homme avec les mots qu'il avait choisi. Aucun n'était agressif. Aucun n'était rassurant non plus. C'était juste du blabla pratique.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Drago. Déjà pour cette histoire de rendez-vous, mais aussi parce qu'entre descendants Black, il pourrait peut-être comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Quand la dernière goutte de thé fut avalée, la meute se leva pour rentrer dans leurs appartements, clairement moins motivé parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient une montagne de travail scolaire à rattraper.

-Plus vite on aura terminé Vince, plus vite on pourra retourner dehors, affirma Pansy d'un ton docte tandis que son voisin geignait. De toute façon, toi et Greg allaient faire le strict minimum, comme toujours.

-Le médicomage dit qu'on a des problèmes de concentration.

-Voilà qui est fort utile…

La louve s'arrêta brusquement, et tout le groupe avec elle, dont Harry qui rêvassait, réfléchissant toujours à l'affaire « Sirius ». Quand il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui leur coupait la route devant les escaliers.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà… ? Commença Pansy, mais Harry passa devant Théo et posa une main sur son bras, l'enjoignant à ne pas continuer.

-Je m'en occupe.

Elle le fixa avec suspicion, semblant se demander s'il n'allait pas brutalement redevenir stupide.

-Je DOIS leur parler.

Haussant les épaules, elle s'écarta et Crabbe en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, l'air tout aussi prudent.

Il s'avança alors calmement vers ses deux amis et leva les yeux au ciel quand la voix de Pansy retentit à nouveau :

-OK Maman, on obéie, mais on reste là !

Ron plissa le nez en la regardant avec incrédulité, avant de se fixer sur Harry :

-« Maman » ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est débile, lui répondit Harry un peu embarrassé.

Ses yeux passèrent à ses deux amis, se demandant vaguement ce qui avait bien pu se dire sur lui au dortoir des gryffondors, et ne put constater qu'une fois de plus que Ron était bien plus clair dans ses émotions qu'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait être un cocktail infernal de peur, de colère, de tristesse et de détermination. Il se sentait mal pour elle, mais en même temps il avait envie de la faire fuir loin en espérant qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle aille si mal ? Physiquement, mis à part le fait qu'elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée, elle semblait comme d'habitude.

Est-ce que c'était comme ce qu'il avait, lui ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec précaution, comme s'il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

-Oui, ça va, lâcha t'il.

*Comme d'hab. Un peu mieux néanmoins. Et pourquoi j'ai envie de te la poser à TOI cette question ?*

Ron se détendit légèrement, semblant rassuré. Harry pensa que c'était parce qu'il ne les avait pas envoyé bouler comme il en avait pris l'habitude avant sa transformation. S'il devait dire quelque chose de son état, c'était qu'il était clairement moins à cran qu'avant.

Pour l'instant du moins.

-Es-tu sûr ? Continua la brunette en fixant d'un regard suspicieux la Meute derrière lui.

Elle se reçut une série de visages courroucés en réponse.

-Puisqu'il te le dit, répondit à sa place Ron en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Mais…

-Disons qu'on avait quelques raisons d'être inquiets, reprit Ron. Je veux dire, après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie et le lendemain où tu n'y étais plus. Personne ne semblait au courant de rien puis quelques élèves t'ont vu avec les autres Loups et… Le soir arrivé tu n'étais toujours pas rentré au dortoir…

-Ron, l'interrompit Harry. Je vais bien. VRAIMENT. Je n'ai pas subi de lavage de cerveau. Ni d'ensorcellements. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me contrôler dans les parages des personnes qui ne sont pas des Loups… Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'arrivais pas trop à me contrôler non plus avant d'être un Loup. Alors avec Rogue, j'ai juste craqué, mais c'est ROGUE, c'est un abominable connard avec moi depuis le début. Ce genre de choses n'arrivera pas avec vous, mais…

-Comment veux-tu qu'on accepte que tu ailles juste « bien » ? Intervint Hermione en prenant soin à ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas accepter les choses aussi facilement ! Malefoy t'a agressé et a fait de toi un Loup. Et depuis tu vis avec eux et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu refuses l'aide du professeur Dumbledore…

-L'AIDE ?! Piailla Pansy derrière eux, scandalisée : Il l'a enfermé dans une CAGE !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et la ré-ouvrit, déstabilisée.

-Mais… Harry n'était plus contrôlable… Il a fait ce qui était le mieux…

-Hermione, à cet instant-là, je voulais juste sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la Meute. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

-Mais ce n'est pas normal Harry. Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu les rejoindre après ce qui venait de l'arriver… Et alors qu'ils ont toujours été méchants avec nous ? Si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu es embrouillé ! Le directeur savait ce qu'il faisait, il voulait s'occuper de toi. Il est plus sûr qu'une bande d'adolescent tout de même ! Il aurait sans doute fait quelque chose pour t'éviter d'avoir à être avec eux !

Il y eut un gloussement hautement ironique venu de Crabbe qui fronçait le nez de dégout comme s'il savait quelque chose que tous ignorait et qui n'allait pas vraiment dans le sens de ce que disait la gryffondor.

-Arrêtes Herm ! Tu raisonne trop avec ta tête, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent se sentir que par instinct et le mien me disait, bien avant de devenir un Loup, que je ne devais plus compter sur Dumbledore. Pour finir, eh bien, je ne suis pas si mal que ça avec eux. Tu ne les connais pas ! Et je ne les connaissais pas, et j'ai plein de choses encore à apprendre sur eux, mais ils ont vraiment été bien avec moi Hermione. Et… J'aurais plein de choses à vous dire mais là, tu vois, je suis en train de m'agacer et de m'exciter, parce que tu sens cette fichue odeur…

-…Je sens QUOI ?!

-Cette odeur-là, tu es agacée, je t'agace, tu m'agace, c'est un cercle vicieux et si vous voulez qu'on puisse discuter comme avant, il va vraiment falloir que vous soyez dans de bonnes conditions sinon moi je ne le serais pas !

Ils le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Ron est bien. Pas de souci avec Ron. Mais toi Hermione… Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton problème mais sérieusement : calme toi.

Le visage de l'adolescente se crispa brusquement en une expression de trahison et Harry oscilla entre la culpabilité et l'exaspération. Elle partit brusquement en courant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se décider. A la place de quoi il se retourna vers Ron qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a non plus… Mais je suis plutôt certain qu'il y avait des moyens moins violents pour le lui faire remarquer…

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Bon, on se voit demain pour les cours, ok ? Fit Ron en se dégageant du passage des escaliers. Et je veux de vraies explications. Je resterais zen, promis. Je serais ton ilot de zenitude.

-Génial.

-Mais vous, je vous aime toujours pas ! Annonça Ron aux serpentards en les foudroyant du regard.

-C'est réciproque poil de carotte ! Lui renvoya Pansy en s'agrippant au bras d'Harry.

Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et disparut en direction des escaliers centraux, leur laissant toute latitude pour rejoindre leur propre salle commune.

Le brun les écouta à peine commenter la réaction de ses deux amis, perdu dans ses propres pensées sur Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Il n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à être perturbé car ils purent tous sentir la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy quand ils rentrèrent. Celui-ci était assis sur la banquette, les bras croisés, les yeux en mode fusil d'assaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Attaqua-t-il et les Loups se crispèrent.

Harry réussit à résister à la dernière seconde à la pulsion d'aller se vautrer par terre pour réclamer miséricorde, à l'inverse de tous les autres qui se précipitèrent pour entourer le blond en un ensemble couinant et misérable. Celui-ci en sembla plutôt ennuyé, regrettant brusquement son éclat d'humeur.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était minuté, répliqua Harry en s'adossant au mur et en croisant les mains sous ses aisselles pour les empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Lui vivant, on ne le verrait pas se trainer aux pieds du serpentard.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Drago en écartant Théo et Crabbe pour se lever et aller vers lui. Calmez-vous tous, ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas fâché contre vous, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin de laisser retomber la pression.

*Ah… Dumbledore….* Songea aussitôt Harry.

Comme il le comprenait : chacune de leur rencontre le transformait lui aussi en pelote d'épingle.

-Il s'est montré condescendant ? Demanda t'il au hasard, parce que c'était une des choses du vieil homme qui avait tendance à le rendre fou.

-Pas que ça. C'est…

Le blond se tu, regardant d'un air très sombre le tapis à leur pieds. Harry en fut muet et un peu inconfortable car il ne lui avait jamais connu cette expression, lui qui laissait habituellement les choses couler sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Puis sans réfléchir, comme poussé par des mains dans son dos, il supprima la distance entre eux et releva son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Devant tous les autres. Devant l'air légèrement étonné de Drago.

-Rah, non, je l'ai fait ! Gémit Harry en se détournant, rouge de honte et se ravageant les cheveux. Le « truc pour calmer les dominants », je l'ai fait ! Je voulais pas le faire mais je n'ai pas pût m'en empêcher !

C'était stupide, mais il s'était pensé au-dessus de ce genre de réflexes incontrôlables, étant plus dominant que les autres et tout ça, et il le vivait comme une défaite personnelle.

Pourtant il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal à ça et ce petit éclat de sa part avait largement fait redescendre la tension.

-Pff, fit Drago pendant que Pansy, Crabbe et Zabini rigolaient de sa déconvenue.

La jeune fille sauta jusque devant lui pour lui donner une pichenette sur le front :

-Sérieusement Harry, après avoir fait on-ne-sait-quoi avec la queue de Dray, tu ne peux pas te mettre dans des états pareil pour un petit bisou de rien du tout !

*La queue de… ?*

*Oh.*

*Pansy.*

-Carton rouge ! Intervint vivement Zabini pendant qu'Harry regardait la serpentarde avec incrédulité. Personne ne parle des queues de qui que ce soit ici. Je veux que ce soit inscrit dans LES REGLES DE VIE DE LA MEUTE !

Crabbe marmonna quelque chose comme « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains toi… ».

-Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis LA fille.

Elle attrapa à plein bras Harry qui tentait vainement de bouder :

-Pas vrai Harry ?

-Es-tu en train de me demander si tu es une fille ? Tenta-t-il avec espoir, faisant par là même échapper un grognement de rire à Drago qui faisait une nouvelle fois son poseur dans un coin.

-Ne fais-pas ton gryffondor ! Le réprimanda Pansy.

-Je SUIS un gryffondor. Je ne veux PAS avoir à statuer sur le fait de discuter ou non de queues !

Il voudrait bien, à l'occasion, demander à Pansy d'où lui venait cet intérêt obsessionnel pour tout ce qui concernait l'appareil génital masculin, mais il la soupçonnait vraiment de faire ça parce que ça les rendait tous mal à l'aise. Particulièrement Zabini et Crabbe, ses deux proies préférées pour une raison obscure.

Il inclina la tête à l'arrière pour adresser un regard de S.O.S au chef du clan qui le regardait avec amusement, semblant lui dire « Regarde ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois ». Puis finalement, il sembla avoir pitié de lui et vint l'enlacer par l'arrière en chassant Pansy.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit-il aux autres en respirant dans la nuque d'Harry. J'ai un plan génial. Vous tous allez parlementer calmement de ce que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas dire, pendant que Harry et moi allons aller derrière cette porte pour au moins les deux prochaines heures et si l'un de vous à le malheur de hausser la voix, ou de penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant à venir nous déranger, je l'enverrai dormir les trois prochains jours dans le couloir.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en trainant Harry jusqu'à la chambre et en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant dans le salon cinq chiots dépités.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Le sexe était presque mieux dans un lit. Mais c'était certainement à cause du lubrifiant qu'il pouvait émettre un ordre de comparaison, et le fait que c'était bien plus confortable et chaleureux après.

Harry goutait avec bonheur le cocon de calme dont les entourait la chambre, suffisamment brisée par des bribes de voix provenant de l'extérieur pour ne pas être angoissant. Même le décor serpentardesque n'arrivait pas à rendre l'endroit froid.

D'une façon ou d'une autre Drago avait réussi à s'endormir contre lui, respirant calmement et Harry s'était senti comme obligé de ne plus bouger, l'enlaçant d'un bras, tandis que de l'autre il caressait ses cheveux qui, contrairement aux siens, étaient fins et doux.

Il semblait tellement plus jeune le visage détendu, presque normal, dans le sens où un humain normal ne passait pas son temps à regarder les autres de haut et à manigancer des choses.

Drago avait ainsi décidé de façon arbitraire de trainer la malle d'Harry (celle que Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à leur envoyer) jusqu'à SA chambre, décrétant ainsi qu'il ne voyait pas le brun vivre autre part que dans son lit.

Autant pour la chambre individuelle alors…

Drago avait commencé à argumenter tout en le débarrassant méthodiquement de ses vêtements, que leurs ( ?) louveteaux seraient contrariés de voir leurs parents ( ?)faire chambre séparées et qu'ils donneraient un mauvais exemple ( ?) pour leur futur et là Harry avait arrêté d'écouter ce qu'il disait parce que c'était de tout évidence n'importe quoi et que les mains qui caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient bien plus intéressantes.

Mais avec tout ça il n'avait pas pu lui demander ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore pour le contrarier. Il s'était dit qu'il devrait le faire, mais soyons sérieux : parler d'un vieil homme manipulateur en robe de sorcier improbable, on faisait guère pire comme tue-l 'amour et Harry avait très envie de sa dose d'endorphine.

Tout comme il avait oublié de parler du comportement nouvellement normal de sa cicatrice. A qui ? Bonne question ! Dans le passé, il aurait écrit à Sirius (mais là il avait déjà un problème à régler) ou il en aurait parlé à Ron et Hermione et cette dernière lui aurait dit d'en parler à Dumbledore, ce qui était désormais hors de question.

Il voyait dans sa tête sa camarade froncer des sourcils d'inquiétudes et se mettre aussitôt à chercher le pire dans ses livres en marmonnant qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils découvrent de quoi il en retournait.

Mais à la réaction alarmiste de Hermione s'ajoutait désormais une nouvelle voix féminine.

Une qui disait « _Tant mieux_ » et qui avait le timbre endormi de Pansy.

Et Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de penser comme ça aussi.

S'enroulant autour de Drago avec un sourire, il se laissa happer à son tour par le marchand de sable, confiant, sachant que dans moins d'une heure, une armée de sales gosses viendraient les réveiller.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà, je sais qu'il était un peu court, mais le chapitre 8 compense largement en étant plus long. Je vous dis donc à mardi prochain ! (oh oh, dernier mardi avant Noël :3)Et n'oubliez pas de nourrir l'auteur !_


	8. Cohabitation inter-espèces

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour les loups ! C'est mardi, jour de fanfic ! Voilà donc le long chapitre que je vous avais promis. J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. En plus vous avez été très nombreux pour le chapitre précédent et c'était vraiment super. Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs qu'un auteur rêverait d'avoir._

 **Warning** : hmm… chapitre déconseillé aux propriétaires de lapins ? Sérieusement, il y a de la torture de lapin. Si ma petite sœur lisait ce chapitre, elle me tuerait. (Pardoooonnnn je me repends ! )

Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :

Elendil : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ce chapitre va te donner pas mal de réponses à tes questions. Après, pour Ron, je crois que tant qu'il n'est pas au courant des liens qui sont en train de se forger entre Harry et Drago, il n'a pas de raison de se mettre en colère. Le colérique de 5eme année, c'est pas lui, c'est Harry !

Mylene : Merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon passage avec Dumbledore. Et sinon, oui, Hermione perd son pouvoir sur Harry et ça la déstabilise… Cette affaire-là n'est pas terminée !

Pouika : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

R : Merci pour tes commentaires. Oh je suis heureuse que tu aimes aussi mes autres histoires ! Concernant une mise en couple entre Ron et Blaise, eh bien, tu peux l'imaginer. Il ne reste que trois chapitres et un épilogue à cette histoire, alors tu penses bien que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de traiter un autre couple (en plus de celui que j'introduis dans ce chapitre). Mais c'est une possibilité ^^

 **Chapitre 8 : Cohabitation inter-espèces**

« _Mardi à minuit, dans la partie de la Forêt Interdite la plus proche de Pré-Au-Lard. Je ne serais pas seul. Utilise ton flair pour nous trouver._ »

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire…

-Et si tu as le moindre souci, si tu sens que tu vas craquer ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, du genre, mâchouiller un bras ou éviscérer quelqu'un, tu sais que nous serons en sortilèges, dans la classe du rez-de-chaussée près du jardin de…

-Je SAIS où sont les classes de sortilèges, Pansy ! Fit Harry, exaspéré. Je ne suis pas un gamin qui entre à la maternelle, je vais JUSTE en cours ! Et je n'ai pas potion aujourd'hui en plus.

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau en constatant que le groupe de Loups n'était pas décidé à prendre son embranchement et à le laisser derrière eux se rendre à son cours de métamorphoses. Le pire étant qu'il n'était pas celui qui vivait mal cette séparation.

Le seul qui ne le regardait pas comme s'il allait fondre comme du sucre, c'était Drago qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, trahi par ses yeux plein d'amusement. Ce con se marrait à ses dépens et ne semblait pas décidé à lui venir en aide.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais je vais juste entrer dans une salle, m'asseoir à un bureau et écouter McGo parler pendant deux heures. Probablement aurais-je à faire quelques mouvements avec ma baguette magique au-dessus d'une quelconque pauvre bestiole, mais c'est tout. Contrairement à la rumeur urbaine, je ne passe pas mon temps à me fourrer dans les ennuis.

Sa diatribe ne lui attira qu'une masse de regards hautement sceptiques.

-Qui n'a pas confiance et est inquiet ? Demanda Pansy d'un ton atone.

Tous levèrent la main.

Même Malefoy.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre… Ronchonna Harry en se détournant pour les laisser plantés là, essayant de s'éclipser avec un semblant de dignité.

Tout irait bien.

Métamorphoses puis Histoire de la Magie : ça ne serait pas insurmontable. En plus il avait été autorisé à porter presque tous ses propres vêtements. Seul le manteau et l'écharpe étaient à Théo, et il le remerciait d'avoir des gouts élégants et discrets, parce que Harry avait buggé devant le dressing de Malefoy.

Attention, pas que c'était moche sur le prince des serpentards, mais cela le serait indéniablement sur lui. Il fallait certainement avoir un super pouvoir caché pour pouvoir porter de la fourrure et du cuir moulant sans perdre une once de virilité.

Arrivant devant les gryffondors de son année, il sentit sa confiance s'évaporer un peu, ayant l'air directement comme un intrus au milieu de cette foule en noir, rouge et or.

-Le directeur nous interdit de porter l'uniforme, annonça-t-il à Ron qui le fixait avec étonnement.

-Oh, se contenta-t-il de répondre en le regardant de haut en bas.

Puis, voyant qu'il portait l'un des pulls de Mrs Weasley, ses yeux s'éclairèrent comme s'il venait soudain de reconnaitre son meilleur ami. Le pull jurait un peu avec le duffle coat couleur chamois, mais les serpentards avaient compris l'intérêt diplomatique de la chose.

Ron lui envoya alors une légère bourrade dans le dos, tout sourire :

-Alors ? Comment ça va ?

-Eh bien je suis assez heureux d'être en contact avec des personnes qui ne me surveilleront pas comme du lait sur le feu…

-Suis-je supposé le faire ?

-Oh non, surtout pas ! Juste…

-L'ilot de zenitude, je me souviens ! D'ailleurs…

Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser voir Hermione qui semblait se cacher dans son dos. Elle avait l'air plutôt déprimée et ses yeux étaient soulignés de deux cernes noirs. Harry poussa un léger soupir en sentant la même aura de dépression autour d'elle.

-Hey Hermione, la salua t'il doucement.

-Bonjour Harry…

A première vue, elle était encore sur le coup d'hier. Harry jugea plus prudent de la laisser se remettre de ses émotions et se concentra sur Ron qui passait par de nombreuses gammes de sentiments. D'un îlot, il avait plutôt tout de l'étoile filante, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Les odeurs changeaient si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se focaliser dessus.

-Dooonc… Fit celui-ci. Puis-je avoir un début d'éclaircissement sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry s'exécuta, ou du moins il s'exécuta beaucoup en Histoire de la Magie parce que parler pendant le cours de McGonagall restait toujours aussi suicidaire en termes de points. Il évita cependant d'aborder tout le côté sexuel avec Drago, parce que ça, c'était son jardin secret et il craignait honnêtement que ce soit l'information de trop.

En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait dire innocemment « eh, Malefoy est mon petit ami ! » pour laisser entendre les choses, parce que c'était faux. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils n'étaient même pas amoureux. Ils partageaient juste leur intimité. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment interrogé sur ça et ce n'était certainement pas prioritaire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Au final, le plus important à faire comprendre à ses deux amis c'était que la Meute n'était en aucun cas lié à Voldemort, bien au contraire, et qu'il ne risquait donc pas d'être tué/blessé/sacrifié en offrande/vendu ou toute autre chose susceptible de les inquiéter.

Et qu'en plus, il avait une baignoire dans son nouveau dortoir.

Allez dire que c'était trivial lorsque vous devez vous contenter de douches toute l'année !

Cela sembla rassurer nettement les Weasley pendant le repas de midi, mais tous les efforts de positiver sa situation resta lettre morte auprès d'Hermione.

-Je pense toujours que tu aurais dû laisser au directeur le soin de s'occuper de ta situation… Etre… Laisser un groupe d'adolescent se gérer eux-même sans une autorité adulte au-dessus d'eux, cela ne peut causer que des problèmes…

-Excuse-moi de douter fortement de l'utilité des adultes dans ma vie Herm', répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils aient vraiment eu MES intérêts à cœur, au contraire des leurs.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'horrifia t'elle en le fixant avec désarroi.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents qui veillent sur eux comme les tiens le font. Parce que tu es chanceuse, tu sais ? Mais sinon, j'ai un tas d'exemple où les adultes ont fait de la merde parce qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, ou parce que c'était trop d'efforts, ou parce qu'ils ont laissé une éminence dicter leurs pensées. Et ces trois situations conviennent à absolument tous ceux que je connais et qui m'entourent.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, embarrassée. Ron ne semblait guère mieux et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son assiette pour cacher sa gêne.

-Je…. Jusqu'ici, j'avais juste pas assez de distance pour analyser tout ça. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin. Je ne crois plus que les adultes sont des créatures sans tords et sans reproches. Et je ne crois plus que les choses s'amélioreront grâce à eux. J'aurais VRAIMENT aimé que ça se fasse, mais… Eh bien, vous connaissez mieux que quiconque ce qu'il en est.

-Je suis désolé Harry, souffla Ron en le regardant d'un air misérable, donnant à Harry l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il était l'un de ses louveteaux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ron, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit pas se sentir désolé, approuva Fred, vivement approuvé par Ginny par de furieux hochements de tête.

-On se sent aussi un peu inutile, ajouta George. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à nous, déjà, tu passerais toutes les vacances à la maison, mais Maman et Papa sont constamment à tergiverser au sujet de Dumbledore.

-Même nous ça nous agace, reprit Fred.

Harry leur fit un petit sourire forcé, parce qu'il ne leur en voulait vraiment pas. Il était déçu de Arthur et Molly Weasley même si objectivement, ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper de lui. Mais dans ce cas-là, il aurait presque préféré qu'ils ne se montrent pas aussi affectueux.

C'était comme voir un chiot abandonné dans un carton, s'arrêter, le caresser et jouer un peu avec lui avant de repartir en le laissant à sa place, seul, dans le froid, avec ses espoirs brisés.

Une douce cruauté.

Sentant brusquement l'envie de s'échapper et l'impression d'étouffer, il leur demanda de changer de sujet. Hermione semblait n'attendre que cette perche.

-OK, laissons ça de côté, comment on va faire pour communiquer maintenant que tu vis en partie avec les Loups ? Pour l'AD ? Il faudrait qu'on organise une nouvelle session et…

Harry tressaillit, et s'efforça de respirer doucement alors que l'envie de s'enfuir revenait aussi sec au galop. Pourquoi c'était comme si à chaque fois qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche elle lui jetait des sacs de farine sur les épaules ? Il voulait juste les lui renvoyer dans la figure et lui hurler d'arrêter de le fixer comme s'il était le responsable de tout et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans lui.

Respirer. Respirer. Ne PAS se transformer pour fuir la réalité.

En plus il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Je ne pense plus pouvoir participer à l'AD, lança-t-il à la place du sac de farine, même si ça eut l'air de venir frapper Hermione avec la même force.

-QUOI ?!

-Bein j'ai des nécessités de Loup (courir, m'amuser, jouer avec la meute, câlins à Drago). Des nécessités d'adolescents (jouer, flemmarder, faire du quidditch). Des devoirs. Des cours. Et je pense de plus en plus que c'est une mauvaise idée et qu'on prend pas le problème par le bon côté. Ce n'est pas à nous de devoir enfreindre les règles pour pouvoir avoir un enseignement correct, surtout vu la folle sanguinaire et dangereuse qui s'oppose à nous. C'est aux parents, au personnel de l'école d'agir et de faire pression pour licencier Ombrage et de nous trouver un meilleur prof… Ou alors c'est aux élèves de septième année de se bouger un peu pour une fois, s'ils veulent sauver leur note d'ASPIC. Pas nous.

-Mais… Mais je croyais qu'on faisait tout ça pour pouvoir se défendre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'ils venaient à nous attaquer ?

Harry la regarda avec agacement :

-Je ne comprends pas ta façon de penser Herm', une minute tu dis qu'on doit laisser les adultes s'occuper de nous et nous protéger, l'autre tu dis que l'on devrait de notre côté nous entrainer pour risquer nos vies. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

-C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! … Tu dis que…

-Je dis que Voldemort n'est pas MON putain de problème ! Il n'est pas le vôtre non plus ! Il est celui des gens qui dirigent notre communauté !

-Mais tu vois que les gens qui nous dirigent ne veulent pas s'en occuper !

-Et pourquoi alors ce serait à NOUS de le faire ?! Pourquoi ce serait toujours aux même de se sacrifier ?! MERDE ON EST JUSTE DES ADOS !

-MAIS C'EST TOI QU'IL VISE A CHAQUE FOIS ! NOUS… NOUS ON VEUT JUSTE TE PROTEGER ! POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS LE COMPRENDRE ?!

-PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS DE CETTE VIE ET JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS AYEZ CETTE VIE A CAUSE DE MOI !

-TU NE PEUX PAS DECIDER POUR NOUS !

-CA TOMBE BIEN PARCE QUE VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS DECIDER POUR MOI NON PLUS !

-NOUS…

-LA FERME ! LA FERME HERMIONE !

Harry était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. Pourquoi cette femelle défiait-elle son autorité ?! Elle…

Il entendit Ron se lever comme pour le retenir, mais finalement il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui, l'un au cou, l'autre à la taille. L'odeur qui l'entoura ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la personne dans son dos et il se laissa aller contre son compagnon, cherchant inconsciemment du réconfort pour le calmer.

-Lààà Harry, tout doux. On part d'ici. Tiens juste jusqu'au parc et là tu pourras te transformer…

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir son impulsion, serrant ses poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume.

Il rata ainsi la très rapide joute de regard qui opposa Drago et Hermione.

La gryffondor finit par baisser le regard.

Très à contrecœur.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Probablement qu'un certain nombre de personne pouvait penser qu'ils étaient dangereux. Particulièrement Greg et Vince qui étaient naturellement des montagnes de muscles, mais il était « amusant » dans une certaine mesure, de penser que le Loup le plus dangereux et le plus violent de sa meute était le grand et le noble Harry Potter.

Drago sous sa forme de Loup grogna légèrement quand un petit morceau de chair ensanglanté atterrit sur son pelage et se leva d'un air distingué pour repartir s'allonger un peu plus loin.

Il regarda alors à nouveau son compagnon agiter dans tous les sens ce qu'il restait initialement d'un lapin, le lâcher dans l'air, le rattraper, avant de le jeter au sol en grognant furieusement, puis se calmer, prendre les pauvres lambeaux de chair raccrochés aux os et lécher doucement ce qu'il restait de fourrure comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé Loup… Avant de se redresser à nouveau sur ses pattes et de reprendre son entreprise de destruction avec colère.

Un Loup fou était plus dangereux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et hélas, Harry était très proche de la folie même si sa forme humaine le cachait très bien.

Drago l'avait su avant même de le transformer et avait tenté de se raisonner… Mais il n'avait pas pu. Harry était son compagnon et second, et tant qu'il serait vivant il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Il ne pouvait juste qu'espérer que lui et sa meute suffiraient pour apaiser son mal.

En attendant, il valait mieux qu'Harry s'acharne à mettre en charpie des animaux qu'il ne s'attaque à Hermione Granger.

Repenser à la gryffondor le fit grogner et le Loup noir abandonna ses restes pour venir enfouir son museau souillé dans son poil, s'allongeant contre lui d'un air malheureux.

Il ne comprenait sans doute pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et ce qui arrivait à Granger, mais Drago en avait une petite idée.

Il y avait déjà sa nature : elle était très dominante pour une fille. Presque autant qu'Harry, ce qui devait la placer au même niveau que Blaise. Les humains ne s'en doutaient pas, tout heureux de s'imaginer espèce supérieure, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des animaux et l'humain aussi vivait en société sous un système de hiérarchie que seul le vernis de la politesse et des lois cachait.

Et inconsciemment, Granger s'était placée comme compagne de Harry. Elle n'acceptait donc pas que Drago ait pris la place. Bien sûr, ce genre de chose, les humains ne se les avouaient pas vraiment, et il était certain qu'elle se disait être comme elle était parce qu'elle devait le protéger et prendre soin de lui, de la façon dont elle l'entendait, parce qu'elle était son amie. Parce que Harry n'avait plus de mère.

Mais comme elle n'arrivait pas à le protéger, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente, et que Harry était en danger, qu'il n'était pas aussi stable et malléable qu'elle l'avait pensé, elle sombrait. Doucement, silencieusement, insidieusement, Hermione Granger plongeait dans la dépression.

Autrefois elle avait eu Dumbledore pour se rassurer, pour se sentir légitime, mais comme Harry, elle sentait le bateau couler et elle cherchait quelque chose pour se rattraper.

En fait, Dumbledore, les membres de leur confrérie de la Lumière, peu importe le nom qu'ils se donnaient… Ils avaient vraiment abimés leurs petits champions. Harry, Granger et Weasley, ils étaient tous à bout.

Seul Weasley tenait encore à peu près, sans doute grâce à sa famille, mais pour combien de temps ?

Drago toussa un son rauque en guise de ricanement, s'attirant l'attention d'Harry qui pointa le museau dans sa direction. Il sentit le sang sur ce dernier et commença à le lécher sans y penser pour le nettoyer.

En même temps, il maudit tous ces adultes qui les avaient cassés, le trio d'or, lui, ses amis, et tout ça pour échapper à leurs propres erreurs.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Harry donna un petit coup de museau à ce qu'il restait de son lapin. Pas grand-chose qui ne tenait même plus par les tendons. Un grognement d'agacement roula doucement dans sa gorge alors qu'il décidait de repartir à la chasse.

Il sentit le regard du Loup blanc dans son dos mais celui-ci resta à sa place, à lécher ses flancs comme un chat pour nettoyer le sang dont il l'avait maculé. Ne sentant aucune interdiction peser sur lui, Harry trottina à travers la Forêt, attentif à toute proie de plus de vingt centimètre.

La traque n'était pas quelque chose d'instinctif et il pouvait très bien repérer un nombre incalculable d'odeur, cela ne lui servait à rien tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi la relier. Il devait faire comme les autres : s'entrainer et apprendre.

Il se décida alors à suivre la piste d'une odeur étrange jusqu'au bout, désireux de voir à quoi elle menait. Il aurait presque pût parier qu'il s'agissait d'un carnivore, mais les lieux où la bête choisissait de marcher faisaient au contraire penser à un gros herbivore, type cerf.

Il eut sa réponse lorsque débarquant dans une clairière, il tomba sur un troupeau de sombrals.

Les chevaux ailés poussèrent des cris stridents à son encontre, le chef de la horde se positionnant devant lui sur ses postérieurs, agitant avec menace ses énormes antérieurs dans sa direction.

Prenant cela comme une provocation, Harry se mit en position de combat, les babines retroussées sur ses gencives afin qu'ils puissent tous apprécier la taille de ses dents. Il savait qu'il aurait le dessus et il s'apprêtait à commettre un massacre lorsqu'il entendit un appel.

Une petite chose vint s'interposer entre eux et le sombral se calma aussitôt, reposant ses sabots avant au sol en piaffant de peur et d'agacement.

C'était Luna.

Se reprenant de justesse, Harry se secoua, suivant néanmoins toujours le cheval noir des yeux.

-Harry… Fit la douce voix de Luna et c'était comme si elle creusait un trou dans son armure de colère.

Avec plus d'efficacité que ne l'avait fait sa séance de « je me défoule sur le lapin ».

Orgueilleux, ses oreilles se redressèrent et il regarda ailleurs, faisant mine d'être toujours fâché.

La jeune fille s'approcha et il fut surpris de ne lire absolument aucune peur en elle. Au contraire, ses sentiments étaient comme un doux manteau venant l'envelopper d'amour. Il se détendit alors complétement malgré lui et la laissa poser une main et enfoncer ses doigts dans son pelage noir et touffu.

-Tout va bien Harry, affirma t'elle en le caressant, ses ongles agiles venant gratter adroitement sur des zones agréables.

Harry, survivant, dominant, Loup, était vaincu par une fillette blonde. Sans y être pour quelque chose, du moins pas consciemment, il se retrouva assis, la demoiselle appuyée contre son poitrail et ses deux mains lui enserrant le cou.

Il ne connaissait pourtant rien de Luna. Il l'avait juste rencontrée dans le train cette année et l'avait vu, ici et là, avait un peu discuté, et si une part de lui s'était senti attiré par elle, il n'avait jamais cédé à une telle impulsion.

Parce que… Eh bien…. Déjà Ron et Hermione la trouvaient folle… Et qu'il était déjà lui-même suffisamment traité de fou sans qu'il en rajoute.

Maintenant, il s'en fichait. Luna était la première personne hors membres de la Meute dont il ne se sentait pas menacé. Au contraire. Avec ses nouveaux sens il pouvait réaliser à quel point elle était une personne précieuse.

A protéger. A aimer. A garder près de soi.

C'était ce que disait son instinct.

Doux et réconfortant comme un chocolat chaud au cœur de l'hiver.

Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne en un semblant de câlin.

Pour lui, Luna était une oasis.

Pourtant il semblait qu'elle aussi avait besoin de sa force et de son soutien.

-Tu es si beau Harry. Et non, tu ne me fais pas peur, annonça t'elle comme si elle répondait à un quelconque discours qu'Harry lui aurait tenu.

Il s'installa mieux sur ses pattes et la fixa, attentif.

-Les gens sont toujours… Je me demande s'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils sont blessants ? Ou qu'ils pensent que la foule les cachera ? « _Puisque tout le monde le fait, je le peux aussi_. » Quelque chose du genre… On a beau faire comme si ça ne nous atteint pas… Ça le fait, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours. Je suis heureuse que tu ais réussi à te dépêtrer de tout ça. C'est un beau cadeau que t'a fait Malefoy. Les autres, tous ces moutons soi-disant blancs, ils tremblent face au loup devant la bergerie. Et même les chiens de troupeau ne peuvent plus t'enfermer…

Harry ouvrit légèrement la gueule pour montrer son amusement face à l'allégorie. C'était tout à fait cela. Luna et lui se plaçaient peut être comme les moutons noirs… ou en ce qui le concernait, le bélier à la toison d'or, qu'il fallait tondre jusqu'à l'os sans une once de remords. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible car il avait rejoint les prédateurs.

-Tu es sauvé Harry (et elle caressa sur son front l'emplacement de sa cicatrice cicatrisée), mais… S'il te plait… N'oublies pas qu'il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de toi. Pas du Survivant. Pas du prince des gryffondors, mais de Harry. Avec juste tes qualités. Avec juste quelques mots…

*Comme toi ?* Lui demanda t'il en pensée et il espérait que cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit d'un air espiègle et Harry eut la certitude que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait compris.

-Oh, eh bien si tu pouvais flanquer un bon coup la frousse aux serdaigles, je ne serais pas contre… Mais ça ne les fera pas changer. Tu le sais. Sois tu te fonds dans la masse, tu imites les autres et tais tes propres convictions, sois tu restes toi-même et acceptes de servir de défouloir aux frustrations des autres.

Harry gémit doucement dans sa chevelure blonde. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'entourer entièrement pour pouvoir la cacher et la protéger des pauvres crétins qui se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie à sa façon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il garda sa forme animale, se couchant autour d'elle afin de lui offrir tout son être à l'écoute. Elle s'allongea contre sa fourrure à son tour et discuta ou chantonna sereinement tout en fixant le ciel qui peu à peu s'assombrit pour laisser place à la nuit. Harry l'écouta avec plaisir, parce que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était comme un pansement apposé sur son âme.

Finalement il savait ce qu'il faisait, il prenait toujours la forme qui convenait le mieux à la situation – à part au château où il devait se contraindre- et un Harry humain aurait forcement tout gâché en ouvrant la bouche.

Le moment fut cependant brisé par Drago, sous forme humaine, qui atterrit lui aussi dans la clairière, semblant à sa recherche. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur lorsqu'il le vit, étreint comme une adorable peluche par Luna et Harry se sentit assez honteux pour laisser tomber ses oreilles d'un air piteux.

-Oh, fit Luna. Drago Malefoy. Bonsoir.

-Loufoca, répondit brièvement le blond alors que son regard passait, sans les voir, sur la horde de sombrals qui se trouvait plus loin.

Harry grogna légèrement devant l'appellation, mais il fut ignoré par le blond qui semblait plutôt amusé par lui, et reçu une caresse apaisante de la part de Luna.

-Je rentre, annonça Drago en prenant la direction du château. Si tu as besoin d'aide…

Il le regarda dans l'expectative, se demandant sans doute si Harry était coincé sous forme animal. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais le gryffondor se trouvait très bien comme il était. Il se releva, faisant néanmoins attention à ce que Luna glisse doucement jusqu'au sol et s'ébroua pour reprendre contenance.

Le serpentard ricana et continua sa route en leur jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil, comme s'il craignait qu'Harry décide brutalement de dévorer Luna… Ou tout simplement parce qu'ils formaient un curieux tableau, lui, énorme canin, promenant à côté de lui une petite poupée de porcelaine qui le tenait par une touffe de poil, agrippée entre ses doigts.

Ils firent néanmoins une forte impression aux derniers élèves encore présent dans le parc et Harry pu presque jurer que dans les jours à venir, certains y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant d'embêter Luna.

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Même si Luna avait calmé très efficacement Harry, il fut jugé plus prudent de le laisser sécher les cours du mardi matin qui n'étaient autre que potion et défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'Ombrage était sous contrôle ? Avait alors demandé Harry en se tournant vers Drago à la table du petit déjeuner.

-Théoriquement, elle l'est. Elle a cette vénération pour le Ministre qui fait qu'elle adopte un profil bas avec moi et obéira aux ordres… Mais ne t'y trompes pas Harry. Si elle te détestait avant… Elle te déteste encore plus maintenant. Elle a une sainte horreur des hybrides et si elle le pouvait, elle nous exterminerait comme des cafards.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle fait particulièrement une fixette là-dessus ? S'interrogea Zabini.

Drago haussa des épaules et son visage lisse indiqua à Harry qu'il allait dire une horreur :

-Qui sais ? Tu l'as vu ? Une petite boulotte serpentarde qui aboie comme un cabot. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'on lui ait fait subir des crasses, genre « embrasse l'elfe de maison » ou autres… Et à partir de ce moment-là sa réputation a dû être perdue pour toujours. On hurle toujours plus fort contre ce dont on a été accusé, à tort ou à raison. C'est une tactique classique pour détourner l'attention. « _Regardez comme je déteste les hybrides, je ne peux donc avoir fait une telle chose !_ », ça ou autre…

-« Embrasse l'elfe de maison » ?! Répéta Harry en clignant des yeux.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui affirma très sagement Goyle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Mais l'éclair de cruauté qui avait traversé les yeux de Pansy lui en apprit plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Bref, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite Ombrage-psychopathe-car-traumatisée-par-les-serpentards.

Entre les adultes qui fermaient les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette école et les élèves qui n'hésitaient pas un instant à écraser les plus « faibles », sa croyance en l'humanité perdait de plus en plus de points. Pourquoi voyait-il de moins en moins de différence entre le règne animal avec son processus de sélection naturelle ? Etre « humain » et être « sorcier » n'avait plus vraiment de sens et il se sentait très satisfait de ne plus pouvoir s'en enorgueillir.

L'après-midi, il n'avait que divination et c'était heureusement une matière qu'il n'avait pas avec Hermione.

Malheureusement ce qui s'était passé hier semblait avoir laissé Ron dans une situation délicate et Harry pouvait comprendre sa sensation d'être déchiré entre Hermione et lui. Il se plaça donc à une table tout seul et passa le cours à empêcher Trelawney de venir l'embêter avec ses prédictions de mort. Ce n'était pas très difficile : il suffisait de lui adresser un regard plein de menace et elle se mettait à trembler comme une feuille.

Puis, très rapidement, son esprit fut happé par la rencontre prévue cette nuit…

\- _Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Sirius et Rémus apparurent près de la Cabane Hurlante, laissant l'obscurité du ciel nocturne les protéger des regards trop curieux.

Ils étaient venus dans le plus grand secret. Une véritable difficulté pour Sirius qui avait parfois l'impression d'être constamment surveillé chez lui. Il avait essayé un jour d'aborder ce sujet avec Rémus mais ce dernier avait paru si embêté que non seulement il n'avait pas insisté, mais qu'en plus il avait découvert que c'était bien le cas.

C'était tout à fait grotesque de leur part à tous, peu importe l'excuse qu'ils invoquaient pour ça. Le protéger des autres ou le protéger de lui-même… Mais il allait désormais beaucoup mieux. Son animagus avait pris soin de son esprit, tout comme sa volonté de faire payer à Peter sa traitrise.

Quant à Rémus, eh bien, il restait parfois ce préfet qui grinçait des dents à l'idée de briser les règles. Et un pauvre loup garou qui peinait à survivre dans leur communauté et qui courbait le dos dès que son unique bienfaiteur lui demandait quelque chose.

Compréhensible, mais agaçant.

Et ce soir, seule l'affection que Rémus avait pour Harry l'avait conduit à l'aider à quitter en catimini la maison. A part lui, personne n'était au courant du rendez-vous.

A part lui, tout le monde avait tendance à penser que ce qui arrivait à son filleul était une catastrophe et qu'il était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sous le joug mental du jeune Malefoy.

Sirius avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour affirmer une chose pareille. Sa propre histoire l'amenait à se méfier des apparences et du on-dit.

Ils marchèrent vers la partie de la Forêt Interdite qui bordait le village de Pré-Au-Lard et arrivé à sa lisière, Sirius laissa place à son lui canin, humant l'air pour tenter de trouver la trace d'Harry. Cela pourrait être assez long.

Rémus le suivit silencieusement, baguette à la main, sachant trop bien pour l'avoir arpenté, quels genres de créatures hantaient les lieux. Mais ce soir, tout semblait très calme, et l'ancien professeur se demanda si l'apparition des Loups n'avait pas perturbé l'équilibre naturel de ces bois.

Vers onze heures, ils entendirent de longs hurlements lupins. Ils semblaient provenir de toute une meute, mais Rémus savait que cela pouvait être juste une impression. En réalité, ils étaient peut être juste deux, les deux qu'ils cherchaient.

Les Loup-garous n'avaient pas les mêmes vocalises que leurs « cousins » naturels, alors il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un appel, d'une manifestation de joie ou de chagrin. Sirius tourna sa tête de chien vers lui, mais le châtain ne put que faire un signe de dénégation, avouant son impuissance.

Ils prirent tout de même la direction concernée.

Ce fut à la suite d'une marche d'une demi-heure que Sirius repéra enfin une odeur inédite. Il connaissait l'odeur des loups et bien naturellement celle des loups-garou et il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que celle-ci était différente. Ces derniers sentaient une odeur proche des relents de la magie noire, celle qu'il assimilait volontairement à la douleur et à la pourriture.

Les loups avaient juste une odeur animale.

Les Loups… sentaient l'humain, avec assez de musc animal pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient des prédateurs très dangereux et que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de rester dans les parages.

Et plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait Harry. D'une certaine façon, ce fait le rassura et il se retrouva à battre joyeusement de la queue sans pouvoir se contrôler. Remus se détendit aussitôt en lisant son langage corporel…

Mais tous deux se figèrent de stupeur lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur deux énormes bêtes assises sur un affleurement rocheux.

Dumbledore ne leur avait pas décrit l'apparence animale des Loups, et aucun des deux sorciers ne s'attendaient à ce qu'ils soient plus grands que des loups-garous.

Ils ressemblaient complétement à des loups, mais leur garrot arrivait presque à l'épaule de Sirius. Si l'envie leur prenait de se dresser sur leur deux pattes arrières, ils devraient facilement faire deux mètres et des poussières de haut. Un enfant de dix ans pourrait les chevaucher.

Celui qui sentait Harry était entièrement noir à l'exception de trois taches blanches, sur les épaules et la nuque. Son poil était presque comiquement ébouriffé, comme du duvet de jeune poulain, mais semblait tenir chaud.

L'autre était un splendide spécimen blanc qui plissa ses yeux gris avec méfiance lorsque Sirius fit un pas dans leur direction.

Il s'immobilisa et resta si stupéfait qu'il ne pensa pas à reprendre son apparence humaine, laissant l'immense loup noir approcher son museau vers lui. Et sous cette forme, il ne ferait que deux bouchées de lui. Mais il ne s'affola pas, car l'animal sentait toujours Harry et son langage corporel n'indiquait qu'une légère méfiance.

Leurs deux museaux se reniflèrent, avec curiosité, puis Harry gronda doucement et autant Sirius que Remus y réagirent inconsciemment, tous deux guidés par leurs parts canines.

Remus baissa la tête et les yeux, surpris de découvrir une créature capable de commander au monstre qui se cachait en lui et Sirius s'étala par terre, tendant la gorge.

Sa trachée montait et descendait furieusement sous sa peau et ses poils, bien visible pour le Loup qui laissa trainer sa truffe dessus. Là, c'était la part humaine de Sirius qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des interactions canines et trouvait franchement dangereux de laisser ses parties les plus vulnérables à portée de crocs, même s'il sentait que ça apaisait son filleul.

Il ferma les yeux pour éviter d'y penser et il les rouvrit lorsque le souffle chaud du Loup disparut.

-Bonsoir Sirius, fit la voix d'Harry, accroupi à côté de lui, puis il se leva et se tourna vers son ami : Bonsoir Rémus.

-Bonsoir Harry, répondit aussitôt celui-ci avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

Mais Sirius connaissait assez Rémus pour voir que ce dernier était soulagé : ses yeux d'ocre brillaient doucement alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent. Et le brun le comprenait.

Harry semblait aller vraiment bien.

Et même vraiment mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. En meilleure santé et s'étant départi en majorité du manque de confiance en lui qui l'avait fait douter et céder face aux adultes. Il y avait moins de timidité, de maladresse dans son attitude vis-à-vis de lui et de Rémus. Comme s'il avait enfin compris que sa place à leurs côtés était légitime.

Et elle aurait dû l'être… Si les choses avaient été mieux prises en main.

Sirius ne niait pas son implication dans l'abandon d'Harry, mais il considérait avoir largement payé en passant douze années à Azkaban.

Ils auraient dû être ensemble.

Harry le fixa avec inquiétude et Sirius se redressa puis reprit sa forme humaine, plongeant ses yeux sombre dans les siens. Il approcha ses mains vers les joues du garçon, souhaitant pouvoir le prendre contre lui mais il aperçut la légère raideur qui s'empara de ses épaules et s'immobilisa.

-Harry… Est-ce que je peux te serrer contre moi ?

C'était une prière. Il savait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais lui avait besoin de ce câlin pour se rassurer, pour sentir que le fils de James, son unique et précieux filleul, allait bien. Et il se souciait comme d'une guigne que le rejeton Malefoy (si c'était lui) puisse les voir ainsi.

-S'il le faut vraiment, accorda le petit brun avec un sourire tordu.

Le Loup blanc toussa, et ça semblait plutôt moqueur.

Sirius l'aurait bien foudroyé du regard mais sa réaction sous forme de chien lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il secoua donc la tête et vint se serrer contre Harry, fourrant son nez dans la touffe impossible de ses cheveux.

-Tu as des problèmes avec les contacts ? Demanda Rémus en s'asseyant sur une grosse racine.

-Tout dépend de l'humeur des personnes qui m'approchent, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

-Vous êtes empathiques ?! S'étonna le loup garou avec des yeux ronds.

-En quelque sorte, fit une autre voix et les deux adultes tournèrent leur regard vers l'emplacement de l'autre Loup.

Là où se trouvait désormais un adolescent qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour que Sirius ne le confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans la nuit noire, ses cheveux, sa peau et ses vêtements de couleur pâle lui donnaient l'étrange air d'une créature faite de lumière.

Il sourit alors, une expression curieuse entre la bienveillance habituelle de ce genre d'acte, et la malveillance sadique. Sirius frissonna et il détourna le regard, cherchant à échapper à la fascination presque malsaine que lui causait le jeune homme.

Harry, par contre, avait portée toute son attention sur son compatriote et semblait avoir complétement oublié que Sirius était à côté de lui.

*D'accord. Il y a quand même une certaine dose de contrôle…* Songea t'il, mais il choisit de s'en amuser.

L'héritier Malefoy n'aimait pas ne pas être le centre d'attention de ses ouailles. Ou il était jaloux de lui. Et là… Il y avait beaucoup à en dire. Ce fut à Sirius d'esquisser un semblant de sourire sadique.

-OK, Malefoy, si tu pouvais arrêter ton espèce de rayonnement « Regardez-moi, je suis beau », on a compris, on a vu, mais tu n'as pas de raison de hurler à la chasse gardée alors que, si j'ai bien compris, tu as Harry pour toi bien plus que n'importe qui ces derniers temps.

Le blond lui fit un semblant de révérence moqueuse.

-Je décide de prendre ça pour un compliment, cousin.

-Tu étais sensé monter sur tes grands chevaux et me contredire ! S'horrifia à moitié Sirius en comprenant qu'il y avait du trop vrai dans ce qu'il venait de dire avec l'intention de le titiller.

Le sourire du Malefoy fut cette fois-ci complétement carnassier et c'était lui qui était sur le point de monter sur ses grands chevaux, mais le rire de Harry l'en empêcha.

Le laissant complétement sur le cul.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour entendu Harry rire à gorge déployé. C'était un son magnifique. Il aurait tant aimé avoir pu le lui arracher avant… Mais en même temps, il admettait ne pas avoir été d'un très grand réconfort pour lui.

-C'est comme si je n'avais pas grandi, toutes ces années… Marmonna-t-il.

Harry essuya les quelques larmes que son rire avait fait naitre et le fixa avec incompréhension :

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je ne suis pas un bon adulte responsable, c'est tout. J'étais sensé m'occuper de toi, te guider, être celui qui te montre la bonne voix… Et cet été j'ai été déprimant, presque désagréable et jaloux… Comme un ado.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, le reprit-il aussitôt. Tu avais des raisons de ne pas te sentir bien… Tu déteste cette maison et… tu n'es pas libre de vivre ta vie. Tu étais comme moi… Enchainé.

-Harry. Tu n'es pas sensé me trouver des excuses.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Harry, il était odieux avec moi aussi, intervint Rémus en se raclant la gorge pour cacher son sourire moqueur.

-Tu passes tout ton temps avec ma cousine ! On dirait que c'est à peine si tu as le temps de venir me dire bonjour ! Réagit aussitôt Sirius en grinçant des dents, foudroyant l'homme du regard.

-C'est qui le jaloux maintenant ? Fit Malefoy sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Il s'était cependant rapproché silencieusement et Sirius fut surpris de le voir si près d'eux. Il décida que sa meilleure réaction serait de bouder.

Et de nier avoir des envies de meurtre lorsque Tonks venait lui arracher Rémus en battant des paupières, l'air de rien, pour des raisons X ou Y du genre « ouiiiinn j'arrive pas à ouvrir le bocal de cornichons ! ô toi homme viril qui est si fort, viens à mon aide ! ».

Le pire c'était qu'elle faisait ça sans mauvaises pensées.

-Tu ne devrais pas être si sévère avec toi Sirius, insista Harry. Tu sais, c'est vrai que j'appréhendais ta réaction parce que j'étais incapable de comprendre les signaux que tu m'envoyais. Ni ceux de Rémus d'ailleurs. Des fois j'avais l'impression de compter vraiment à vos yeux… Et d'autres fois j'avais soudain l'impression d'être un chien dans un jeu de quille. D'encombrer…

-Tu… ! Voulu aussitôt rectifier Sirius mais Harry le devança avec un grand sourire :

-Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et je me sens vraiment bête d'avoir eu aussi peur. Les paroles sont vraiment une plaie. Je suis vraiment content d'être un Loup parce que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter ou à demander : je sens quand les personnes m'aiment ! Et même si tu es aussi maladroit que moi à montrer ce que tu ressens ou à le vocaliser, la première chose que j'ai senti de toi quand tu t'es approché, c'est l'amour que tu as pour moi. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Rémus non plus. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés en ce moment.

Sirius ferma brutalement les yeux et s'effondra à nouveau entre les bras d'Harry afin de cacher les insidieuses larmes qui se frayaient un passage entre ses paupières. Il savait qu'il avait été en dessous de tout, mais il était vraiment reconnaissant que ses sentiments soient malgré tout arrivés jusqu'à Harry.

-Je serais toujours de ton côté Harry. N'en doute jamais. Et si je me retrouve à faire quelque chose contre toi, j'autorise Malefoy à venir me mordre le derrière !

-Qui voudrais mordre votre derrière ?! S'indigna le blond avec une grimace alors que le parrain et le filleul pouffaient nerveusement l'un contre l'autre.

Il aurait bien aimé rajouter qu'IL serait là pour le lui mordre en retour s'il faisait mal à Harry, mais son chien, aussi grand soit-il, faisait difficilement la comparaison avec le Loup blanc.

-Je n'étais sûr de rien, intervint Rémus. Mais à présent il me semble que… _les gens_ ont dramatisé ton état. Evidemment, il est vrai que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous deux, et le reste de votre meute, avec les aprioris qu'ont les sorciers envers les créatures magiques… J'en sais quelque chose.

Il regarda un instant de façon insistante Malefoy qui avait été l'un des instigateurs de sa démission en troisième année mais le blond leva le menton, faisant valoir sa prédominance dans leur hiérarchie du moment et l'invita à venir le défier.

Guidé par le loup garou en lui, Rémus s'inclina, ne pouvant de toute façon prendre à volonté sa forme lupine comme le faisait les autres. Voyant son léger désarroi, comme à chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il était le plus maudit de tous, Sirius vint lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule, n'osant faire plus de peur de voir ses attentions être mal accueillies.

-Au moins, je n'ai plus de peur à avoir sur le fait d'être un danger pour toi Harry, ajouta Rémus après cela. J'ai l'impression que ton Loup sera capable de prendre le dessus sur mon loup à moi. Mais je ne suis pas très dominant de nature. Je ne sais pas si tu serais aussi avantagé contre un alpha comme Fenrir Greyback.

-Souhaitons ne jamais avoir à le savoir, grommela Sirius.

-Oui, approuva Rémus même si les deux adolescents se jetaient des regards en disant long sur ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Ils ne les croyaient pas capable de les en protéger.

Et au fond Sirius devait avouer que c'est un combat qu'il partagerait volontiers avec James.

Mais Harry n'était PAS James. Même s'il avait tenu ces douze ans en prison en se persuadant que lorsqu'il retrouverait Harry, ce serait comme retrouver James. Harry était le fils de James, mais il n'arrivait pas à le visualiser. Pour lui, le petit de James était un bébé qu'il avait porté dans ses bras.

Sans l'avoir vu grandir comme il aurait dû, il ne pouvait relier ces deux êtres et du coup, c'était comme s'il avait non seulement perdu son meilleur ami, mais aussi son enfant. Ne restait plus que l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré deux ans auparavant, ressemblant trop à James au même âge pour qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement.

James…

-Calmez-vous Black, vous commencez à me perturber Harry, grogna Malefoy, le ramenant à la réalité, loin de ses pensées dépressives.

Harry s'était rapproché du blond et ce dernier lui massait la nuque d'une main. Il foudroyait aussi Sirius du regard et ce dernier eut envie de couiner en repentance.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Rémus à côté de lui.

-Empathie, grogna Malefoy. Sentir le désespoir fait penser à ses propres problèmes, particulièrement si on a aimé les collectionner depuis la petite enfance.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, grogna Harry d'un ton abrupt.

-Tiens, regardez, vous me l'avez cassé. Il va me falloir lui sacrifier deux lapins ou le laisser entre les mains magiques de Loufoca pour le calmer.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Sirius fixa les deux garçons sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, même s'il semblait que ce soit sa faute. Et en effet, Harry semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus… semblable au garçon qui avait mis les pieds à Grimmaurd quelques mois auparavant.

Triste.

-Je suis désolé… Lâcha-t-il avec sincérité.

Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait comparé à nouveau à James ?

-Il faut que l'on rentre de toute façon, affirma le blond. On a raté beaucoup trop de cours ces derniers temps.

 _Non ! Ils n'allaient pas le laisser à nouveau seul_ _!_ Sirius se redressa brusquement et chercha un moyen d'aller au-delà l'autorité que les deux adolescents avaient sur lui.

-Mais… Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Sirius… Fit doucement Rémus derrière lui, tentant de le retenir.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, marmonna Harry d'un air éteint alors qu'il emboitait le pas à Malefoy.

Sirius s'apprêtait de répondre que si, apparemment c'était le cas, mais Malefoy lui grilla la priorité en se retournant, le fixant avec pitié :

-Je pense qu'Harry a raison. Et je pensais que Dumbledore n'avait détruit que cette génération, mais de toute évidence je me trompais : il avait aussi détruit la précédente.

Rémus toussa nerveusement, choqué, et Sirius se figea, comme pétrifié.

-Pensez-y, lâcha le Loup blanc avec rictus mesquin. Avant d'avoir à pleurer sur le tombeau d'un jeune sorcier.

-C'est Qui Vous Savez qui est responsable, pas… Commença Rémus.

-Vous savez, il faut être deux pour faire une guerre. A bon entendeur, salut !

Et sur ces mots, le garçon laissa place à un énorme loup qui sauta en quelque bond plus bas, vite rejoint par un Loup noir qui les fixa un instant, avant de disparaitre à son tour.

 _A suivre…_

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et comme je ne vous revois pas avant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes ! Et à mardi prochain !_


	9. Sixième sens

_Hello les loups ! J'espère que vous avez passé de super moments ces derniers jours (moi j'ai TROP mangé), et s'il vous reste un peu de place, voici un nouveau chapitre !  
Ajout du 27/12: Désolé du retard! Heureusement le problème avec les serveurs de est réglé! (mais ça m'a persuadé d'investir une autre plate forme pour palier à ce genre de problème...)_

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

Elendil : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël! Je suis heureuse que la rencontre avec Sirius et Remus t'ait plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

 **Chapitre 9 : Sixième sens**

-Haaarrryyyy, fit une voix plaintive et féminine, accompagnée du corps d'une Pansy Parkinson qui vint s'écrouler sur ses cuisses. Tu ne t'es toujours pas inscrit sur la liste des élèves quittant Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ! Il faut que tu le fasses avant que ce soit trop tard ! Les vacances sont dans trois jours !

Une partie du mois de Décembre s'était écoulée sans qu'Harry la voit vraiment passer. Il avait eu beaucoup de devoirs à rattraper et entretemps Hagrid était revenu, il avait donc passé pas mal de temps avec lui à l'écouter raconter les détails de son voyage chez les Géants.

Et là, il était à nouveau en train d'essayer de combler son retard. Laissant de côté son agacement à être perturbé dans la rédaction d'un devoir de rattrapage pour McGonagall, il fixa l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils :

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller ce Noël.

Ce fut à son tour d'être dévisagé avant que Pansy se relève d'une puissante contraction des abdos, l'air déterminée, et se précipite dans la chambre de Drago.

-Draaaaaayyyy ! Entendirent-ils tous. Pourquoi Harry n'est au courant de rien concernant le Refuge ?

Il y eu un silence, certainement la réponse, puis :

-Comment ça « Tu as dû oublier de lui en parler » ?!

-C'est rien que pour ces moments-là que je supporte d'avoir Dray comme supérieur, confia Blaise qui se trouvait entre lui et Crabbe, tout aussi occupés à leur travail scolaire.

-Je compatirais presque, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Pansy revint alors, l'air grognon et s'assit plus sagement à côté de lui.

-Celui-là, alors…

-Donc… Qu'est-ce que le « Refuge » ? Demanda Harry, sa curiosité ayant eu tout le loisir d'être titillée.

Cela redonna tout son allant à Pansy qui n'aimait rien plus fort qu'être celle détenant les informations. Elle aurait probablement fait languir les autres, les obligeant à la supplier (ou à la torturer) mais elle s'exécuta sagement pour Harry, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule :

-C'est notre maison, à nous la Meute. Le père de Drago lui a offert ces terres et la résidence qui s'y trouve afin qu'on en fasse notre territoire. C'est sympa, on a un peu de forêt, un peu de lande et c'est grand comme à peu près la zone de camping durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et bien évidemment il y a des sorts de repousse-moldus !

-Oh… C'est… (Harry eut du mal à trouver le mot qui correspondrait le mieux à ce qu'il ressentait) Inespéré.

-On va passer Yule là-bas. Ce sera chouette, tu verras !

Il esquissa un petit sourire, hésitant à imiter son enthousiasme. Il avait beaucoup trop eu de fausses joies concernant tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un « foyer » et avait appris à s'en méfier. Et une part de lui attendait encore de voir arriver l'été pour être persuadé qu'il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley.

-Il y aura de la place pour moi ?

-Mais oui bien sûr gros bêta gryffondor !

Pansy secoua la tête d'exaspération comme si elle jugeait son cas désespéré.

-Oui, et puis, c'est pas comme si tu prenais beaucoup de place dans le lit de Dray, se moqua Blaise en venant lui chatouiller la joue de sa plume.

-J'aimerais avoir ma propre chambre pour une fois, fit semblant de râler Harry en repoussant l'objet du dos de la main.

En vérité, il se fichait bien d'avoir un placard à balais du moment qu'il se sentait pour toujours le bienvenue, et surtout, légitime à cette place. En plus, dormir avec Drago était très confortable. Physiquement ET psychologiquement.

-Avoir ta propre chambre… Ça, tu vas devoir le négocier avec le grand chef…

Le black jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Crabbe, dont les lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un rictus mauvais.

-Je vous interdis de faire des paris là-dessus ! Intervint Harry, commençant à les connaitre un peu trop bien.

-Rabat joie, grommela Crabbe en réponse, retournant mornement à ses cours.

-Gryffondor… Ajouta Blaise d'un ton dégouté en faisant de même.

Harry roula des yeux, en ayant assez de leur rappeler que le nom de sa maison n'était pas une injure. Il appréciait néanmoins son petit pouvoir de discipline sur la Meute, se faisant très rarement désobéir lorsqu'il exprimait une interdiction à haute voix. Ce qui était très utile quand vos louveteaux étaient des serpentards de 15 ans, aptes à toutes les bêtises inimaginables.

-Bon, puisque des plans sont déjà prévus, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'inscrire.

Il rangea ses affaires sans trop de regrets, heureux en fait de faire une pause.

-Tu veux que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne ? Demanda Goyle qu'il croisa en rentrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago.

Ce dernier était assis par terre et re-rangeait sa malle, comme il semblait le faire toutes les semaines. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait un sacré tas de choses là-dedans… Comme s'il avait déménagé toute sa maison pour se rendre à Poudlard.

-Ça ira. Je dois m'habituer à bouger seul. En plus, je ne vais vraiment pas très loin.

Il ne prit même pas de manteau, juste sa baguette qu'il fourra dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. L'un des avantages à son nouveau dortoir était qu'il n'avait plus à descendre et à monter d'interminables escaliers.

A cette heure, entre la fin des cours et le début du repas du soir, il y avait encore pas mal d'élèves qui trainaient, bavardant entre maisons, quand ils ne quittaient pas l'étude obligatoire qui avait lieu dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne pouvait pas les ignorer, ses nouveaux sens plus affutés étaient constamment en quête de possibles danger lorsqu'il sortait hors de sa salle commune. Il essayait néanmoins de prendre du recul, de relativiser l'importance de ce que pensaient les autres de lui.

Les mots de Luna revenaient désormais facilement : ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'un troupeau de moutons blancs bêlant… Le genre de créature stupide qui suit ses congénères lorsqu'ils sautent dans un ravin. Etant désormais le prédateur, Harry pouvait les regarder faire en se léchant les babines.

Bientôt… Bientôt…

Puisqu'ils suivaient tous le Ministère, ils allaient tous dégringoler monstrueusement lorsque Voldemort passerait à l'attaque. Harry s'en réjouissait d'avance, ayant perdu au fil de ces derniers mois toute bienveillance pour eux, et curieusement, malgré son empathie, il sentait qu'il n'éprouverait pas plus de compassion pour les morts qui surgiraient.

Il avait été le garçon qui criait au loup, et tout le monde l'avait injustement pris pour l'enfant de la fable, un menteur.

Alors, comme on disait : Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête.

Ce n'était pas l'enfant qui mourrait dans la fable, c'était les moutons.

Arrivé devant le tableau d'information, il chercha la liste des élèves rentrant pour Noël et rajouta son nom et prénom en tapotant sa baguette dessus.

Il soupira de satisfaction à l'idée de quitter l'école pour deux semaines. Cette pause serait plus que la bienvenue pour lui, et certainement aussi pour ses amis. Il évitait Hermione depuis leur accrochage, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée… A demi voix, Ron lui avait confié qu'elle avait pris sous son aile la gestion de l'AD et qu'il trouvait qu'elle prenait ça beaucoup trop à cœur.

-Mais tu la connais… Une fois qu'elle a décidé quelque chose…

Originellement il voulait juste faire l'aller-retour entre le panneau d'information et la salle commune, son paquet de devoirs l'appelant urgemment, mais il se rappela avoir vu une nouvelle date sur le galion de l'AD, et il savait que la réunion aurait lieu dans une heure.

Il avait envie de retourner une dernière fois dans la salle et peut être laisser un mot pour Hermione.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle prendrait des conseils de sa part…

Persuadé que la salle sur demande devait être encore inoccupée, il fit les trois aller-retour et passa la porte qui apparut, manquant de rentrer dans Cho qui se tenait immobile devant.

-Oh… Harry… Fit-elle en se décalant, imitée nerveusement par Harry.

Il avait toujours l'impression d'être horriblement gauche quand il avait affaire à elle.

-Oh… Cho… Waouh…

Harry s'éloigna un peu plus, sa gorge nouée par l'émotion de chagrin qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec souci.

Harry se demanda comment elle faisait pour arriver à garder un tel visage lisse, sans pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Moi, oui. Je crois…

-Je croyais que tu ne participais plus…

Elle avait dit ça doucement et sans jugement dans la voix, ce qui se révéla être une agréable réaction. Il oubliait parfois qu'elle avait un an de plus qu'eux, et donc, une certaine maturité.

-C'est le cas. Je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais venir, c'est tout. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici, si tôt ?

Son visage neutre se rida un instant, comme un masque de tissu se déchirant, laissant entrapercevoir le désastre en dessous. Ses yeux le fuirent.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, affirma t'elle pesamment, sa voix semblant résonner dans l'immensité de la salle.

-Je t'ai dérangé ? Tu préfères que je parte ? Demanda Harry en esquissant un pas vers la sortie, mais elle eut un sourire forcé, triste, et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Tu peux rester Harry. Ta présence n'est pas solliciteuse. Ce n'est pas comme avec le reste de l'école.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle alors qu'elle lui tournait en partie le dos, fixant le vide avec douleur et détermination. Sans savoir comment, Harry repensa à nouveau à ce que lui avait dit Luna, au sujet des personnes qui avaient besoin de lui.

Et Cho faisait partie des personnes pour qui il avait encore de l'affection. Des personnes qui comptaient.

-Il y a des personnes qui t'ont fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il avec colère, se sentant l'âme d'un vengeur.

-Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste… (elle releva les yeux vers lui) J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas d'écouter mes problèmes ?

-Non. Non. Absolument pas.

Il fit de stupides mouvements de tête en même temps et sentit que le spectacle était lamentable. Pansy en serait tout à fait désespérée.

Heureusement, Cho se contenta de rire doucement et de l'inviter à s'asseoir, tapotant un siège près d'elle de la main.

-J'ai appris ces derniers jours qu'il existe un quota de temps où tu as le droit de pleurer un mort. Comment est-il calculé ? Sous quels critères ? Je ne sais pas mais le reste de l'école semble le savoir et mon temps s'est écoulé. Apparemment, lorsqu'on est sorti que quelques mois avec un garçon, on n'a pas le droit d'être triste plus de trois mois. Après quoi, on ne reçoit plus aucune sympathie, si ce n'est des regards agacés et des chuchotements sur son passage. « Regarde, c'est Cho Chang qui veut attirer l'attention avec la mort de son ex petit copain ».

-C'est horrible, cracha Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Cho eut un petit rire de dérision en étirant ses bras au-dessus d'elle :

-Eh oui, le sujet de Cédric n'est plus à la mode !

Même si elle regardait le plafond, Harry remarqua les larmes qui commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues.

-Mais ce que je ressentais pour lui ne peut pas être mesuré à du temps ! On peut n'avoir passé qu'un jour en compagnie de quelqu'un et avoir l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours !

-Je sais que je ne vais rien t'apprendre, ni te soulager, mais ce sont tous des connards. Des connards qui ne réalisent rien, des enfants qui se foutent de tout ce qui ne les concerne pas directement. Tant que leur propre petite vie n'est pas menacée, ils resteront aveugles et sourds ! Moi… Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars où je le vois mourir. Et pourtant je ne l'aimais certainement pas comme toi tu l'aimais… Pour être franc il m'agaçait même carrément… Alors…

La serdaigle posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, avant de la retirer immédiatement, se demandant si elle avait fait une bêtise.

Harry la rassura en venant prendre ses doigts entre les siens.

-Toi, tu peux me toucher Cho. Tu as ce droit. Surtout que j'ai été idiot aussi. Je n'ai pas vu que tu allais mal, trop occupé à contempler mes propres problèmes…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Juste te voir tenir bon m'aidait à continuer. M'aidait à les complaire. Si tu ne penses pas comme eux… alors tu deviens une proie. Il suffit vraiment d'un rien. L'année dernière j'étais l'une des filles les plus populaire de l'école, tout le monde voulait devenir mon amie parce que je jouais dans l'équipe et que j'étais courtisée par Cédric et…

Elle hésita, rougissant brusquement en baissant les yeux. Harry n'y était pas loin non plus.

-…par moi. Par moi. Tu peux le dire.

La subtilité n'était, après tout, pas l'apanage des gryffondors. Et Harry n'avait certainement pas à rougir d'être tombé amoureux de la plus jolie fille de l'école.

-…Par toi… Et puis il a suffi que le vent tourne pour que je me retrouve à marcher dans les couloirs avec les autres qui me regardent comme s'ils savaient tous quelque chose de scandaleux sur moi...

Harry émit un grognement agacé en réponse, connaissant trop bien cette sensation. Seconde année, l'année dernière… et cette année. La vie de tous ces gens devaient être d'un ennui mortel pour qu'ils passent leur temps à juger les autres. Il fit part de cette réflexion à Cho, mais il échoua à la dérider.

-Je ne veux pas montrer qu'ils m'ont touché. Je refuse de devenir « Cho la pleurnicheuse », fit-elle avec plus de force, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, certainement la personne qui avait utilisé ce sobriquet.

-Ça ira, tu es forte, lâcha t'il sans le vouloir, se contentant d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait.

Pendant un instant il eut ses yeux noirs, brillants, sur lui, puis elle détourna à nouveau son visage en rougissant, ses cheveux coulant comme de l'eau sur son épaule pour cacher progressivement ses joues.

-Oui… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. D'avancer, de le laisser derrière moi. Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Il ne méritait pas de mourir non plus, mais… eh bien… C'est arrivé.

-Oui.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce comme ils contemplaient intérieurement un sentiment de fatalité.

-Je… Commença Cho en fixant à nouveau le vide devant elle, ou peut-être quelque chose que seule elle pouvait voir. J'ai l'impression que le monde qui m'entoure est devenu étranger. Toutes ces convictions que j'avais se sont révélés être comme du sable balayé par le vent… Comme les prémices d'une tempête encore plus dévastatrice.

Harry sentait son sentiment de peur et d'urgence comme s'ils étaient les siens, et pendant un instant il eut l'impression de partager son présage. Le ciel derrière les fenêtres fictives de la Salle sur Demande se teintèrent de ce jaune apocalyptique angoissant qui précédaient les orages, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et pleine d'attente.

Ils étaient dans un entre deux.

-Je ne peux plus être la Cho Chang d'avant. Cette fille-là est morte en même temps que Cédric. Et je ne sais plus qui sont mes vrais amis, qui me défendra, en qui je peux avoir confiance. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir compter sur personne à part moi.

-C'est bizarre… Fit pensivement Harry.

-Quoi ? Moi ?

\- Non, rectifia-t-il rapidement en se traitant mentalement de crétin. C'est juste que… Je trouve étrange de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il y avait autour de moi des personnes qui partageaient plus de ressemblances avec moi que je ne l'aurais cru. Au début de l'année, j'avais l'impression d'hurler dans une pièce vide et ça m'agaçait de voir que Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient rien à ce qui m'arrivait… Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils étaient toujours à côté de la plaque. Mais bon, je les aime quand même, hein, ce sont mes amis. Mais parfois…

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Mais ils sont restés près de toi. Ils t'ont soutenu.

-Ouais. Mais j'avais besoin de plus que ça… L'ennemi se cache parfois en des lieux et des costumes improbables. Voldemort est là, dehors, mais ce qui nous blesse le plus c'est l'école. En des moments particulièrement sombres, je me demandais si Dumbledore n'essayait pas de faciliter le travail à notre ennemi. M'affaiblir physiquement et psychologiquement. Me couper toute retraite. Me laisser le choix entre le vide et le vide…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as pensé à mettre fin à tes jours ? S'horrifia Cho en attrapant son bras un peu rudement.

Harry retint l'angoisse qui monta en lui et la repoussa, s'efforçant de lever une barrière entre ses sentiments et ceux de Cho. Il commençait à y arriver plutôt bien lorsque les émotions étaient pacifiques à son égard.

-Moi ? Répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Mon oncle m'a dit une fois que j'étais comme une mauvaise herbe. Impossible à éradiquer.

-C'est horrible comme comparaison.

-C'est l'homme. Ça n'a pas d'importance finalement parce qu'une troisième voie s'est imposée à moi sans me laisser choisir, et qu'elle me donne finalement tout l'espace nécessaire pour respirer.

-Les Loups… Chuchota-t-elle doucement avant de redresser le visage. Ça doit être bien… Avoir un endroit où respirer.

Harry resta encore un peu à côté d'elle, et bien qu'ils ne parlèrent plus, ils observèrent ensemble le ciel jaune rempli de menace, comme deux personnes, seules à savoir, qu'elles assistaient à la fin d'un monde.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

La fin sembla arriver plus rapidement que prévu en la présence du professeur McGonagall qui fit son apparition en plein milieu du repas de midi. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la table des gryffondors avec l'expression cendreuse de ceux qui venaient d'apprendre brutalement une mauvaise nouvelle.

Harry qui mangeait alors avec Ron échangea un regard avec ce dernier, les deux garçons partageant le même air intrigué.

-Les Weasley, s'il vous plait. Votre présence est requise dans le bureau du Directeur, annonça la femme avec une voix essoufflée.

Tous les rouquins devinrent brusquement livides, peu rassurés par l'expression de pitié qui émanaient à présent de leur directrice de maison. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à la cacher.

Ron se leva mécaniquement, la mâchoire contractée, et avec George et Fred qui se trouvaient de son côté de la table, ils partirent vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, avec l'impression qu'un désastre venait d'arriver.

Il chercha alors des yeux Cho qui plissait des lèvres, inquiète, puis dériva sur la table des Loups où ses compagnons semblaient commenter vivement ce qui venait d'arriver, lui jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

Ce qui était très tentant. Il était facile et agréable de se laisser couler dans l'étreinte rassurante de la meute, et c'était parce que cette possibilité existait et lui était toujours ouverte qu'il trouvait la force de faire face au reste des habitants de Poudlard.

Hermione se glissa à cet instant sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Ron, une main sur la bouche :

-Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un de leur famille ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons de convoquer tous les Weasley en plein milieu du repas, grommela Harry alors que la voix de Théodore résonnait dans sa tête.

Théo détestait que l'on affirme des évidences. Il semblait les considérer comme un gaspillage inutile de salive.

Il ignora Hermione qui lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils et en lui envoyant tout son agacement par vagues furieuse. Comme elle ouvrait la bouche, il se leva brutalement, n'ayant en rien envie de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui mettre sur le dos.

-Je vais rejoindre les Loups annonça t'il ostensiblement, envoyant un regard désolé à Neville qui allait certainement payer les pots cassés en l'absence de Ron.

Il traversa la Grande Salle avec son assiette et s'assit à sa place habituelle près de Drago qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

-Ne me dis pas que tu boudes encore ? Lâcha Harry, décontenancé, puis aux autres : il boude toujours ?!

Pansy fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, Goyle haussa des épaules et Crabbe qui aimait lui aussi annoncer des évidences lui répondit :

-Bien sûr qu'il te boude encore.

Théodore renifla furieusement et le frappa de sa serviette.

-Mais quoi ?! Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! S'insurgea-t-il.

-C'est ridicule, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Cho, râla Harry en se remettant à manger.

-Je ne suis PAS _jaloux_! S'étouffa Drago en se tournant finalement vers lui. Je n'ai PAS à l'être ! Les Loups, comme leurs petits cousins, sont exclusifs avec leurs compagnons !

-Justement, où est le problème ? Je trouve toujours que Cho est très belle et merveilleuse (Pansy émit un son dégouté qu'il ignora), mais je ne suis plus tiraillé par l'envie de voir mes sentiments devenir réciproques. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi, quand même !

-Ce n'est pas TOI le problème, c'elle elle ! C'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance ! Elle te fait sans arrêt les yeux doux ! Et moi, ça me donne juste envie de les lui arracher.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude et le blond soupira.

-Je ne vais PAS le faire. Mais te montrer amical avec elle ne me facilite pas la tâche.

Harry décida de s'en ficher, parce que Cho avait besoin de son soutien et que de toute façon il ne lui interdisait pas clairement de la fréquenter. Drago avait aussi ce pouvoir sur lui, et sur tous les autres, dans certaines limites cependant… Il pouvait essayer de lui interdire de déprimer ou de détester les brocolis, ça n'aurait aucun effet.

A la place, il se pencha sur lui, respirant un instant dans son cou son odeur réconfortante avant de venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres dans son désormais habituel « je suis désolé, apaise toi et ne m'en veux pas ». Drago gronda son reste d'agacement et lui mordit le menton au passage.

Le brun accepta la réprimande et se replia sur sa chaise en écoutant le groupe recommencer à faire des pronostics sur ce qui avait pu se passer chez les Weasley. Harry espéra juste qu'il ne s'agissait que de Charlie blessé plus gravement que d'habitude avec un de ses dragons.

A ce moment, un hibou passa la porte de la Grande salle et vint se poser sur le dossier de la chaise d'Harry, lui tendant le message qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Le gryffondor s'en empara et le laissa boire en échange dans son verre.

-Encore une lettre de Sirius, annonça t'il aux autres.

Son pauvre parrain continuait à culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'était passé à leur dernière rencontre et Harry ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il se frotta nerveusement le cuir chevelu en quête d'une idée, regardant désespérément la missive alors que le hibou attendait dans son dos, massé en une boule de plume satisfaite de pouvoir se reposer au chaud.

\- Invite-le à passer Yule avec nous, lança soudain Drago en le contemplant, la joue reposant contre une de ses mains.

-Tu es sûr ? Ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?

Il fit le tour de la table même s'il savait que seul l'avis de leur chef comptait.

-Non, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Et invite aussi Lupin, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'amuser à taquiner mon cousin !

Harry plissa le nez, ne comprenant pas en quoi la présence de Rémus changeait quelque chose.

-Tu es vraiment naïf, ricana Pansy devant son expression.

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Ça m'agace de vous voir tous glousser comme des dindes, expliquez-moi !

Mais personne ne daigna lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et il laissa Drago écrire l'adresse du Refuge dans sa réponse à Sirius, le fixant d'un air pincé, avant de les quitter pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de Sortilèges.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Ron ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Quand on a une famille nombreuse, avec deux frères ainés aimant titiller les mauvais sorts et les dragons, c'était comme si les risques qu'il arrive _quelque chose_ étaient multipliés.

Dumbledore croisa les mains devant lui, l'expression indéchiffrable. McGonagall était restée dans l'antichambre et la dernière image d'elle qu'eut Ron fut de la voir invoquer un mouchoir à motifs écossais.

-Je suis navré de devoir vous apprendre la mort de votre père.

La douleur qui le traversa comme une lance à travers le corps surprit Ron et envoya toutes ses pensées aux quatre coins de la pièce, le laissant juste avec un vide et un grésillement aux oreilles, comme lorsqu'un bruit trop fort explosait vos tympans.

Il resta immobile, déconnecté, ses yeux se rendant à peine compte de Ginny qui se laissait tomber à terre et explosait en pleurs, d'un des jumeaux qui se laissa glisser jusqu'à elle, l'air choqué, et l'autre qui tremblait comme un drogué en manque.

Dumbledore parlait toujours aussi doucement, Ron le voyait bouger les lèvres, mais son visage était toujours comme si ce qu'il disait ne l'atteignait pas. Et Ron eut alors un rappel vivide de son père, de son expression innocente, presque ingénue, de son âme toute emplie de gentillesse et de générosité.

De la façon dont il parlait du directeur d'un air éperdu comme s'il n'y avait pas meilleure personne au monde.

Les yeux de Ron se voilèrent. Le directeur ne devait pas garder cet air-là.

-Comment ? Fit-il même s'il n'entendit pas sa voix.

Le son revint soudain, avec les sanglots étranglés de Ginny. Ils étaient si violents qu'elle semblait s'étouffer et ne pas arriver à respirer.

-Comment ? Répéta Ron et il se rendit compte que sa voix était dure comme de l'acier trempé.

Dumbledore prit un air attristé, et Ron eut envie de lui arracher la peau du visage tellement il semblait faux par rapport à l'expression déformée du visage de Ginny et ce qu'il aurait dû devoir à son père qui l'admirait.

Il réalisa alors qu'admirer quelqu'un était un sentiment qui n'imposait la servilité que d'un seul côté. Le seul qui pensait devoir quelque chose, c'était son père. Dumbledore serait juste désolé quelques temps, mais pour lui, ce ne serait qu'un mort de plus. Comme tous ceux de la photo du premier Ordre du Phénix.

*Sommes-nous à ce point remplaçables pour vous ?*

Et

*Pourquoi, VOUS, êtes-vous en vie ? *

Tout à la fureur qui naissait en lui, comme la lave monte silencieusement au cœur d'un volcan, il faillit rater la réponse du directeur :

-Il a été assassiné par le familier de Voldemort, un énorme serpent venimeux… Il l'a mordu à plusieurs reprises et quand l'un des membres de l'Ordre est arrivé sur les lieux, il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver…

Ça sonnait faux aux oreilles de Ron, et vu l'expression agacée qu'il vit sur le visage de Georges, ce n'était pas qu'une impression à lui. Ginny tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ce fut incompréhensible.

-Comment un serpent a pu le mordre ? Où ? C'est impossible qu'il ait pu faire ça dans le bureau de Papa au Ministère, ou même au Terrier… !

-Il était en mission pour l'Ordre, répondit Dumbledore en arborant son expression « secret défense ».

-En mission pour l _'Ordre_ ? Lâcha avec dégout Ron. Vous voulez dire qu'il était TOUT SEUL en mission pour vous, contre Voldemort ? Que, alors qu'il travaille toute la journée, vous avez trouvé en plus le moyen de l'envoyer affronter des Mangemorts ? Alors qu'il est marié et père de 7 enfants ?!

-Mr Weasley, je vous prierais de vous montrer plus respectueux ! Arthur savait ce qu'il faisait et connaissait les risques. Il savait que son travail était important !

Une boule s'empara de la gorge de Ron alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de hurler que son père avait surement fait ça pour lui et parce qu'il était un homme trop gentil. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que pendant un instant le chagrin l'étranglait et l'empêchait de parler.

Pauvre Papa. Ses sentiments si gentils avaient été exploités. Et à cause de cela, ils ne le reverraient plus jamais.

-Pourquoi lui ? Vous avez des putains d'Aurors ! Ou mieux, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait ça vous-même ?! Cracha t'il. Vous, vous avez quasiment rien à faire ici, et en plus, personne n'a besoin de vous ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les autres et pas vous ? Vous vous croyez plus important ? Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ! Vous ne semblez même pas capable d'arrêter Voldemort puisque vous semblez toujours attendre qu'Harry le fasse ! Vous ne servez à rien !

-Ron… Emit doucement Georges en lui attrapant l'épaule.

-Non ! Ca suffit ! Hurla Ron face au visage toujours aussi neutre du directeur. Je ne suis pas chef de notre famille mais je pense parler au nom de Bill lorsque je dis que notre famille ne participera plus à vos plans ! Nous ne ferons plus parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Aucun de nous !

Ginny le regardait avec effroi mais Ron n'en avait cure. Ils avaient déjà perdus leurs deux oncles, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient orphelins de père… Les Weasley ne se mettraient plus en danger pour un mensonge.

-Ce que vous dites est puéril Mr Weasley, dicté par votre chagrin, affirma le directeur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme s'il se croyait en droit de l'éduquer. Pensez plutôt aux pères que vous pourrez protéger, aux mères et aux enfants…

-Non, s'opposa Ron avec détermination. Harry a raison. Notre famille s'est assez sacrifiée. C'est aux autres de se bouger. Aller chercher d'autres pigeons à plumer professeur.

Il lui tourna le dos, raide, et fit signe à sa fratrie de le suivre. Les jumeaux et Ginny le regardaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais cela redonna un coup de fouet à Ron, car c'était avant tout de la fierté qu'il lisait dans leurs regards.

Il les protégerait tous. A la place de leur père.

Les laissant passer devant lui pour quitter la pièce, il s'immobilisa à l'entrée et tourna à nouveau un regard contrarié à Dumbledore.

-Pauvre Papa…

Il le dit à haute voix cette fois-ci. Il voulait que Dumbledore culpabilise, parce qu'aux yeux de Ron, il était le seul responsable.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Harry et Hermione se rendaient en Sortilèges quand ils assistèrent à la sortie des jumeaux et de Ginny des escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Le visage fripé et collant de Ginny accrochée à Fred, l'expression détruite des jumeaux aux joues parcourues de sillons humides donnèrent l'impression à Harry de tomber dans un trou.

Ce n'était pas juste un accrochage avec un dragon. C'était grave.

Il chercha du regard Ron alors que Hermione s'empressait de venir prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui marmonna quelque chose et la brune enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux avec un bruit étranglé.

Apercevant à son tour son ami, il lui lança un regard suppliant, comme pour qu'il lui nie ce qu'il pensait être arrivé. Si ce ne fut son visage tendu, le chagrin qui accablait Ron le frappa lorsqu'il fut à portée, comme un coup porté à l'estomac qui le tordit en deux. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Ron fut là, le serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Harry… Sanglota-t-il contre lui. Papa est mort.

Non. PAS Arthur.

Même si Harry savait qu'il aurait pensé ça pour chaque Weasley… Mais Arthur était le plus… Le plus doux d'entre eux. Le plus gentil. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était l'un des meilleurs pères qu'un enfant pourrait rêver d'avoir. Et il avait joué ce rôle pour Harry, cet été, quand il l'avait accompagné au Ministère pour qu'il puisse être présent à son procès.

-Non… Gémit-il dans les bras de Ron, lui pleurant sur l'épaule. Non…

Ron finit par se détacher, reniflant et Harry fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet de mouchoir. Il lui en tendit un et s'en prit un autre pour lui.

-On va rentrer à la maison pour… Pour Maman. Oh pauvre Maman… On sera probablement pas de retour avant la rentrée de janvier…

Il se moucha et Harry approuva du chef, des larmes continuant à couler de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il assumait après tout leurs deux tristesses. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots bruyants.

-Ah, et j'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'on laissait tomber l'Ordre.

Harry releva le regard, surpris. Alors Arthur était mort durant son service pour l'Ordre ? … A cette idée, il ne ressentait qu'un immense gâchis.

-Ouais, c'est à cause de ça. Et… Tu avais raison.

Il lui sera le bras comme le ferait un soldat qui s'en remet à un autre.

-Sans mes parents, il risque de se tourner vers Rémus et Sirius. Alors… Fais attention à eux.

Harry hocha furieusement de la tête. Il ne laisserait aucun des deux être sacrifiés où même utilisés par Dumbledore. Le chien et le loup-garou s'étaient inclinés devant lui et Drago, cela les mettait, en quelque sorte, sous leur responsabilité.

Puis se sentant observé, il se tourna vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial et fut surpris d'y apercevoir Dumbledore qui les fixait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Suivant son regard, Ron lui adressa un regard meurtrier, et il sembla que ce fut le moment pour l'homme de s'approcher d'eux.

Harry sentit un grondement naitre dans sa gorge.

Le directeur le visait et pour une fois, il n'évitait pas son regard, comme s'il cherchait justement quelque chose dans ses yeux et s'agaçait de ne pas l'y trouver :

-Harry… Tu ne savais rien du fait que Arthur était blessé gravement ?

Harry reçut l'interrogation comme un violent coup à la tête et ne put que regarder le vieil homme, choqué.

-Hey, arrêtez ça ! Intervint Ron en se plaçant entre eux deux, furieux et protecteur. N'allez pas mettre ça sur les épaules d'Harry ! Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il est un récepteur à catastrophe ? Il serait temps pour vous d'assumer vos propres merdes !

Cela sembla couper le soufflet à Dumbledore et Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, libérant un instant son front.

Les yeux du directeur semblèrent alors flasher comme des yeux de chats reflétant la lumière.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta cicatrice Harry ?!

Il était horrifié. Et contrarié. Pour ce qu'Harry pouvait en sentir. C'était difficile avec la tristesse de tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Elle a décidé d'agir enfin comme une cicatrice normale, cracha Harry en aplatissant sa frange sur son front. Je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais c'est un véritable soulagement pour moi.

Le directeur se retourna brusquement comme s'ils n'existaient plus ou n'étaient plus intéressants, et repartit se percher dans son bureau.

Harry ne savait pas comment il savait ça, mais il était persuadé qu'il allait aussitôt convoquer Rogue.

A suivre…

 _Qui qui veut venir m'aider à préparer un bûcher pour Dumbledore ? Et sinon, oui, avec la disparition de sa cicatrice et de ses visions, il n'y avait plus rien pour sauver Arthur lorsque Nagini l'a mordu dans le département des Mystères (si mystérieux que tout le monde y entre et s'y promène comme dans un moulin…). Je me demande si certains d'entre vous y avaient pensé ?  
Sinon je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'année prochaine ! (ha ha ?) (Oui, je sais, cette blague est pourrie ! ) A mardi prochain ! _


	10. Prédation

_Bonjour les Loups ! Et Tous mes vœux de bonne année ! Bonne santé, réussites dans vos projets et vos amours, pleines de géniales fanfics à lire et tout et tout !_

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes

No Name : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Ron, c'est comme ça que je le vois personnellement. Hermione… Hermione n'est pas dans une partie facile de son existence! J'espere que la suite te plaira!

Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu as raison concernant le horcruxe d'Harry, mais c'est aussi la brulure intense de la fièvre qui l'a détruit. Sinon Rogue est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup aussi, mais mon honnêteté m'oblige aussi à dire que c'est un homme puéril et affreux, particulièrement au contact d'Harry. A mes yeux le Rogue « sympa » peut apparaitre en contact avec le Harry-avant-Poudlard ou le Harry-après-Bataille-Finale, pas durant la période Poudlard. Bien évidemment, le Rogue que je décrits ici est plus extrême, c'est un homme qui perd pied.

Penny : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, pauvre Arthur, j'ai eu du mal en prévoyant ce passage, mais bon… Pas le choix. Quant à la bataille du Ministère… Eh bien tu verras ça à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment !

Babylon : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, j'étais triste de devoir annoncer la mort d'Arthur… Et mon Dumbledore devient de moins en moins sympathique…

Elendil : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'avais hâte de parler du Refuge et des vacances de Noël qui seront effectivement bien pour Harry ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon Ron, et bravo d'avoir prévu ce qui allait arriver !

 **Chapitre 10 : Prédation**

Quand Severus rejoignit le bureau du directeur, il se demanda à quoi il devait encore s'attendre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il expérimentait sur la nature des Loups afin de créer quelque chose, pas forcément la potion inversant la transformation- il avait déjà perdu espoir à ce sujet- , mais il se trouvait encore et toujours face à l'absurdité de cette espèce : Son insensibilité à la magie.

Ou plutôt : sa neutralisation de la magie.

Alors tout ce qu'il créait dans son chaudron se changeait invariablement en infâme mixture digne de la tambouille d'un moldu de quatre ans. C'était affreusement frustrant et il était d'avis de brûler tous les échantillons (et leurs sujets d'origine) dans un énorme bûcher et de ne plus jamais en reparler.

C'était d'ailleurs probablement à cause des potionistes stressés qu'il n'y avait plus de Loups en Grande Bretagne.

-Je… Commença-t-il, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

-Severus. Il est désormais inutile que tu t'acharnes sur cette potion.

Le directeur de serpentard haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il connaissait l'homme depuis qu'il était pour ainsi dire… son esclave, et il n'était pas du genre à relâcher sa proie. Il était patient et persévérant, particulièrement dans sa tâche de refiler aux autres les sales besognes pendant qu'il tournait en rond en prenant un air mystérieux et pensif.

Ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

-Donc… Nous laissons Potter avec… ses crocs ?

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir et partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il se servit au passage d'une carafe dont il versa le contenu dans une tasse. Du lait de poule à première vue.

-Severus… Je crains que nos plans pour l'avenir aient du plomb dans les ailes. Mais d'abord : une bonne nouvelle. Contrairement à ce que je t'ai annoncé au début de l'année, tu n'auras pas à apprendre l'occlumentie à Mr Potter.

Severus se retint de remercier tout haut les forces obscures et Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Je sais que cette nouvelle te ravie.

Il reprit cependant vite son air grave :

-Comme tu le sais, Arthur est mort durant sa surveillance du Département des Mystères…

-Ce qui nous prouve que vous aviez raison concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son désir de connaitre le contenu complet de la Prophétie.

-Oui, mais le coût de cette information a été trop lourd puisque les Weasley menacent de quitter l'Ordre. J'ai bon espoir d'arriver à persuader Molly de la folie d'une telle idée, et de la jeunesse et l'impulsivité de ses fils… En particulier Ronald. Après tout, le sacrifice de Arthur ne doit pas être vain.

-Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'eux ?

-Toute aide dans notre situation est bonne à prendre. D'autant plus que l'issue de cette guerre vient de tourner à notre défaveur.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du bureau, détaillant le regard qui se faisait sombre derrière les lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Ca n'a pas de rapport avec Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en effet. C'est à cause de Harry. Ou plus particulièrement du jeune Malefoy. Toute cette histoire de transformation… D'une façon ou d'une autre cela a eu plus de conséquences que je ne le pensais au premier abord. Je suis désolé Severus, mais en définitive, Lily est morte en vain.

Le professeur se figea devant lui, les yeux agrandis par le choc.

Lily… Morte… En vain ?

Pendant un instant, il cessa complétement de respirer.

-Ce qu'elle avait fait devait permettre à Harry de mettre un terme au danger que représente Voldemort, mais, tout ça a été annulé lorsqu'il est devenu un Loup. Il n'a plus sa cicatrice et plus de connexion avec Lui. Nous avons perdu notre seul avantage contre les Ténèbres.

Severus crissa des dents. Il avait l'impression que le bureau tournait autour de lui. Il voulait hurler, jurer, exploser et sa magie le lui faisait savoir en crépitant d'étincelles sombres entre ses doigts crispés.

Il voulait tuer.

-Qu'allons… Nous… Faire ? Demanda t'il en essayant de garder son calme.

-Continuer. Chercher une nouvelle possibilité. Désormais, notre meilleur atout, c'est toi Severus. Continues à être notre espion et à nous prévenir des mouvements de Voldemort… Et la gloire que tu as toujours recherchée rejaillira sur toi lorsque tout sera terminé.

Ce discours l'apaisa en faisant naitre des émotions contradictoires mais pas totalement incompatibles. Le désir et la soif de pouvoir se mariait très bien avec la violence. En accord avec lui-même comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps, Il se détendit visiblement pour s'incliner légèrement :

-Je ferais tout mon possible.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, sa cape volant derrière lui férocement, il avait tout de l'allure du prédateur qui part en chasse.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

-Comment ça, tu arrêtes ? Tonna la voix, surprise et décontenancée.

Hermione ramena une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de son visage, ses yeux soulignés de cernes étaient légèrement exorbités tandis qu'elle observait Ron boucler sa valise.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, lui aussi présent, tenant le balais de son ami dans ses mains afin de l'aider.

-C'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête !

Le brun soupira et inclina la tête, l'air un peu saoulé :

-Ron est assez vif pour penser tout seul, tu sais.

-« Je sais » ? Evidemment que je le sais ! JE vis toujours dans le même dortoir que lui, MOI, et dans les faits j'ai toujours passé plus de temps avec lui ! Je connais bien Ron. Merci !

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de l'observer d'un air dépité.

-Hermione, tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes.

Il ferma sa malle et se redressa pour se placer devant elle.

-Ecoutes, on est tous au bout du rouleau. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille afin qu'on puisse se soutenir dans notre deuil et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour la suite. Evidemment je n'avais pas des masses réfléchi à toute l'envergure du problème en affirmant que nous quittions l'Ordre. Mais c'était Papa, son travail, qui faisait vivre le Terrier. Sans lui, on va vite se retrouver en difficulté si Bill, Charlie et Percy ne viennent pas nous aider. Et pour cela ils vont devoir abandonner une part de leur indépendance. On a juste pas la possibilité de jouer les bénévoles pour le directeur.

La gryffondor baissa la tête, fixant honteusement le sol.

-Je suis désolée Ron, j'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça… Je ne pensais pas que votre situation financière était si…

-Bancale ? Ouais, d'une certaine façon. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'en veux aussi au directeur. Tu es libre de continuer à croire en lui et à tout faire pour protéger le monde sorcier…

-Ce n'est pas juste ça, Ron ! Tout ce que désire Tu-Sais-Qui est dangereux pour moi ! Pour certains de nos amis ! Pour tout un tas de personne dont le seul tort est d'être né moldu ! Je ne peux pas ignorer ce danger comme vous avez décidé de le faire tous les deux. (elle plissa les yeux avec chagrin) C'est comme si vous vous en fichiez de ce qui pourrait m'arriver…

Ron lui attrapa un bras et la força à le regarder :

-C'est faux Hermione. On ne s'en fiche pas.

-Tu es importante à nos yeux Hermione, ajouta Harry en se rapprochant tout en continuant à rester derrière leur ami, continuant à garder ses distances avec les sentiments de la jeune fille.

-Harry, fit-elle d'un ton plat.

*Harry…* Répondit son esprit avec passion, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou prononçait son prénom.

-Harry. Tu dis souvent que les autres sont des égoïstes parce que tant que les choses ne les touchent pas, ils préfèrent faire comme si elles n'existaient pas… Mais c'est ce que tu fais toi aussi ! Comme tu as trouvé une sortie, un échappatoire, tu fais comme si ça ne te concernait plus.

Elle tint le regard vert du jeune homme même si elle sentait son corps se battre contre elle et l'obliger à baisser le regard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à se plonger dans ces yeux magnifiques et observer le visage du garçon pour qui son cœur battait.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours lorsqu'on perdait quelque chose que l'on se rendait compte d'à quel point on y tenait ? Bien évidemment, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre l'année dernière… Mais alors elle croyait avoir du temps.

Mais Voldemort était revenu et tout était devenu différent. Elle avait réalisée qu'elle pouvait le perdre durant cette funeste Troisième Tâche… Mais même alors elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait plusieurs façons de perdre quelqu'un.

L'indifférence d'Harry lui faisait mal.

Son éloignement lui faisait mal.

Ses sourires amusés aux serpentards lui faisaient mal.

Les mains de Malefoy sur lui, lui faisaient mal.

Les lèvres d'Harry sur celles du serpentard lui faisaient mal.

Comme il était dur d'assumer un tel échec. Hermione savait qu'elle avait toujours été mauvaise avec les échecs, c'était pourquoi elle travaillait autant.

-Ce n'est pas que je considère que ça ne me concerne pas Hermione, répliqua Harry. Parce que, tu as raison, tu es une personne visée et parce que, moi, peu importe ce que je fais, je suis toujours une personne visée. Doublement. Je suis le Survivant ET un hybride. Si les Mangemorts mettent la main sur moi, ils me liquideront direct. MAIS, et c'est là le point, je n'approuve pas les méthodes de Dumbledore et j'ai déjà payé un prix bien suffisant. Au-delà de tout ce que tu as payé pour l'instant Hermione. J'ai le DROIT de fuir sans en ressentir de la honte. Sans devoir me sentir responsable. Ron te l'as dit, tu peux continuer à soutenir Dumbledore. C'est ton droit à toi.

-Mais, Hermione, intervint Ron en l'obligeant à se focaliser à nouveau sur lui, la question que tu dois te poser est celle-là : est-ce que Dumbledore te protégera ? Ou seras-tu de la chair à canon… Comme mon père ?

Hermione tressaillit face à la dureté des paroles du gryffondor et pendant un instant elle resta silencieuse, l'esprit perturbé. Elle attrapa à son tour le bras de Ron comme pour s'offrir un point d'ancrage.

-C'est difficile, hein ? Souffla Harry sans la regarder. Qu'est ce qui est bien ? Qu'est ce qui est mal ? Qu'est ce qui est le meilleur ? Qu'est ce qui est le pire ? Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer ton choix, impossible de satisfaire tout le monde… Alors quoi ? Suivre l'avis du plus grand nombre ? Au risque de sacrifier son bonheur et sa propre vie ? Est-ce de l'égoïsme ? Ou de la lucidité ? De la sagacité ?

Hermione se redressa finalement, les larmes aux yeux et se pressa contre le torse de Ron pour jeter sa main libre en avant et attraper le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier eut un geste de recul, mais l'expression douloureuse d'Hermione l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

-Moi, fit-elle. Je voudrais juste rester avec vous !

Elle appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de son ami et celui-ci vint caresser sa tête gentiment.

Une heure plus tard, les Weasley avaient désertés Poudlard.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Harry passa les deux jours suivant comme dans un cocon épais de coton, perdu dans ses pensées et peu attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'éloigna un peu des Loups, autant qu'il le pouvait du moins, parce que rien ne pouvait empêcher qu'il ait une Pansy agrippée à lui et papotant de tout et de rien alors qu'ils remontaient un couloir ou un Théodore installé à ses côtés, lisant silencieusement, les jambes emmêlées dans les siennes alors qu'Harry se perdait dans la contemplation des flocons de neiges qui tombaient dehors.

Les autres n'avaient rien fait contre cela, respectant son deuil et s'arrangeant entre eux pour lui faciliter la vie avec de petits gestes anodins.

Drago prétendant avoir pris une tasse de chocolat en trop alors qu'il ne buvait que du thé.

Blaise lui ouvrant un livre à la page où se trouvaient toutes les réponses pour son devoir de botanique.

Greg et Vince lui creusant le chemin dans la neige pour se rendre en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Le gryffondor savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être à ce point choyé. Et même Hedwige s'attardait plus longtemps à ses côtés, fourrageant de son bec ses cheveux avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux innocents. Luna et Cho n'avaient pas non plus été en reste, lui offrant leurs sourires compréhensifs, ainsi qu'une série de petits mots et de dessins écrits sur des pages de cours déchirées.

Hermione, elle, n'avait bien que Pattenrond pour lui tenir compagnie. Il savait qu'elle était dans le même état que lui, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de notifier sa présence lorsqu'elle était non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait.

Enfin… Elle était _presque_ dans le même état que lui.

Cela avait fait tout drôle à Harry de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours pensé que si penchant il devait y avoir, ce serait plutôt vers Ron qu'il se trouverait.

Tout cela était si compliqué…

Harry fixa son emploi du temps même s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Son prochain cours était potion et il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette classe depuis sa transformation.

Il était peut-être temps.

Sans prendre en compte l'avis de sa meute de serpentard, à savoir que c'était la pire idée du siècle dans son état, il se retrouva à descendre vers les cachots, ignorant les tableaux qui murmuraient entre eux des « Il ne va pas le faire quand même ?! », « Les gryffondors ne sont pas réputés pour leur sagesse ! », « Quelqu'un a mis le professeur Rogue au courant ? ».

-Fermez-là… Cracha-t-il entre ses dents en foudroyant du regard la peinture d'un homme tout mince et sec dont le long cou était souligné d'une fraise et d'un vieillard à la barbe blanche toute frisottée et ornée de feuille d'arbres.

Merlin merci, les autres gryffondors ne firent pas autant de manières… Pas de la même façon du moins puisque Seamus et Dean se mirent à pronostiquer le temps qu'il faudrait à Rogue pour le faire renvoyer de sa classe. Harry n'intervint pas, se contentant d'un léger rictus : il voudrait bien voir ça !

Il alla ensuite se placer à côté de Neville pour échapper à Lavande et Parvati qui semblaient mourir d'envie de lui demander quelque chose.

-Tu fais bien, chuchota Neville en regardant ses chaussures. Elles passent leur temps à imaginer des trucs sur vous… Des trucs scandaleux.

Harry aurait pu s'exaspérer des centre d'intérêt des filles les plus niaises qui existaient, mais ce fut bizarrement le « vous » de Neville qui le fit tiquer. Et l'intonation inhabituelle.

-Tu sais, fit-il. Je suis toujours un sorcier.

-Hein ? Fit le châtain qui de toute évidence n'avait pas réalisé sa bévue.

-Oh, c'est juste que tu semblais parler de moi et de la meute comme si nous étions une espèce bien distincte de la vôtre. Nous sommes toujours des sorciers.

-Ah… Oui… Euh… Je voulais pas… Je veux dire… Euh…

Harry soupira et se décrocha du mur puisque le professeur Rogue venait de profiter de l'instant bégaiements embarrassés de son camarade pour ouvrir en trombe la porte, fixant tous les élèves présents avec fureur.

De toute évidence, il était au courant du retour d'Harry puisque leurs regards se frôlèrent sans se rencontrer avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour dans sa salle et leur aboie dessus d'entrer.

-Sale humeur le père Rogue… Marmonna Seamus devant Harry.

Sans Ron, les gryffondors se retrouvaient en nombre impair et Harry s'assit seul à sa table tandis que Neville s'installait près de Hermione. Rogue leur tournait toujours le dos, faisant basculer le tableau pour dévoiler les consignes de la potion du jour.

« POTION AFFAIBLISSANTE »

Harry renifla avec scepticisme devant le sujet puis se maudit de l'avoir fait car son odorat plus développé lui donnait l'impression de sentir toutes les potions qui avaient été réalisées dans cette salle depuis sa naissance.

Il nota rapidement les ingrédients nécessaires et se leva pour chercher ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de ses réserves personnelles.

Rogue avait toujours le dos tourné.

*Il évite la confrontation. Tant mieux.*

Harry commença donc sa potion avec une étrange impression de légèreté qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Sans pression, il trouvait ça presque agréable de concocter des mixtures puantes. Hélas, il fallait bien que le professeur aille décharger sa frustration sur quelqu'un… Et à défaut d'Harry, cela tombait bien évidemment sur Neville qui, terrifié par le regard de l'homme, faisait erreur sur erreur.

Et bien évidemment l'homme persévérait dans son entreprise d'intimidation, l'insultant de toutes les manières possibles sans vraiment l'aider.

Hermione regardait le spectacle d'un air horrifié, sachant que toute intervention de sa part empirerait la situation pour son ami.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Harry avait du mal à ignorer ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Le comportement de Rogue n'avait aucune légitimité… C'était juste de la cruauté gratuite.

Mais si Harry s'interposait...

Il était sur le territoire de Rogue, se serinait-il mentalement en tranchant ses racines. Et le gros problème était que tous les deux se trouvaient à peu près au même niveau de dominance, ce qui avait empêché Harry d'être obéissant toutes ces années – ça et le manque total de respect qu'il lui inspirait.

Décidé, Harry leva la main. Les autres le fixèrent d'un air éberlué mais Rogue l'ignora. Alors Harry se leva et se mit à l'appeler à haute voix, puis, comme il faisait toujours la sourde oreille, il se lança avec audace sur une autre stratégie :

-J'étais à peu près certain que vous étiez sourd professeur, vue la façon dont vous sembliez toujours ne pas entendre les insultes que nous lançaient les serpentards. Ah, et puis aveugle aussi, parce que ne pas voir une carapace de tortue lorsqu'elle traverse la pièce en belle arabesque pour atterrir dans mon chaudron, ça aussi, c'est pas croyable. Bref, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez en train de devenir aussi sénile que le directeur. Bientôt vous nous proposerez des bonbons au citron et vous kidnapperez des enfants pour les placer dans des foyers violents… ah… Attendez… Le harcèlement, ça vous connaissez déjà. Vous êtes un champion toute matière ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez besoin de compenser… Votre physique sinistre, votre caractère de merde, votre incroyable échec social, le contenu de votre pantalon ? Quoiqu'il en…

Harry se tu aussitôt que Rogue, dont les épaules s'étaient de plus en plus crispées au fur et à mesure que seule la voix du garçon se faisait entendre, se retourna. Harry s'était préparé, sa baguette serrée dans sa main au cas où, même s'il sentait que la transformation serait son seul réflex en cas d'attaque surprise.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry s'imposa aussitôt, pressant de toute son autorité sur cet homme. Dans le regard qui le combattait, il y avait une haine et une violence qui lui rappelait nettement celui de Barton Croupton Junior au moment de sa capture. Et une faim… Il gronda en réponse, menaçant.

Rogue tenta de dire quelque chose, mais pour ça il aurait dû repousser la dominance d'Harry et provoquer un nouveau combat.

Le visage rouge et crispé de colère, il baissa la tête et fonça vers la sortie dans un déploiement de cape claquante comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Ils entendirent la porte rencontrer violemment le mur et les gryffondors se fixèrent, un instant abasourdis, avant que Seamus se lève brusquement de sa chaise avec un cri de joie, faisant tomber autour de lui des ailes de libellules. Les autres l'imitèrent alors, grimpant sur leurs chaises ou dansant dans le cachot abandonné par son maître.

-Harry, sache qu'à partir de ce jour, tu es devenu une légende ! Annonça Seamus. Tu es celui qui a fait fuir la Chauve-souris maléfique des cachots !

-Et, ajouta malicieusement Dean, il ne lui a même pas retiré de points !

-Ni donné de retenue !

Les deux garçons se mirent à entonner un champ de victoire habituellement réservé aux matchs de quidditch. Harry les regardait faire avec hilarité, avant de remarquer Neville près de lui.

-Merci… Souffla t'il en le fixant avec reconnaissance. Et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je…

-C'est pas grave, lui assura le brun qui avait complétement oublié son agacement face à son sentiment de victoire actuel.

-Quel dommage que Ron ne sois pas là. Il aurait adoré.

Harry ne put qu'approuver. Oui, Ron aurait adoré…

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Plus loin dans les profondeurs quasi inviolées du château, Severus se laisser aller à sa rage, cassant toutes les vieilleries à portées en hurlant sa colère et sa frustration.

Toutes ces années il avait supporté ce… L'engeance diabolique de James Potter, uniquement parce qu'il pouvait le réduire à rien durant ce cours. Il avait beaucoup supporté sous prétexte que Lily avait eu le malheur de le mettre au monde… Et en sa mémoire il l'avait même… _Protégé_.

Mais maintenant que la mort de sa bien-aimée n'avait plus aucune signification… Que cet ingrat morveux n'avait même pas eu la reconnaissance d'obéir et de rester en sécurité… Il réalisait qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser se rompre le cou durant son premier match de Quidditch.

Il se força à sa calmer, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce en caressant un objet qu'il cachait sur lui depuis quelques semaines.

De toute façon, il allait réparer son erreur… D'une façon définitive.

Dans l'obscurité du couloir, il sourit pour lui-même en émettant un léger rire que quiconque serait passé alors, aurait qualifié de fou et de perturbant. Il s'étouffa cependant à mi-parcours, dans un feulement de douleur alors que la marque sur son bras se réveillait et s'affirmait.

-Non… Pas maintenant, pesta t'il avant de prendre sur lui et de remonter prévenir son directeur que son autre Maître le réclamait.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Hermione profita du moment où les gryffondors quittèrent la salle de potion pour attraper brièvement Harry par l'épaule, le faisant se retourner dans sa direction.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Lâcha-t-elle avec angoisse.

-Ah oui ? Et laisser ce pauvre Neville tout prendre ? Tu sais que Rogue n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il fait. Avec tout autre directeur, il aurait été viré !

-Je sais mais ça va retourner son attention sur toi… Et… Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans ses yeux…

Harry haussa des épaules, l'air nonchalant comme si rien de ce qu'elle lui disait n'arrivait à faire sens pour lui.

-Ca ira, tu as vu ? Il ne peut même plus me gueuler dessus comme avant !

Elle regarda sur le côté, vers la salle de classe ouverte, pensant un instant à ce que l'on disait au sujet des animaux acculés…

-C'est un membre de l'Ordre, fit-elle à la place en chuchotant pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu.

-Ca le regarde. Je n'en suis pas un et, eh bien, comme on l'a dit avec Ron, tu es libre de les rejoindre si le cœur t'en dit. C'est ton choix.

Il se détourna, continuant sa route vers la Grande Salle pour l'étude obligatoire, et elle aurait bien aimé le suivre si elle ne s'était pas soudain retrouvée nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle recula et baissa aussitôt les yeux, fixant une paire de mocassins à motif d'écaille de serpent.

*Charmant….* Songea t'elle intérieurement, se retenant de grogner d'agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

Elle, elle voulait l'enfermer dans un placard et envoyer le tout au Pôle Sud. Ce serait tellement bien…

-Je suis là juste pour te donner un bon conseil Granger.

-Un « bon » conseil, renifla-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Malefoy n'en prit pas ombrage, balayant sa remarque d'un geste du bras.

-Ecoute Harry. Choisis ton camp et ne cherches pas à l'y intégrer. En continuant de le pousser et de l'obliger à choisir ce qui est le mieux selon toi, tu vas perdre son amitié.

-Parce que ça te préoccupe peut-être ?

-Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt qu'il soit bouleversé, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et de toute façon, le conseiller est désormais de mon ressort et non du tien, _sorcière_. Au cas tu aurais l'esprit trop étroit pour le remarquer, Harry est mon compagnon et tes sentiments pour lui ne te seront jamais rendus…

-Votre relation n'est pas naturelle ! Aboya Hermione en une vaine tentative d'intimidation, elle le savait.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Le naturel c'est surfait, répondit-il d'un ton trainant et pédant. Et c'est bien une réplique de née moldue. Le « naturel »… Pff…

Le serpentard se rapprocha d'elle et elle sentit son corps se tendre d'un violent frisson de peur en sentant son souffle faire bouger ses cheveux.

-On ressemble peut être à des sorciers, pouvons nous comporter comme tel grâce à nos souvenirs, mais nous sommes des Loups. Nous voyons les choses différemment. Je suis persuadé que pour toi Poudlard est une gentille école de magie où les élèves étudient en relative harmonie et où les professeurs sont des personnes devant être respectés, mais c'est le filtre de civilité qui te fait voir cela. Cet endroit, comme toute société, est une jungle remplie de dominants et de dominés, tout est une question de prédation. Ici on tue avec la bouche et on se repait de sa proie en la vidant intérieurement de toute estime d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle a de bien à offrir. Les forts se nourrissent des faibles… Et à ton humble avis, Hermione, où te situes-tu dans tout cela ? Es-tu celle qui se nourrie… Ou celle qui est dévorée ? Ou bien les deux à la fois ?

-Je refuse d'avoir une telle vision de l'humanité ! Je fais ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il est BIEN de faire ! Affirma-t-elle avec force en rejetant tout le négativisme de l'autre garçon.

Elle sentit Malefoy s'éloigner, la considérer un instant, avant d'applaudir fortement des mains à son grand étonnement.

-BRAVO ! BRAVO ! Ajouta t'il puissamment, avant de continuer en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux : Eh ! Ecoutez tous ! Hermione Granger fait ce qu'il y a de BIEN ! C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

Rougissant brusquement en voyant quelques élèves se retourner vers eux et les regarder avec perplexité avant de reprendre leur chemin, Hermione eut envie d'assommer le serpentard qui s'était à nouveau retourné vers elle :

-Tu vois ? Tout le monde s'en fout.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil cynique dans sa direction et reprit presque aussitôt :

-Alors oui, ça va te permettre de rester dans les bonnes grâces de la foule, de ne pas te faire dévorer, et pour cause, eux ils ont en rien à cirer, mais ils vont quand même se dire « cool, ce pigeon veut me protéger gratuitement, je n'ai donc pas à risquer ma précieuse peau »… Mais le jour où tu te feras tuer, tout ce qu'il restera de toi sera un nom sur une plaque que tout le monde oubliera. Tu n'auras laissé aucune trace et ton existence tombera dans l'oubli. Et là, ça te fera une belle jambe d'avoir fait ce qui est BIEN !

-Tu sembles bien certain que je me ferai tuer dans ton hypothèse.

-Oh, allons, quelles sont tes chances de survie si tu continues à te laisser manger par Dumbledore, parce que, c'est bien ce qu'il fait… 30 % ? En tous les cas, moins que la moitié.

-Je n'ai pas du tout le même point de vue que toi Malefoy. Si je m'engage auprès de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas pour la gloire, pas pour obtenir de la considération. C'est parce qu'il faut que des personnes s'opposent à Tu-Sais-Qui. Pas pour notre survie individuelle, mais pour la survie de ce à quoi on croit. Et si en plus cela me permet de protéger ceux que j'aime, alors je suis prête à devenir juste un nom sur une plaque.

-Et Harry sera SUPER HEUREUX que tu te sois fait tuer pour lui. Il le vivra vachement bien et les petites licornes volantes feront du toboggan sur des arcs-en-ciel…

Hermione laissa son regard tomber au bout de ses bottes, n'ayant rien à répondre à cela.

-La guerre, ce n'est pas marrant, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

-Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Granger. J'en ai rien à faire. Et si tu meurs, je consolerais Harry en lui affirmant que tu faisais partis des idiots qui s'offrent en repas aux grands dominants psychopathes que l'on trouve dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir.

-Malefoy…

Il fut à nouveau sur elle dans un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'elle n'en sursaute pas et se retrouva agrippée violemment par l'arrière par son épaisse chevelure, obligée de lever la tête et de plonger droit dans le regard du blond, à quelques centimètres de séparation.

Le regard gris n'avait absolument rien d'humain. La sclérotique avait perdu sa blancheur pour un noir d'encre et la pupille noire la fixait avec dureté et sauvagerie.

Hermione avait l'impression de fixer un prédateur carnivore, un loup, un tigre ou un crocodile, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'humain, avec qui elle ne pourrait pas parlementer et dont les réactions étaient imprévisibles. Devant lequel son cerveau reptilien hurlait : « fuis ! ».

Face à cela elle n'osait même pas se plaindre du mal qui lui faisait en tirant sur son cuir chevelu, tétanisée de terreur.

-Tout ce que je te demande, Granger, c'est de ne pas mêler Harry à tes projets. Ai l'audace de me défier et tu te feras dévorer bien plus tôt que prévu.

Il la lâcha brusquement et s'écarta d'elle avec dégout en essuyant ses mains sur sa veste.

Paralysée, Hermione n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement avant un long moment, puis, lorsqu'il apparut que le serpentard devait être parti, elle se laissa tomber par terre, la tête et la nuque douloureuses. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à trembler en contrecoup et entoura son torse de ses bras pour se rassurer elle-même.

Faute d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour la soutenir.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

La nuit été tombée depuis un moment lorsque Severus revint à Poudlard et s'obligea à trouver l'effort de se rendre auprès de Dumbledore.

-Un remontant ? Demanda ce dernier en faisant apparaitre une tasse de thé bien chaude.

Il sourit d'un air espiègle en avisant le regard déçu de son maitre des potions qui aurait sans doute préféré de l'alcool. Il le laissa cependant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et siroter quelques gorgées avant de lui arracher ses informations :

-Alors ? Que voulait Tom ?

Severus grimaça à nouveau, n'aimait pas la façon dont Dumbledore appelait son deuxième Maitre, mais s'exécuta sans rechigner :

-Il n'aime pas les derniers évènements. Déjà parce qu'Il n'arrive pas à trouver cette fichue prophétie en utilisant Nagini, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'est devenu Potter… Il… On dirait qu'Il a peur.

Dumbledore se contenta d'un bruit de bouche pensif, l'invitant à continuer.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Il a décidé que seul Potter pouvait trouver l'artefact, puisque Lui-même ne peut se rendre au beau milieu du Ministère sans risque… Et… Il m'a chargé de cette tâche. Je dois d'une façon ou d'une autre enlever Potter, l'amener au Département des Mystères et le forcer à trouver la prophétie. Là-bas, un bataillon de ses meilleurs mangemorts le cueilleront, lui et la prophétie, et les amèneront à Lui pour qu'Il puisse terminer le travail.

-Je vois.

-Il compte sur l'absence d'Aurors dans cette partie du Ministère… Et peut-être même dans le reste du bâtiment en les appâtant dehors sur la piste d'un faux Sirius Black.

Severus tapota ses longs doigts fins sur son fauteuil tandis que Dumbledore restait plongé dans ses pensées. Le tapotement devint de plus en plus saccadé à mesure que l'homme en noir s'impatientait, fatigué par sa journée.

-Que faisons-nous ? Que fais-JE ?

-J'ai bien peur, Severus, que tu ne doives t'exécuter, répondit Dumbledore en croisant les mains devant lui. La sureté de ton statut d'espion est désormais plus importante que la sécurité de Harry. Cependant, les membres de l'Ordre seront aussi présents. Nous ne pouvons pas rater la possibilité de mettre la main sur des Mangemorts… et de sécuriser la prophétie.

-Si je comprends bien, ce serons nos deux priorités principales : sécuriser la prophétie et faire prisonnier des Mangemorts.

-Oui.

-Et Mr Potter ?

Le directeur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis, avec un ton solennel et un peu sec :

-Espérons que son nouveau pouvoir suffira à le protéger.

A suivre…

 _Bon… Mes Loupiots, nous arrivons à la fin. Soyez prévenus, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. Je sais déjà que certains d'entre vous seront frustrés, mais c'est le jeu, il faut bien mettre le mot « fin » quelque part.  
En fin de ce chapitre là, je tenais cependant à dire que je respecte tout autant les points de vues de Harry et d'Hermione. Je suis une fervente adepte du « La Vérité n'existe pas, il n'existe que DES vérités ». Je comprends que l'on ne se souhaite pas se faire exploiter par les Puissants et je comprends qu'on se laisse exploiter par eux au nom d'une cause (à condition qu'elle nous agrée, bien évidemment). C'est comme si je sentais mes oncles anarchistes et le fantôme de mon arrière-grand-père Résistant derrière mon dos pour me taper dessus de ne pas prendre parti… Mais… Je pense que c'est une chance incroyable que nous avons de ne pas avoir à le faire et j'espère qu'aucun de nous ne se retrouvera dans une situation à devoir choisir. _

_Désolé de ce message un peu sombre, mais malgré le vernis de mon écriture, cette histoire est sombre dans les sujets qu'elle aborde._

 _Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et à mardi prochain pour l'épisode « Département des Mystères » !_


	11. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme

_Hello les Loups_ _!_ _Oui je suis en retard d'un jour, toutes mes excuses. J'ai eu une semaine plein d'imprévu de dernières minutes. Et donc sans tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

Elendil : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Rogue n'a effectivement pas un rôle positif dans cette histoire et ne t'en fait pas, il va payer son comportement. Quant à Albus… Il a vraiment des problèmes avec la notion de protection des élèves !

Marie : Merci beaucoup !

 **Chapitre 11 : L'homme est un loup pour l'homme**

-Je refuse de croire qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Vous êtes en plein délire…

-Mais si enfin, Harry, regarde, sa mâchoire, son nez…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a son nez ?

-Enfin, on ne voit que ça ! Il est beaucoup trop délicat !

Harry fixa respectivement Pansy et Blaise, puis le magazine où s'étalait en double page une photo des Bizarr'Sisters en habit de noël. Leur lubie du moment était de lui faire admettre que l'un des membres du célèbre groupe de musique était une travestie.

Afin de lui faire profiter de leurs talents de persuasion, Pansy s'était levée de sa chaise pour venir s'appuyer derrière Harry et Blaise avait forcé Gregory à se décaler, ce que ce dernier avait fait non sans grommeler son agacement. Harry avait donc une Pansy à moitié perchée sur lui qui lui désignait des morceaux de son Sorciere Hebdo sans se préoccuper du reste de la Grande Salle derrière elle et de certains élèves qui essayaient d'avaler leur petit déjeuner tout en les fixant avec curiosité.

Quatre mois après la rentrée, les Loups restaient l'attraction.

Du moins, ils le restaient AVANT la distribution du courrier, car dès que les hiboux terminaient leur livraison, la Gazette du Sorcier redevenait le centre de l'attention.

Mais pas pour Harry. Lui en avait assez de lire des mauvaises nouvelles tous les jours.

Il affichait la plus grande indifférence pour ce qu'il y était écrit (particulièrement si cela était signé de la plume de Skeeter), mais il ne put définitivement pas ignorer le couinement à moitié étouffé de Drago quand celui-ci déplia son exemplaire.

-Quoi ? Demanda t'il en se crispant, s'attendant au pire.

Théodore, qui lisait son propre exemplaire, semblait se décomposer à vue d'œil.

-Bellatrix Lestrange s'est évadée d'Azkaban ! Répondit Drago ébahi avant de continuer d'un ton scandalisé : ET ça fait 3 jours ! 3 PUTAIN DE JOURS qu'elle est dans la nature et on nous met au courant que maintenant ?!

-Elle n'est pas la seule à s'être évadée… Compléta Théo d'un air sombre en leur désignant dix photos de sorciers.

Gregory et Vincent se jetèrent un coup d'œil, les visages crispés. Quant à Pansy, elle chercha du réconfort en se serrant plus fortement contre un Harry qui se demandait juste où il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

-Euh… Qui est Bellatrix Lestrange ?

En deux secondes tous les regards furent sur lui, effarés.

-Comment tu ne peux pas savoir qui c'est ?! S'exclama Pansy. Toi entre tous ?

-Euh… Alors en fait, généralement, tout le monde semble en savoir plus que moi sur tout, répliqua Harry d'un ton blasé.

-Oui, mais tout de même, tu es dans le même dortoir que Londubat, intervint Blaise. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers son petit déjeuner, assez honteux de ne pas avoir de réponse à donner à cela. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais posé de questions à Neville sur ses parents alors qu'il savait qu'il vivait chez sa grand-mère.

-J'ai supposé qu'ils étaient morts…

-Oh non. Ce serait préférable, répondit Drago d'un ton acide. Bellatrix Lestrange est ma tante, du côté de ma mère, c'est une Black. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la connaitre puisqu'elle a été enfermée quand j'avais un an, mais tout le monde sait qu'elle était l'une des plus fidèles servantes de Voldemort, et surtout, qu'elle avait une nette préférence pour l'Impardonnable _Doloris_. Elle l'a tellement infligé aux parents de Londubat qu'ils ont sont devenus fous.

-C'est horrible… Souffla Harry en tournant la tête vers la table des gryffondors où Neville regardait avec une expression fermée l'article de la Gazette.

Il n'y avait plus rien de la douceur habituelle de ses traits et même de sa maladresse ou de sa timidité. C'était bien au contraire l'expression déterminée d'un animal face à sa proie, alors même qu'à l'instar des autres élèves il aurait dû ressentir de la peur.

Et Harry pressentait qu'un jour Neville Londubat s'occuperait du sort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre cela. Lui-même ne dirait pas non à la possibilité d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge de Pettigrow, et bien évidemment celle de Voldemort… Bien que…

*Ça ne doit pas être très gouteux… Berk… Gout de vieux cadavre…*

Il fit la grimace face à cette idée ragoutante. Son voisin plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

-Enfin bon, plus qu'un jour et on met les voiles au Refuge. Je me sentirais bien plus tranquille là-bas, grommela Drago qui se mit à l'observer avec une expression calculatrice.

-Quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle va se précipiter ici pour me _doloriser_ ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Mais cette histoire ne sent pas bon du tout. Voldemort prépare quelque chose, sinon il ne les aurait pas libérés ! Alors en attendant, je veux qu'il y ait toujours un Loup sur tes talons.

-Que… Eh, mais, pourquoi moi ?!

-Tu oses vraiment poser la question ? S'étonna Pansy en revenant à sa place pour terminer son thé.

-Tu attires les ennuis, annonça inutilement Vincent, s'attirant, lui, un soupir désespéré de la part de Théodore.

-C'est une rumeur urbaine, contrattaqua aussitôt Harry, assez fâché de cette réputation qui lui trainait aux pattes.

-Tu aimerais bien, ronronna Drago avec un grand sourire victorieux face à l'expression boudeuse du brun.

Ce dernier, toujours très mature, lui fit un doigt d'honneur en réponse.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Malgré sa nouvelle ombre (soit Vincent ou Gregory à tour de rôle), la journée de cours d'Harry se passa de la même façon que d'habitude, voire même se montra assez ennuyeuse pour qu'il en vienne à espérer voir Bellatrix Lestrange faire irruption durant son cours de Divination.

Ce fut en rentrant de la tour où avait lieu cette torture, Gregory le suivant d'un air suffisamment féroce pour obliger la foule à se fendre devant eux, qu'il tomba sur Luna occupée à escalader une statue de chevalier.

-Un problème, Luna ? Demanda-t-il en se retrouvant à gambader joyeusement vers elle, irrésistiblement attiré.

Il fut un peu heureux de réaliser que Gregory était dans le même état que lui.

-Oh Harry… Gregory Goyle… Je joue à chat perché avec les Pelimblocs. C'est redoutable quand ça vous attrape…

Gregory se mit à regarder autour de lui d'un air perturbé, mais sembla se dire au final qu'un bon regard noir suffirait à faire fuir toute créature au nom bizarre.

-Tu devrais faire attention Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu es dans un jour dangereux, continua Luna.

-J'ai essayé de me suicider d'ennui en me tranchant les veines avec les cartes de tarot de Trelawney, mais ça n'a pas très bien marché.

-QUOI ?! Beugla Gregory en agrippant brusquement ses poignets, horrifié de découvrir qu'il aurait pu faillir dans sa noble tâche.

-Je PLAISANTAIS Greg.

-Ce n'est PAS marrant ! Rétorqua le grand châtain en continuant néanmoins de vérifier s'il n'était pas endommagé.

-Juste un peu, approuva pour sa part Luna.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en écartant les bras pour mettre bien en scène son faux sentiment de martyr alors qu'il se faisait tripoter de partout. Finalement Greg grogna de dépit avant de fourrer sa tête dans son cou, ce qui était plutôt bizarre vu qu'il était plus grand que lui.

-La la la, oui, je suis vilain, accepta-t-il d'admettre en tapotant le dos du colosse.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devriez rentrer dans votre repaire, annonça Luna avant de continuer plus bas sur le ton de la confidence : les Pelimblocs aiment VRAIMENT les couloirs. Et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça, parce que… Les couloirs sont les lieux les plus magiques qui existent. Avec les portes et les escaliers. Ce sont tous trois des passages… Et Merlin seul sait où ils peuvent nous amener. Pas toujours aux endroits que l'on désire…

-S'ils aiment ça, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta Salle Commune ?

La question voila le regard de la jeune fille qui fixa un point sur le plafond que Harry, tout en suivant la direction de la tête, ne put pas définir. Il revint donc à elle avec la ferme intention d'obtenir une réponse à la légère pointe de désappointement qu'il avait ressenti chez elle.

-Je le voulais… Mais… Quelqu'un a rempli mon lit de verracrasses et il a fallu que je redescende pour ramener toutes ces pauvres petites créatures à leur environnement naturel. Puis j'ai dû me doucher et m'excuser auprès des elfes de maisons qui devront refaire tout mon lit… Puis alors que je sortais des cuisines, j'ai remarqué les Pelimblocs et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je reste pour vous prévenir…

Elle regarda à nouveau Harry dont le grondement qui faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique était assez révélateur de son état mental.

-Tu sais, fit Luna, tu ne les arrêteras pas. Les gens ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais. Ils sont… Autres. C'est comme pour les couleurs. Tu savais que tout le monde ne voit pas les même couleurs ? C'est léger, mais parfois ça suffit à ce que quelqu'un trouve du rouge et l'autre un orange. Et aucun d'entre eux n'a tort, puisque nous dépendons de nos cinq sens pour appréhender l'extérieur. Tout est une question de point de vue, de situation, d'évènements… C'est un truc de loup…

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les Loups ? Grommela Harry en s'efforçant de réprimer son envie de poursuivre du serdaigle.

-« Homo homini lupus est », répondit Luna en inclinant la tête. Ce qui signifie : L'homme est un loup pour l'homme. (elle sourit légèrement avec amusement) Une façon imagée de dire qu'il est difficile de vivre avec les autres. Que les Autres sont tous des prédateurs prêts à vous écraser pour arriver à leurs bonheurs. C'est amusant, parce que ceux qui étaient le plus des loups dans cette école en sont devenus des vrais et par là même, sont devenus bien plus fréquentable, n'est-ce pas Gregory Goyle ?

Le serpentard se détourna légèrement en haussant des épaules d'un air peu intéressé.

-Mais bon… Même si nous n'en sommes pas toujours conscient, nous sommes nous-même des loups pour d'autres, parce que… Souvent, le monde agit en balance. Ce qu'il donne, il le prend à un autre. Parce que ce qui nous fait plaisir… Ne fait pas forcement plaisir à tout le monde. Ce qui nous indiffère peut être important pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Luna, c'est impossible de vivre en se souciant ainsi du regard des autres et de leurs sentiments… C'est… Vivre pour les autres et ne plus s'appartenir. Je crois que ça pourrait rendre un Homme fou.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Juste que c'est une chose que l'on doit garder en tête. En plus… Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus sain que deux esprits qui se bousculent l'un l'autre. C'est juste malheureux quand ça doit finir dans les larmes et le sang.

-En bref, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et on doit juste s'y résigner et le prendre avec philosophie ?

Face à un raisonnement pareil, il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Luna était toujours si composée dans son attitude. Elle hocha gentiment de la tête alors qu'Harry secouait au contraire la sienne :

-Je connais aussi une phrase célèbre disant que la liberté de chacun s'arrête là où commence celle des autres et qu'un bon coup de pied aux fesses ferait du bien à certaines personnes pour s'en rappeler. Ils ont le droit de ne pas t'aimer Luna, mais pas de mettre des verracrasses dans ton lit.

-Oui, tu as raison. Pauvres petits verracrasses…

-En fait, je pensais plus à toi qu'aux verracrasses, mais bon…

Il savait qu'argumenter ne servirait à rien et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter de la persuader de descendre de son perchoir, deux jets de magies lancés l'un après l'autre touchèrent silencieusement Luna et Gregory, les paralysant.

Harry sentit quelque chose le toucher mais tout se passa trop vite. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que le couloir où ils se trouvaient s'était désertifié et n'avait pas entendu les pas ni senti les émotions de l'homme.

Il avait baissé sa garde parce qu'il était à Poudlard et en présence de Luna et Greg qui lui avaient fournis une fausse impression de sécurité.

Et pendant un bref instant idiot, il pensa s'être fait attrapé par une des bestioles bizarres de Luna, un Pelim, pelem machin… Enfin bref.

S'arrachant brutalement de la proximité de son agresseur en se transformant, il se retrouva face à face avec Severus Rogue dans un couloir inconnu.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

-Je n'aime pas ce plan DU TOUT, affirma fermement Sirius en se penchant sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Rémus, derrière lui, était comme toujours déchiré et se contentait d'observer dans un coin obscur comme si en tant que loup-garou il n'avait pas le droit au chapitre.

-C'est en effet… Hasardeux, consentit-il à affirmer lorsque le brun tourna vivement la tête vers lui pour chercher un appui.

Dumbledore, qui leur tournait le dos pour observer le paysage déjà nocturne, sembla approuver du chef, sans toutefois changer quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il avait décidé. Foutu vieux bonhomme borné.

-J'en suis conscient, mais c'est une trop belle occasion pour obliger le Ministre à sortir la tête du sable…

Sirius tapa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur le bureau :

-Je suis assez d'accord avec ça, il faut les obliger à faire face à la réalité, MAIS utiliser Harry comme appât ?! Ca non !

-Sous sa forme lupine il ne craindra pas les pires sorts que nos ennemis pourraient lui envoyer. Il sera pour ainsi dire plus en sécurité que n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

-Non. Vous n'avez qu'à… Je ne sais pas ! Envoyer un faux Harry ! Tonks pourrait prendre son apparence !

-Cela serait préjudiciable pour la couverture de Severus, répliqua Dumbledore en revenant vers son bureau, regardant Sirius avec un air sévère, ramenant ce dernier des années en arrière quand il était encore étudiant.

Seule l'intervention de Rémus l'empêcha d'hurler ce qu'il pensait, au juste, de la couverture de Servilus.

-L'opération commence dans quatre heures, pas vrai ? Nous pouvons toujours essayer de réfléchir à autre chose… Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Harry ?

-Il n'est pas au courant. Cela doit être le plus naturel possible, sinon les Mangemorts verront le piège.

-Oh non non non non , hors de question ! Je vous interdis d'enlever Harry et de le jeter en pâture à ces psychopathes sans la moindre préparation ! Et MEME avec préparation ! Tonna Sirius.

-Soyez raisonnable mon cher Sirius, vous n'avez rien à m'interdire concernant Harry. Tant que vous êtes recherchés, vos droits de tuteurs sont gelés, et en plus à cause de sa nouvelle nature, ces droits sont devenus caduques…

Le Maraudeur se pencha à nouveau sur le bureau, faisant de son mieux pour tenir le regard bleu perçant qui lui sommait de se soumettre. Il eut un léger rictus sardonique en se rendant compte que cela lui était plus facile qu'autrefois, probablement une conséquence à ce qui s'était passé avec Harry et Drago Malefoy dans la Forêt Interdite.

Le chien en Sirius avait alors changé de maître.

-Dans ce cas, devrais-je allais trouver mon cousin, Drago, pour savoir ce qu'il en pense lui ? Je suis certain qu'il trouverait cette discussion tout aussi édifiante que moi.

Le directeur continua à le défier du regard, espérant sans doute qu'il finirait par céder à un moment ou à un autre, mais quand Sirius fit mine de se redresser et d'aller chercher le serpentard, l'homme capitula. A sa façon.

-Très bien, nous allons…

Des coups à la porte du bureau répétés les interrompirent et d'un regard grave, Dumbledore envoya un Sirius toujours recherché comme ennemi public n°1 et un Rémus prof loup-garou se cacher dans un coin sombre et idéalement pourvu de rideaux.

Il fit ensuite entrer son visiteur qui se révéla être le professeur McGonagall qui avait les joues rouges et le chignon un peu dérangé.

-Eh bien, Minerva, que se passe t'il qui vous valle une telle apparence ?

La sorcière lui lança un bref regard noir en rajustant machinalement sa coiffure :

-Il n'y a pas de quoi plaisanter. J'ai trouvé deux élèves stupéfixés dans un couloir, l'un d'eux était Gregory Goyle, lui n'a rien pu voir, mais l'autre, Luna Lovegood a affirmé que le professeur Rogue s'est avancé dans leur direction avant de lancer les deux sorts. Mr Potter qui était avec eux est introuvable… Comme Severus d'ailleurs.

-QUOI ?! Rugit Sirius en sortant de sa cachette, provoquant un sursaut terrible à la pauvre femme dont le cœur avait déjà été suffisamment malmené.

-Oh par Merlin, Sirius…

Il ne fit pas attention à elle pour foncer sur le directeur :

-L'opération ne devait pas commencer avant vingt-deux heures !

-C'est la vérité, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-A part s'il nous avait finalement trahi, lâcha brutalement Rémus avec un regard grave. Et si c'est le cas, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Vous devez réunir les membres au plus vite et les envoyer au Département des Mystères. (Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius) Nous vous précèderons pour protéger Harry.

Sirius approuva en serrant à son tour son bras, et alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la cheminée, ils entendirent une dernière fois la voix de Dumbledore, aux intonations repentantes :

-Sirius, je vous jure que je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose arrive…

Le brun se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de disparaitre dans une grande flamme verte.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Un objet tomba dans un éclat de bruit métallique qui résonna jusqu'à très loin. Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur la boite en métal ouverte et rouillée, y reconnaissant un portoloin.

De très mauvais souvenirs, les portoloins…

Il posa la patte en avant mais la voix rauque de Rogue le coupa :

-Le toucher ne vous fera pas revenir à Poudlard. Il est à sens unique et, désormais, inutile. Vous êtes coincé ici.

Harry émit un grondement rauque en piétinant un instant sur place, inquiet et indécis. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un couloir était en réalité une immense pièce remplie de rayonnages de petites boules en cristal brillant toutes d'une lumière bleue irréelle.

Partir à droite ? A gauche ? Son odorat ne lui révélait aucune autre odeur significative que celles des émotions de Rogue. La colère et la violence. Il se retourna donc vers lui, le détaillant comme si cela pouvait lui faire deviner ce que voulait cet homme et pourquoi il avait dès le début éprouvé une telle aversion envers lui.

Une aversion inexplicable puisque le père d'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie.

-J'imagine que vous devez vous demander… Ce que vous faites ici, commença Rogue avec son habituelle retenue matinée d'arrogance et de mépris. Cela vous le devez au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Albus Dumbledore. J'imagine que chacun d'entre eux à une vision de ce qui va se passer ce soir… Mais pour ma part, j'en ai une autre. Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, regrettablement, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres arriveront plus tôt que prévu, et à ce moment-là, seul, je n'aurais pu assurer votre protection… C'est du moins ce que j'affirmerais à l'Ordre… Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de rectifier une erreur faite il y a quatre ans.

L'air féroce, Il sortit alors sa baguette et Harry gronda un avertissement à son égard, le défiant de ne pas se soumettre, le poil hérissé alors qu'il se tapissait en position d'attaque.

Rogue affronta alors son regard comme il n'avait pu le faire durant la classe de potion. C'était clairement un défi. Un défi de dominance et de territoire entre deux espèces différentes qui mènerait à l'extermination de l'un d'eux.

-Je déteste votre existence. Dès le début j'ai eu raison de voir en vous une engeance de James Potter, comme la preuve que je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. Lily. Il l'a souillée et vous, vous avez souillé tout le bien qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Et pour cela, Potter, je vais vous tuer…

Harry n'attendit pas de comprendre. Suivant simplement ses instincts, il bondit à droite pour éviter tout sort que l'homme pourrait inventer, la cage de Dumbledore lui ayant bien servi de leçon, et prenant par le côté Rogue, il referma sa mâchoire sur son bras de baguette, au même endroit que la première fois.

Rogue poussa un hurlement de rage et de douleur, les yeux exorbités plantés dans le regard vert d'Harry qui ne le quittait pas non plus, tout en broyant avec constance ses muscles et ses os.

Alors il n'y eut plus que le gout du sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche, mais aussi au coin de ses babines jusqu'au sol. Puis, de façon inattendue, une douleur fulgurante transperça Harry qui glapit légèrement.

-Moi aussi j'ai appris de mes erreurs Potter, susurra Rogue en laissant apparaitre une dague ensanglantée.

Et aussitôt, il le poignarda à nouveau et Harry renifla, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur et d'en infliger encore plus à Rogue pour qu'il perde connaissance avant lui.

-… Et ce n'est pas tout, continua le sorcier d'une voix blanche et coupée. Je l'ai trempée dans un des poisons les plus efficaces que je connais. Le venin voyage déjà dans votre sang. Vous êtes condamné…

Tétanisé par la nouvelle, le Loup se figea une seconde, puis avec un renouveau de colère et de fureur, il secoua la tête violemment pour arracher chair, muscles et tendons, les sentant se déchirer peu à peu.

Rogue émit un nouveau hurlement de douleur et se mit à le poignarder comme un dément en lui ordonnant frénétiquement de mourir. C'était cependant mal le connaitre, à chaque coup, Harry résistait, comme il avait résisté toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais volé son surnom de « Survivant » et jamais autant auparavant il n'avait voulu vivre, maintenant qu'il avait un lieu à qui il appartenait et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille.

Harry sentit un violent sentiment de victoire lorsque le dernier fragment de muscle céda et qu'il entraina dans un bond en arrière le bras de l'homme dans sa gueule, les doigts encore refermés sur la baguette de son propriétaire.

Avec un véritable feulement de rage, Rogue se recroquevilla sur ce qu'il restait de son bras, au milieu d'une mare de sang qui provenait aussi bien de l'un que de l'autre.

A l'opposé, son adversaire avait le pelage tout poisseux et saignait abondement de la poitrine. Mais il était vainqueur. Même s'il allait mourir, il était vainqueur.

Laissant là le sinistre sorcier noir, il boitilla doucement le long du couloir, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : trouver le moyen de transmettre le trophée de sa victoire à Drago, puis aller se coucher quelque part, bien caché, pour fermer les yeux. Et… Ce qui devrait arriver.

Son corps était lourd, patraque et ses nerfs semblaient s'être transformés en réseau de souffrance.

Il ne pensait plus vraiment clairement, errant au milieu de ce labyrinthe de rayons avec pour seule lumière les petites flammes bleues à l'intérieur des boules de cristal environnantes. Sa vue se voilait petit à petit et les sons extérieurs lui arrivaient étouffés par le sang qui cognait dans ses tempes.

Il fut soudain aiguillé par le seul sens qui ne l'avait pas encore lâché : l'odorat. Et c'était l'odeur inimitable de Sirius qui le guida jusqu'à une forme noire qui se précipita sur lui.

-Oh, mon pauvre Harry… Entendit-il à peine, avec, derrière, une autre voix qu'il ne comprit pas.

Lentement, il déposa le bras de Rogue aux pieds de Sirius et se coucha sur place, la langue pendante, le souffle haletant.

-Bon sang… Ce n'est pas le bras de… Oh Merlin, fit l'autre voix, et son odorat lui indiqua que c'était Rémus.

Exténué par la douleur, Harry posa sa tête au sol, ses yeux continuant à fixer les deux ombres avec gratitude et chagrin. Il était heureux de les avoir à ses côtés, cela rendait la mort plus facile à affronter. Il était heureux aussi que les Loups ne puissent pas pleurer car la main qui se posa affectueusement sur son crane accompagné d'un « Bien joué mon grand » le mit définitivement au bord de celles-ci.

-Il est blessé Sirius… Très gravement je pense. Fit Rémus. Et nous ne pouvons pas le soigner tant qu'il reste sous cette forme. La magie n'a aucun effet sur les Loups.

-Eh Harry, il faut reprendre ton apparence de sorcier, fit Sirius en le secouant.

Harry ne put que le fixer d'un air horriblement désolé parce qu'il savait que c'était au-delà de ses capacités.

-Harry ! Oh par Merlin… Rémus, IL GEMIT ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?!

L'une des ombres se releva.

-Je vais chercher Malefoy. Il pourra certainement faire quelque chose, lui, répondit Rémus.

-Tu vas l'amener sur ce qui va être un champ de bataille d'un moment à un autre ?!

-C'est la seule alternative que nous ayons. Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner, pas le déplacer. Sirius, les animaux cachent toujours leurs blessures jusqu'au bout. Quand ils s'effondrent c'est qu'ils sont proches de la mort ! Il est en train de mourir ! Et je pense que Malefoy nous tuerait si on ne l'amenait pas ici sous prétexte que c'est dangereux.

L'ombre disparut brusquement et Harry sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa tête et l'odeur de Sirius l'entourer tout entier. C'était bien. C'était réconfortant.

Quelque chose coula le long de son museau jusqu'à se frayer son chemin entre ses babines. Un gout de salé trancha avec celui, métallique, du sang.

-Tu… dois tenir le coup Harry. Pour moi d'accord ? Tu… ….ne peux pas… … me laisser tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi… … Sinon ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je t'aime mon bébé. Tu entends ? Je t'aime et tout va bien se passer… D'accord ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Quand l'Ordre arriva, ce fut la panique. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà présents, Bellatrix Lestrange les menant avec un enthousiasme et une forme infernale. Ses ricanements rebondissaient dans toute la vaste structure et jouaient sur leurs nerfs.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Severus Rogue ou d'Harry Potter, juste une immense marre de sang au milieu de l'allée principale, ainsi qu'un filet rouge plus petit qui pénétrait à l'intérieur du réseau de rayonnages de Prophéties, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas suivre cette marque. Il devait mener ses troupes.

Celles-ci s'étaient retrouvées bien réduites, d'autant plus que Sirius et Rémus étaient aux abonnés absents.

Il rejeta de côté son agacement et se concentra sur le combat, sentant dans tous ses os l'accumulation de magie noire. Voldemort était là.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Le bruit de transplanage fit se redresser Sirius, sa baguette pointée vers les nouveaux arrivés alors que ses yeux hagards les fixaient.

Sa nervosité était tout à fait normale puisqu'on pouvait entendre désormais des explosions et des cris, le brouhaha de meubles renversés et de cristaux brisés. Le combat faisait rage à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sirius devait avoir l'air terrible, mais il s'en fichait bien, et Malefoy aussi puisque ce dernier l'ignora pour s'avancer vers Harry, son expression cachant mal son effroi.

Sirius se sentit soulagé de voir qu'il y avait une autre personne pour qui Harry comptait vraiment en tant que personne, et pas en tant que pièce sur un échiquier.

Comme foudroyé par l'odeur du nouvel arrivé, ce dernier, en dépit du bon sens, se releva, faisant s'écouler un gros jet de sang de son poitrail. Son regard vert luisait d'une façon peu naturelle et surtout ne se posait nulle part, comme aveugle, s'avançant juste avec instinct pour reprendre le bras de Rogue dans sa gueule et le poser comme une offrande devant Malefoy qui s'était figé.

Et d'attendre, patient, l'approbation.

Le blond fixa le membre arraché, puis le prit dans ses mains avant de s'approcher d'Harry et de caresser sa joue. Puis d'une voix douce et chaude, très différente de son timbre habituel, il entreprit de reprendre le contrôle de son compagnon :

-Merci, tu t'es bien battu, mon vaillant et néanmoins stupide guerrier. Mais maintenant il faut que tu reprennes ta forme humaine. Ça va faire mal et tu vas certainement t'évanouir, mais je serais là pour te protéger. Tu n'auras rien à craindre.

Aussitôt, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre lui, exprimant une confiance si totale que Sirius sentit pendant un instant l'aiguillon de la jalousie le traverser.

En un clignement de paupière, le bête disparut pour laisser place à un garçon qui hurla un bref son d'agonie avant de tourner de l'œil.

Sirius l'attrapa alors pour aider Malefoy et Rémus fendit sur le garçon pour lancer de rapides sorts de diagnostiques et commencer à le soigner :

-Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il a été empoisonné, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il a perdu une grosse partie du poison en même temps que son sang. Du coup… C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, du moins tant que je referme les blessures et qu'on l'envoie rapidement à Ste Mangouste.

Il fixa Malefoy, sachant qu'à présent qu'il était là, il était le seul aux commandes de l'opération.

Le serpentard hocha vivement la tête, grimaçant un instant à cause des rires qu'ils entendaient au loin depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et qui avaient à moitié rendu fou Sirius.

-Il est vraiment temps de partir.

-Mais… Sirius. Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous là-bas, lança Rémus avec un sourire triste, voyant comment le parrain s'accrochait à son filleul.

Un noyé en ferait de même avec une bouée.

-Je sais… Souffla Sirius avec néanmoins une étincelle implorante dans le regard.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était toujours le terrible Sirius Black, l'assassin de moldus et traitre. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans un lieu public, et Ste Mangouste refusait l'accès aux animaux.

Malefoy posa une main sur son épaule :

-Black, rends-toi chez mes parents et raconte leur tout ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il te plait. Nous te rejoindrons là-bas dès qu'Harry ira mieux. Ça te va ?

Sirius eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer, détachant lentement ses mains du corps de son filleul pâle et sanguinolent, que Malefoy lui mit le bras de Rogue sous le nez :

-Garde le pour Harry. C'est important pour lui.

Attrapant le membre avec répugnance, Sirius regarda Rémus transplaner les deux jeunes hommes tout en tentant de chasser ses regrets et ses angoisses.

 _-Vies et mœurs des Loups_ -

Sans se presser, Dumbledore suivit le chemin sanglant qui tournait dans les rayonnages de globes en cristal. A première vue il ne semblait pas y avoir de sens, mais le vieil homme avait le pressentiment qu'il en était tout autrement et restait patient. La bataille étant terminé, d'une façon globalement avantageuse, il n'avait donc plus de raison d'être sur ses gardes et pressé.

Il arriva finalement à une nouvelle flaque de sang, là où s'était visiblement arrêté Harry, et il se mit alors à détailler les étagères alentours.

Ce fut au bout de quinze bonnes minutes qu'il repéra l'étiquette tombée par terre, et la ramassant, il put lire, malgré le sang qui avait atteint un de ses côtés, les initiales de son nom, et celles de son professeur de Divination.

Précédant l'indication de : « _Seigneur des Ténèbres et ( ?) Harry Potter_ »

C'était là. L'objet de tout ce qui était arrivé ces quinze dernières années. L'objet qui avait causé tant de souffrances et impliqué tant de sacrifices.

Relevant la tête, à la recherche de la prophétie rattachée normalement au petit bout de papier, il ne ressentit qu'un sentiment de fatalité et de vieillesse tomber sur lui en la trouvant, milliers de petits morceaux scintillants aux bords acérés, ouverts et insolemment vides.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Le contenu avait disparu. Tout avait été détruit.

Tel l'enfant qui nait imprégné des espoirs de ses parents et choisit finalement sa propre voie vers le bonheur.

Au détriment des autres.

Homo homini lupus est.

 _A suivre…_

 _Quel soulagement d'en être arrivé là où je voulais en venir, et dans le bon nombre de pages et de chapitres. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Mais je vous rassure, hein, il y a toujours un épilogue de prévu, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé !_

 _Bon. Je suis tout à fait consciente que le « monde » que j'ai mis en place dans cette histoire a le potentiel pour être plus vaste, on pourrait raconter certainement un grand nombre d'autres choses, mais ce n'était pas mon but en inventant cette histoire. Déjà, comme je l'avais indiqué dans le chapitre un, originellement cela devait être un one shot, mais j'ai voulu m'étendre un peu._

 _Comme je l'ai écrit à une de mes lectrices, le thème de cette histoire n'était pas la romance, pour moi le Drarry est clairement en arrière plan, avec sa petite importance dans le développement d'Harry. Le thème de cette histoire tournait sur les quatre petits mots de la fin de ce chapitre. « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme », ce qui m'intéressait, c'était les interactions entre humains et la façon dont certains dominent, certains se soumettent, et l'impact que cela avait sur leur existence d'être humain._

 _Disons que c'est une réflexion sur comment trouver la route du bonheur, sachant qu'à mes yeux, cela est très proche de : comment être libre des entraves et attentes que m'imposent les autres et la société ? (oui je suis un ours et j'assume)._

 _C'était aussi une occasion de parler de ce fléau qu'est le harcèlement scolaire. Une cause qui me tient à cœur puisque je l'ai subi à une période de ma vie. C'était simple d'en parler avec ce tome 5 d'Harry Potter, même si j'aurais très bien pu le faire aussi avec le tome 4 et le tome 2. Ou la plupart des tomes si l'on prend Luna et Neville en référence._

 _J'ai essayé de vous toucher… Ais-je réussi ? C'est difficile de proposer une histoire plaisante avec un fond sous forme de message. Mais bizarrement, même si ce dernier semble pessimiste, j'aimerai plus que cela nous pousse à la tolérance envers nos vilaines natures animales respectives._

 _Fin bref, si vous n'avez pas quitté rageusement cette histoire en maudissant l'auteur et ses idées d'écriture bizarres, je vous retrouve mardi prochain (sans faute cette fois-ci !) pour la fin ! Passez une bonne semaine mes Loups !_


	12. Epilogue

_Bonjour mes loups, j'espère que vous allez bien ! On y est, la fin de Vies et mœurs des Loups. Je souhaite vous avoir fait passer un bon moment avec cette histoire et ses personnages. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !_

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes

Fayl : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ma solution pour Rogue te convienne !

Guest : Merci !

Elendil : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et globalement d'avoir commenté toute cette histoire, c'est adorable de ta part. Eh oui, Severus est seul maitre de Severus, mais ça ne lui apporte pas que du bien (ou au contraire, ça lui remet les idées en place). Je ne sais pas si c'est la dernière fois qu'Harry souffre dans sa vie, mais dans cette histoire, c'est certain !

 **Epilogue**

Harry n'avait pas trainé à Ste Mangouste. Pas parce qu'il avait guéri rapidement et miraculeusement, mais parce que le personnel médical en avait eu assez d'avoir des Loups chouinant et râlant qui leur trainait dans les pattes.

Il leur avait été impossible de mettre la meute dehors, et certainement pas après que Pansy et Théo, transformés, se soient mis à hurler à la mort dans le hall. Résultat, la chambre d'hôpital d'Harry s'était provisoirement transformée en QG, ce qui comprenait toutes les améliorations que lui avait fait subir les nouveaux habitants , à savoir l'apparition de lits à baldaquin, de canapés, de petites tables, de tapis et de tapisseries. Les infirmières avaient peine à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au malade.

Mais, et tout le monde le compris rapidement, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Personne ne voulait avoir à subir les raisonnements, menaces ou chantages de la part des six serpentards. C'était beaucoup trop fatigant à supporter.

Durant le troisième jour de sa convalescence là-bas, Drago qui ne le quittait pratiquement pas d'une semelle lui désigna la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier avec un sourire ironique.

« _Nous devons tous faire un effort et nous opposer à Vous-savez-qui_ » titrait le quotidien en citant une phrase du discours d'Albus Dumbledore que l'on pouvait voir sur une grande photo. En dessous, plus petit était indiqué :

« _C'est en nous y mettant tous que nous arriverons à mettre un terme aux Mages noirs. Vous ne devez pas croire qu'un chevalier blanc ou un héros arrivera pour vous sauver, parce que cela n'arrivera pas […]_ »

Harry ne savait pas si cela suffirait à réveiller le monde sorcier, mais il était heureux de voir son nom disparaitre petit à petit des journaux. Par chance, la bataille du Ministère, en plus d'avoir fait la lumière sur le retour de Voldemort, avait mis en avant de nouveaux héros : les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tonks, Kingsley et Fol-Œil avaient particulièrement tapé dans l'œil de la Gazette du Sorcier et l'on disait que le Ministre les avait chargés de former tous les autres aurors aux futures batailles à venir.

Autre raison de se réjouir : une dizaine de Mangemorts avaient été capturés /ou tués. Pas Bellatrix Lestranges qui s'était enfuie, mais Peter Pettigrow avait succombé, écrasé par plusieurs étagères. La présence de son corps avait posé de nombreuses questions pour tous ceux qui croyaient encore fermement qu'il avait été explosé par Sirius Black. Par là même, une révision de « procès » avait lieu en ce moment même concernant Sirius qui s'attentait à être blanchi de tous ses crimes.

Harry n'avait pas pu le voir, mais d'après Drago, il ressemblait à un chien tout foufou, courant dans tous les sens, et exaspérant tellement ses parents qu'il craignait qu'ils ne le lui lancent un sort pour le stupéfixer jusqu'à la fin du procès.

Harry plaindrait presque Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy s'il n'était tout aussi excité par la nouvelle.

.

Après cinq jours, ils furent donc tous jetés hors de l'hôpital avec l'injonction de ne plus jamais revenir.

Ils se rendirent alors directement au Refuge où les attendaient déjà Sirius et Rémus.

L'endroit plût aussitôt à Harry à cause de ses faux airs de colonies de vacances. Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments disséminés ici et là, comprenant parfois juste un rez-de-chaussée ou un étage et au milieu se tenait un bâtiment principal comportant une grande cuisine et salle à manger,ainsi qu'un salon décoré façon chalet avec une grande cheminée, pleins de canapés, de fauteuils, de coussins et de plaids confortables.

Harry aurait très bien pût passer toutes ses vacances juste dans cette pièce, à lire ou jouer aux jeux de sociétés, réchauffé par un bon feu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait véritablement comme à la maison et sa colère, qui semblait autrefois rugir en continue dans un coin de son être, n'était plus qu'un vague murmure au loin.

Le 20, ils installèrent le sapin et décorèrent tout le domaine de branches de pin, de houx, de gui, de pommes, de mandarines et de châtaignes, les lieux s'embaumèrent alors d'une odeur de sève et d'agrume. Des bougies furent installées un peu partout et la nuit même du solstice, les bûches à moitié brûlées de toutes les cheminées du complexe furent réunies devant le bâtiment principal, rejointes par de nouvelles qui avaient tout juste été coupées.

Aux fenêtres des maisons on pouvait voir toutes les lueurs tremblotantes des bougies, seules lumières qu'ils s'autorisaient dans une obscurité presque totale d'une lune tout juste renaissante.

-Je n'ai jamais fêté Yule, annonça Harry qui observait le cérémonial avec curiosité.

-Dans l'ancien calendrier, on pouvait voir Yule comme le jour précédent une nouvelle année, répondit Sirius qui se tenait à côté de lui. C'est la nuit la plus longue de l'année et nous fêtons le retour de la lumière puisqu'à partir de maintenant, les jours vont s'allonger. Pour l'attirer, nous laisserons des bougies brûler jusqu'au matin et pour célébrer la continuité du cycle, nous brûlons les buches de cette année avec celles qui nous servirons demain, soit l'année suivante. Toutes les décorations de pins et de houx et de pommes sont des symboles de la victoire de la vie sur la mort, car ce sont des plantes qui restent vertes et perdurent même pendant l'hiver.

-Ho, je croyais qu'on décorait pour Noël.

-Noël emprunte la plupart de ses codes à la fête de Yule. Le sapin, sa décoration, la buche de Noël, les bougies… Tout est là, sauf que ce n'est pas tout à fait le bon jour et que la plupart des moldus le font machinalement sans savoir ce qui se cache derrière leurs gestes.

Harry ricana légèrement en imaginant ce que penseraient les Dursley s'ils savaient qu'ils perpétuaient un cérémonial païen tous les ans. Probablement qu'ils banniraient Noël à tout jamais.

Un peu inquiet, il tira légèrement sur la manche de son parrain pour attirer son attention :

-Mais… On va fêter Noël quand même ?

Sirius le regarda avec amusement avant de le prendre par les épaules pour l'attirer contre son flanc d'un geste affectueux :

-Evidemment qu'on va fêter aussi Noël.

Rassuré, Harry put se laisser à admirer les flammes grondantes du bûcher, déguster ses saucisses et pommes de terres grillées et profiter des feux d'artifices magiques qu'ils lancèrent à tour de rôle dans le ciel, chacun se vantant de pouvoir faire mieux que le précédent. La palme du meilleur spectacle revint cependant à Rémus.

Cela aurait pu être celui de Vince si son dragon n'avait pas manqué de tous les cramer.

-Ne faites pas la tête Mr Crabbe, fit Rémus avec gentillesse quand le verdict fut rendu, je vous aiderais à mieux maitriser ce sort.

L'adolescent retrouva alors vite son enthousiasme et se transforma aussi tôt en Loup pour entrainer son meilleur ami dans une course. Chacun, en effet était occupé à prendre son apparence animale et Rémus, pour l'occasion, se métamorphosa en loup normal pour les accompagner.

Sirius semblait si heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés que sa queue de chien battait sans discontinuer avec fureur.

Harry se sentit alors reconnaissant envers son attribut lupin qui avait la décence de ne pas trahir ses sentiments de façon aussi évidente. A ses côtés, Drago haletait sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'amuser énormément des sentiments de Sirius pour Rémus.

Oui, Harry l'avait enfin deviné. Après que Pansy et Blaise se soient foutus de sa gueule à ce sujet pendant trois jours. A ce sujet, il y avait de la discipline qui se perdait !

Il donna un coup d'épaule à Drago pour l'enjoindre à les laisser tranquille et à prendre la tête du convoi pendant qu'il gardait en tête d'aller mordiller Blaise pour lui rappeler qui était le chef.

Et Pansy… Arf, il n'y avait rien à faire pour Pansy. Il fallait juste se résigner.

Avant l'aube, ils coururent, jouèrent et chantèrent avant de s'installer confortablement pour assister au lever du soleil, façon « tas de Loups » comme ils aimaient tant le faire.

.

Au final, entre Yule et Noël, Harry eut l'impression d'une semaine entière de festivité et s'il avait eu l'impression de ne s'être jamais autant amusé, il réapprécia par la suite de s'installer à nouveau tranquillement sur un sofa, lové contre Drago avec dans les mains un roman que lui avait offert Pansy.

Arrivé à la fin d'un chapitre, il corna sa page et s'étira légèrement avant de se décider à observer la pièce.

Greg et Vince étaient tous deux dans un coin à marmonner des choses comme deux comploteurs, écrivant de temps en temps sur un morceau de parchemin. Pansy affirmait que c'était des plans pour draguer les filles, parce que Vince était si timide qu'il renonçait toujours à parler à celles qu'il appréciait et que Greg était si maladroit dans son comportement qu'il finissait par les blesser physiquement et ce, de façon complétement accidentelle.

Elle avait mentionné pour elle-même l'accident de la cruche à eau et Harry avait vraiment envie d'entendre cette histoire même si ça semblait être le genre de chose que Greg voulait sûrement oublier.

Blaise était en pleine bataille de carte explosive avec Pansy et Sirius, mais ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait concentré puisque ses regards flirtaient très souvent dans la direction d'une petite table ou Théo et Rémus étaient pris dans une passionnante discussion incompréhensible du commun des mortels sur un quelconque sujet de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Harry respira le bonheur, il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de le dire, se disant que tout pourrait être encore plus parfait, par exemple, s'il arrivait à persuader Drago de changer Luna et Cho. Ça manquait de filles et la Meute serait encore plus complète avec une nouvelle louve brune et une jolie louve blanche.

Il leva les yeux vers Drago qui s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lisant un article de magazine sur le futur hypothétique balai de la série Nimbus.

Il suivit du regard les traits concentrés, la façon dont ses yeux gris étaient doux lorsqu'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'émotions négatives, la légère ride entre ses deux sourcils plus foncés que ses cheveux et l'élégante courbe de ses lèvres.

Ces dernières s'ourlèrent d'un rictus amusé.

-Tu es en train de me mâter Harry.

Le brun ne le détrompa pas, continuant à le dévorer des yeux, songeant qu'il se sentait de mieux en mieux avec lui.

-Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureux de toi, répondit-il.

Drago cligna des yeux et posa son magazine pour le regarder, les yeux ayant perdu toutes leurs douceurs pour le bruler d'une étrange sensation qui faisait rougir Harry qui se redressa et se laissa retourner pour se retrouver en face de lui, une de ses jambes sur les cuisses du serpentard, l'autre bloquée entre ces dernières.

-J'espère bien, affirma Drago.

Il vint cueillir ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement comme s'il savourait chaque seconde du contact avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, puis de migrer dans son cou, là où se trouvait le début de la marque de morsure qu'il baisa avec révérence.

-Parce qu'on va rester un long, très long, moment ensemble.

Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux sur le sofa, Drago recouvrant son corps du sien et profitant de la position pour passer une main sous son pull et son t-shirt, formant des cercles sensuels autour de son nombril.

-J'ai hâte, fit Harry en se mordillant lui-même la lèvre pour le provoquer.

Drago eut alors une magnifique expression de tendresse amusée à son égard.

-Idiot, ça a déjà commencé.

.

Il allait sans dire que ce merveilleux moment dura à peine quelques minutes avant que les Loups et Sirius ne leur tombent, littéralement, dessus.

Heureusement, il existait Rémus pour éloigner Sirius et des chambres fermant très bien à clef pour cultiver l'étincelle amoureuse naissante. D'ailleurs, il n'y eut pas que leur étincelle qui brilla au cours de la semaine qui passa…

.

A la rentrée, Harry retrouva Ron, plus vaillant que jamais et plus concerné au sujet de ses études et des personnes l'entourant. Cela lui fit un peu de la peine de le voir si mûr, brisant légèrement leur complicité d'autrefois, mais qui était-il pour se plaindre que son ami avait changé ?

Ouais, il était plutôt mal placé.

Ils retrouvèrent aussi Hermione, bien plus en accord avec elle-même et ayant apparemment profité des deux semaines de vacances pour apprendre qu'il était possible d'être amis et de ne pas faire les même choix. Elle n'avait pas changé les siens, elle comptait toujours participer aux efforts de guerre, et ils l'acceptèrent.

Même si Ron ronchonna pendant deux semaines entières au sujet des amies suicidaires.

.

Severus Rogue, lui, ne revint pas à Poudlard et personne ne réussit à le trouver.

La seule conviction qu'avait Harry était qu'il n'avait plus qu'un bras, puisque l'autre était exposé dans une vitrine du Refuge, les doigts toujours fermement serrés sur la baguette magique…

… Et que, bien évidemment, de nouvelles aventures ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leur nez, parce que, Loup ou non, il restait Harry Potter.

Et fi des rumeurs, des légendes urbaines, des commérages à mi-voix, des articles à scandale ou de ce que les autres voudraient qu'il soit !

Il n'avait jamais autant aimé être lui-même qu'en cet instant.

.

-FIN-

 _Ah, les trois lettres du bonheur ! Je me sens toujours euphorique quand j'arrive à terminer une histoire. Peut-être la sensation de savoir qu'elle ne se retrouvera pas orpheline et en suspens quelque part dans l'immensité du net ?_

 _Cela va aussi me permettre de me remettre à Famille de Sorciers que j'ai honteusement laissé de côté, découvrant qu'il m'était assez difficile de travailler sur deux histoires à la fois, surtout quand elles n'ont pas du tout la même ambiance. Et pas DU TOUT le même Severus._

 _Je vous dis donc au revoir pour cette fois-ci mes loups, j'ai passé un excellent moment avec vous, vous avez été de supers lecteurs, enthousiastes et actifs, bref, parfaits pour que cette histoire fasse son morceau de chemin. Je vous remercie et vous fait de gros câlins virtuels. Allez ! Tas de Loups pour tout le monde !_


End file.
